Emergency Love
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Based on Love 911 Movie! Haruno Sakura, seorang dokter hebat yang terancam akan dicabut lisensi kedokterannya karena salah diagnosa pada Uchiha. Ada satu cara yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Dengan bantuan petugas SAR keras kepala bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Namun mendekati lelaki itu sulitnya setengah mati! Berhasilkah Sakura? 9-chapters fanfiction! AU! Weekly update! Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

" _ **I fell in love with you because of the little things you never knew you were doing."**_

 _ **unknown**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Big influence from LOVE 911 / Bandage / Band Aid, Korean Movie (2012) starred Han Hyo Joo and Go Soo! Almost total same-plot! **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, and OOC (I made Naruto 30 y.o and Sakura 27 y.o as an excuse for the OOC-ness, haha :D)_

.

.

Segelas kopi, berharap bisa mengurangi sisa pening.

Perempuan itu terburu-buru. Ia berjalan cepat. Di bahu kanannya, tergantung tali tas selempang, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk membawa segelas kopi dari kedai di dekat rumah sakit. Sampai di pintu masuk ruangannya, ia menepuk pipinya keras, berharap kantuknya bisa segera hilang.

Moegi mendadak muncul di pintu ruangannya, tepat ketika perempuan itu memakai jas putihnya dengan sedikit malas—lehernya masih kaku karena salah posisi tidur.

"Dokter Haruno?"

Sakura mendekat ke mejanya, menyesap kopinya sedikit sembari melirik Moegi, salah satu perawat di rumah sakit. "Wajahmu kenapa pucat begitu?" tanya Haruno tenang.

"Pasien yang kapan hari—" Moegi mengulum bibirnya cemas.

"Yang?" ulang Haruno.

"Yang kauminta pulang, Sakura- _chan_." Ino mendadak muncul di belakang Moegi, memijat kepalanya. "Sungguh, kita akan dapat masalah besar."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Haruno Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya, merasa pening menguasainya lagi. "Dan lagi, kalau ada pasien darurat, kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Sakura pada Ino, rekan sesama dokternya.

"Ada Tsunade _-sama_ yang menanganinya."

Mata Sakura kali ini melebar. Ia mendadak kehilangan kantuknya. Kalau sampai kepala dokter rumah sakit ini sampai turun tangan, berarti ini masalah serius.

"Kau masih ingat pasien perempuan yang mengeluh sakit kepala? Beberapa hari lalu, kau memberi resep dan menyuruh suaminya yang berdandan _emo_ itu untuk membawanya pulang. Masih ingat? Kepalamu belum terbentur, kan?" Nada Ino makin meninggi.

"Ada apa dengan pasien itu?"

"Waktu itu kau memulangkannya karena mengira itu hanya sakit ringan karena efek dihajar suaminya. KDRT kaubilang—"

"Ino! Jangan berbelit-belit. Ada apa?!"

"Wanita itu masuk rumah sakit lagi pagi ini. Pendarahan hebat di dalam kepala. Dan saat itu kau memulangkannya tanpa melakukan tes CT scan, hanya karena kau yakin itu hanya KDRT biasa. Wanita itu koma."

"Ap-apa?" Sakura mengerjap. _Tidak bisakah paginya lebih buruk dibanding sekarang?_

"Suaminya mengamuk karenamu. Kau salah diagnosa, dan wanita itu, kemungkinan tertolongnya makin tipis. Saking mengamuknya, sampai kita menelepon bantuan 911. Sampai ada petugas terluka juga."

Sadar atau tidak, jemari Sakura bergetar. Mukanya yang putih makin memucat.

"Bersiaplah kalau dia akan menuntutmu. Kautahu kemungkinan terburuknya, kan?"

Sakura menelan ludah. Tentu saja ia tahu.

 _Ia bisa kehilangan lisensi kedokterannya._

.

.

.

.

 **EMERGENCY LOVE**

.

.

.

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto.

Sakura mendapatkan nama petugas pengabdi masyarakat, dari divisi pemadam kebakaran itu, setelah Tsunade memarahinya habis-habisan tadi di rumah sakit. Tentu saja, pengaduan atas kesalahan diagnosa bisa berakibat sangat-sangat buruk untuk rumah sakit—dan tentunya karir Sakura sendiri.

Tapi sama seperti yang dikatakan Ino, ada petugas yang sempat kena hantam bogeman dari tangan Uchiha Sasuke, suami pasien yang Sakura yakini, adalah pelaku kekerasan.

Dalam satu ruangan di gedung pusat pemadam kebakaran Tokyo, Sakura berhadapan dengan petugas bernama Naruto itu. Rambutnya pirang, kulitnya kecokelatan terbakar, dan matanya biru seperti warna langit.

"Ehmm." Sakura berdeham sembari merapikan rambut sebahunya yang berantakan. Ia tak paham kenapa Naruto memandangi jam tangannya, sementara jemarinya mengetuk-ketuk meja.

Laki-laki itu bergeming.

Sakura mulai kesal sendiri. Perempuan itu menghela napas sangat panjang lalu tersenyum lebar—membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sepertinya luka di sudut bibirmu belum kering!" seru Sakura. Tangannya terulur, menggapai hidung dan bibir Naruto.

Tentu saja Naruto menepis tangan Sakura, menatap perempuan itu tak percaya.

"Mungkin ada patah di hidungmu? Atau rahang?"

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau mencariku?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar lagi. "Ah, itu. Kudengar, suami pasien di rumah sakit tempatku bekerja, dia memukulmu, kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Sebenarnya aku tahu dia itu orang jahat." Sakura memukul meja dengan kepalan tangannya. Perempuan itu mengernyit, mengelus buku-buku tangannya karena sakit. "Nah, itu dia. Apa kau tidak ingin menuntutnya?"

"Apa?"

 _Jadi, Ino punya ide gila_. Kalau petugas pirang ini mau menuntut laki-laki emo itu, ia bisa saja punya alasan bahwa diagnosanya waktu itu tidak salah—bahwa memang ada unsur kekerasan dalam rumah tangga. Dengan begitu, ada setitik cahaya kalau lisensi kedokterannya takkan terancam dicabut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin menuntutnya?"

Naruto mendecak. "Kepalamu ini terbentur, ya?"

Sakura melongo.

"Laki-laki itu marah karena istrinya sekarat. Tentu saja dia membuat keributan. Dia sudah cukup gila karena membayangkan istrinya akan mati. Emosinya sedang tidak stabil, dan kaupikir aku akan menuntutnya hanya karena ujung bibirku sobek sedikit?"

Sakura terdiam.

"Maaf, Nona. Aku sedang sibuk." Naruto bangkit berdiri.

Sakura buru-buru mengikutinya ketika Naruto dengan santainya keluar dari ruangan.

"Ayolah. Kau yakin? Se-emosi apa pun, memukul petugas pengabdi masyarakat itu tetap salah," cerocos Sakura sembari berjalan menyejajari Naruto.

Lelaki pirang itu menoleh tajam.

"Yakin?"

"Kau ini sinting, ya?"

Seumur Sakura hidup selama dua puluh tujuh tahun ini, tak sekali pun ia mendengar orang menyebutnya sinting.

Naruto melangkah pergi lagi.

Sakura masih mengejarnya. "Hei, Naruto."

Naruto menoleh tajam lagi karena Sakura memanggilnya tidak dengan Uzumaki.

"Yakin?"

Naruto mendengus panjang, mendorong Sakura dan mengabaikannya.

"Hei—"

"Kautahu? Aku bahkan bisa lebih kejam daripada laki-laki emosi tadi!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya, seolah akan memukul kepala Sakura.

Sakura tertawa kikuk.

"Mau pergi sekarang, tidak?!"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Baiklah.

Mungkin isi kepala Sakura memang terbentur. Tapi lelaki bernama Naruto itu juga sepertinya tidak waras. Permintaan Sakura sederhana. Dengan kedatangan dokter cerdas sepertinya, harusnya Naruto bisa sedikit mempertimbangkan usul Sakura.

' _Whoah, perempuan secantik Haruno Sakura—yang cantiknya tentu nomor dua setelahku—dilirik sedikit pun tidak oleh petugas pemadam kebakaran dekil itu?'_

Ejekan Ino pagi ini membuat darah Sakura mendidih. Sakura mendengus panjang, langsung keluar dari apartemen dengan berdandan secantik mungkin. Kemeja tipis yang manis, dan rok warna pastel selutut.

"Cuacanya bagus sekali pagi ini…" Sakura menghirup angin pagi.

Senyum terkembang sempurna di bibirnya. Sedikit jejak matahari pagi yang hangat menyentuh satu sisi wajahnya. Perempuan itu memejamkan matanya. Angin yang menenangkan menggelitik kulitnya, sekaligus membelai-belai rambut sebahunya.

"Nona! Cepat turun dari sana!"

Suara _speaker_.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Melongok ke bawah jembatan, kapal tim SAR melaju di sekitar bawah jembatan sungai, meneriakinya dengan _speaker_.

"Bunuh diri tidak menyelesaikan apa pun!"

 _Speaker_ yang bergaung itu membuat Sakura mendecak.

"Hei, Nona!"

Suara _speaker_ lagi, kali ini dari jembatan. Beberapa petugas SAR menjaga jarak dari Sakura, memastikan Sakura tak akan lompat dari jembatan—bunuh diri.

"Naruto! Ini keahlianmu!" dorong Kiba tak sabar.

Seorang petugas, menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Sejak kapan negosiasi adalah keahlianku?" desis Naruto. "Tapi negoisasi memang tidak akan mempan untuk perempuan gila seperti ini!"

Mata Sakura memicing. Naruto mengeluh dengan suara lantang, tentu saja Sakura mendengarnya. Sakura berbalik. Kakinya masih menjejak di tepian besi jembatan. Tangan Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto. "Hei, Kau! Siapa yang kaubilang perempuan gila, hah!"

"Orang waras mana yang berdiri di pinggir teralis jembatan?"

"Memangnya dosa kalau ingin menghidup angin pagi?!" Sakura menggerutu dan menjejak kakinya kuat-kuat. Perempuan itu lupa dengan sepatu _high heels_ yang dipakainya. "Dasar, Petugas Jele—"

Naruto melotot.

"AAAHHH!" Kaki Sakura terpeleset. Perempuan itu terhuyung ke belakang dalam sedetik, bersiap jatuh meluncur ke sungai dengan posisi kepala di bawah.

Semua orang ikut memekik. Naruto yang jaraknya paling depan, tentu saja tak sempat memekik. Ia langsung maju, meraih kaki Sakura yang masih sempat ia jangkau. Gadis itu terjungkal ke belakang. Setengah tubuhnya terjulur terbalik dengan kepala mengarah ke sungai.

"DEMI TUHAN, TOLOONG! TOLOONG AKUU!"

Naruto menahan paha Sakura. "Kau! Sungguh! Kaukira aku ini sedang apa?!"

"IBUUU! AYAAAH! AAAAHHH!"

Naruto mendecak. "Kalau kau ingin adegan romantis seperti Titanic, tidak bisakah kau tidak melibatkan petugas SAR?!"

Sakura tetap berteriak-teriak.

Angin berembus kuat di jembatan—

—dan rok Sakura naik hingga ke dadanya.

Naruto membatu.

Kain itu melayang-layang.

Yang terlihat sekarang … _celana dalam berenda_?

"JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT!" Sakura berusaha membenahi posisi roknya yang berkibar-kibar, bergerak terus menerus dan membuat Naruto mendecak tak karuan, "KUBILANG JANGAN LIHAT!"

"Kaukira aku ingin melihat?!"

"Akan kubunuh kau setelah ini?!"

Naruto menoleh ke rekan-rekannya. Naruto melongo. Rekan-rekannya di belakang malah menertawakannya. "Sial! Bantu ak—"

Rok Sakura melambai lagi.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Di dalam kabin mobil tim SAR, Kiba menyetir dengan tenang. Sesekali Tenten—satu-satunya anggota SAR perempuan—yang duduk di samping kursi kemudi, melirik ke belakang. Wanita yang dibilang Naruto sebagai perempuan gila itu duduk tenang di kursi tengah, sesekali melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil. Naruto duduk di sampingnya, menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya. Mata Naruto terpejam, tak mau ambil pusing dengan wanita di sampingnya.

"Nona, alamatmu benar sesuai tanda pengenal ini?"

Sakura menoleh pada Tenten. Di jemarinya, tergapit kartu tanda pengenal penduduk. "Iya. Itu alamat orang tuaku."

"Kami akan mengantarkanmu ke alamat ini," celetuk Kiba. "Meski jauh sekali," imbuh Kiba lirih.

"Oh, aku tidak tinggal di situ. Aku tinggal di apartemen dengan temanku."

Kali ini Naruto membuka matanya. Lelaki itu melotot pada Sakura.

"Hah?!" Tenten dan Kiba memekik bersamaan.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau tanya apa itu alamatku, tentu saja itu alamatku. Tapi bukan berarti domisiliku sekarang di situ, kan?" Senyum Sakura terkembang polos.

Naruto mendesis mendengarnya.

"Aku carikan kartu namaku sebentar."

"Sudah kuduga. Orang gila mana yang mau menempuh jarak dari Kyoto cuma untuk menghirup udara pagi?" decak Naruto.

"Kau tadi benar-benar tidak berniat bunuh diri, kan?" sahut Lee dari kursi belakang—yang sebenarnya sedari tadi berbisik-bisik dengan Shino dan Shikamaru, yang lebih banyak berdeham dibanding menanggapi Lee.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku bunuh diri? Aku masih muda, cantik, masa depanku masih panjang. Kenapa aku harus bunuh diri?"

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ah, sudah! Aku bisa gila kalau mengingat kejadian tadi." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia melirik tajam pada Naruto. "Seseorang baru saja melihat apa yang seharusnya tak boleh dilihat," desisnya.

Kiba tersedak.

"Ah, perkara celana dalam, ya?" celetuk Lee enteng. Tangan Lee terjulur, menepuk bahu Naruto dari belakang. "Keberuntungan pagi-pagi."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, memukul kepala Lee. "Keberuntungan kepalamu! Itu kesialan!"

"Berani-beraninya kau bilang itu kesialan!" pekik Sakura. "Aku yang dirugikan di sini!"

"Kau ini benar-benar sinting, ya!"

"Terus saja kau sebut aku sinting!" seru Sakura. "Aku bisa melaporkanmu atas tindakan pelecehan!"

Naruto menggerutu, mendengus keras. "Memang bagusnya tadi kubiarkan kau jatuh ke sungai. Biar mati dimakan hiu."

"Mana ada hiu di sungai!" Sakura memukul lengan Naruto.

"Hei!" Naruto melotot lagi.

"Apa!"

" _Aishh_! Bisa gila aku!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Kiba! Biar aku yang menyetir. Bisa penuaan dini kalau aku terus berdebat dengan perempuan gila satu ini."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Matanya memicing. Ia ingin membalas Naruto, namun ia mendadak ingat tujuan utamanya. Kenapa ia malah cari masalah terus dengan Naruto. Padahal lelaki ini bisa menyelamatkan karir kedokterannya? Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, menepuk lengan Naruto yang tadi ditonjoknya, membelainya. "Ah, _gomen, ne_. Jangan marah begitu."

Naruto menepis tangan Sakura. Ia tak merespons.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Perempuan itu lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Apa salah kalau aku mengomel karena celana dalamku kelihatan?" tanya Sakura pada Lee. Wajah Lee merona hebat, terbata tanpa bisa mengeluarkan jawaban. "Aku dirugikan, kan?" Mendadak, Sakura membuat suara imut. Mata hijaunya membulat, mencari dukungan.

Kiba terkikik di depan.

"Tentu saja itu wajar," sahut Tenten. "Aku juga pasti akan … malu." Suara Tenten melemah, mendadak malu sendiri. Ia berdeham kuat-kuat.

"Tuh." Sakura menggeser duduknya, merapat pada Naruto. Mata besarnya berkedip-kedip pada Naruto.

"Itu. Ketidaksengajaan. Paham?"

Sakura masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya ingin apa? Menuntutku karena menyelamatkan nyawamu?"

"Ah! Aku ada ide!" seru Sakura. "Aku akan memaafkan dan melupakan pelecehan tad—"

"Sekali lagi kau sebut-sebut pelecehan, kulemparkan kau ke sungai setelah ini," geram Naruto.

"Itu pembunuhan, Naruto- _kun_!" seru Lee.

"Iya, Naruto- _kun_!" seru Sakura dengan suara imut yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau ini!"

"Kau mau menuntut Naruto apa, Nona?" tanya Kiba, mulai penasaran.

"Mudah. Kau pasti bisa dan akan menyanggupinya."

Semua orang di kabin mobil—kecuali Naruto—mulai mendengar ucapan Sakura baik-baik. Sepertinya permintaannya seru. Mungkin menyuruh Naruto menari? Atau membersihkan apartemen? Atau minta maaf dengan cara yang unik yang bisa membuat rekan-rekannya tertawa?

"Kencan denganku, ya!"

Semua mata melotot.

Hanya Sakura yang masih tersenyum lebar.

Tentu saja Naruto yang paling kaget. "Kau ini gila, ya—"

"Mau, kan?"

"KIBA! BERHENTI!"

Mobil van besar itu terhenti seketika, berdencit keras.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Sakura memasang wajah datar. Sesekali napas beratnya terembus keras. Dua lelaki di hadapannya memandanginya. Membaca tanda pengenalnya dan mengetikkannya di sebuah komputer. Hanya ada suara helaan napas beratnya, diselingi suara cetikan kibor komputer. Sakura mengeja plakat nama di dada dua lelaki berseragam di depannya. Jiraiya, dan satunya, yang lebih muda bernama Maito Gai.

Dahi Sakura berkerut.

"Jadi, Nona, karena kau diantarkan ke sini—"

"AAARGGGHHH!" Sakura berteriak keras, frustrasi. Wajah menyebalkan Uzumaki Naruto masih terngiang di kepalanya. Begitu turun dari mobil tadi, ia menyeret Sakura—yang tentu saja berontak—dan berakhir Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke bahunya, seperti mengangkat karung beras.

"Nona, pasalmu bisa bertambah. Melakukan tindakan meresahkan dan mengganggu ketenangan masyarakat."

Sakura merengek.

Berani-beraninya Naruto mengirimnya ke kantor polisi!

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"HAAAH! Pagi ini cerah sekali!" Naruto bersiul sembari menyetir mobil tim SAR. Ia bersiul-siul dan tertawa, bahkan sesekali bersenandung riang.

Tenten melirik kawan-kawannya di kursi belakang.

" _Senpai_ , apa tidak keterlaluan mengirimnya ke kantor polisi?"

"Lebih baik ketimbang kukirim ke rumah sakit jiwa, kan?" balas Naruto riang. "Perempuan gila! Mimpi apa aku pagi-pagi bertemu orang sakit jiwa seperti itu."

Tenten menoleh ke belakang. Banyak rekannya memasang wajah prihatin. Kiba mengangkat kedua bahunya sementara Lee banyak mengembuskan napas panjang. Shikamaru dan Shino hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah bagaimana nasibnya, ya?" Lee berkata miris.

"Siapa peduli!" Naruto tertawa lagi—entah kenapa merasa sangat puas.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Aku juga menganggapmu pamanku sendiri, Paman!" Sakura berseru riang. Entah kenapa, pagi ini ia lapar sekali. Mi ramen instan yang disuguhkan untuknya begitu menggoda. Energinya banyak terkuras. Di hadapannya, duduk melingkari meja yang sama, Jiraiya dan Gai sibuk memandangi layar ponsel Sakura. Jiraiya sesekali mencomot tisu di ujung meja, menyeka hidungnya yang mimisan.

" _Kami-samaaa_ ~" serunya berulang kali. "Jangan menganggapku paman. Anggap aku kakakmu!" serunya, masih sibuk memandangi layar ponsel Sakura yang ia pegang.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. "Jadi, denda karena tuntutan kesalahanku bisa kita bicarakan lagi, kan?"

"Ya, ya, nanti saja." Hidung Jiraiya kembang kempis. Ia tertawa-tawa. "Astagaa."

Di ponsel Sakura, ada foto-foto Ino. Foto liburan di Okinawa saat musim panas, dengan tubuh seksi Ino dibalut bikini biru, bermain-main air dan berjemur di pantai.

"Ahh," Jiraiya menyeka darah di hidungnya.

Sekali ini, foto-foto seksi Ino menyelamatkannya.

"Inilah alasan aku masih melajang sampai sekarang. Huwahahahaa!"

Gai mengacungkan jempolnya. "Semangat masa muda yang membara!"

Sakura menikmati ramennya lagi. Paling tidak, perhatian dua opsir polisi di depannya teralihkan. Semoga dendanya bisa dikurangi—kalau bisa dihilangkan sekalian.

"Paman—maksudku, Kakak. Sebenarnya, aku tidak berniat bunuh diri tadi. Kalian masih ingat petugas yang mengantarkanku ke sini, kan?"

"Ah, Naruto- _san_! Aku kenal baik dengannya! Dia pernah ikut militer."

"Dia alasanku melakukan semua ini." Sakura mengeluh lirih. "Kenapa sulit sekali menarik perhatian laki-laki?"

"Menarik perhatian laki-laki itu bakat." Jiraiya melirik Sakura sebentar.

"Dan usaha!" imbuh Gai.

"Ah, benar, usaha."

Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja. "Tapi sepertinya dia benar-benar membenciku. Sikapnya menyebalkan."

"Kau sedang mendekati lelaki dewasa, bukan anak sekolahan. Gunakan pesonamu sebagai wanita," jelas Jiraiya. " _Implant_ dada misalnya?" Jiraiya tertawa, masih memandangi foto-foto seksi Ino.

Sakura memicingkan matanya. _Lama-lama ia bisa gila sungguhan_!

"Kurasa, kau hanya perlu mendekatinya lebih keras," terang Gai. "Kalau dia mundur, desak terus sampai dia tidak bisa mundur."

"Ya, ya, ya," Sakura menjawab malas-malasan.

Seorang opsir mengetuk pintu ruangan. Jiraiya buru-buru berdeham dan menyembunyikan ponsel Sakura di bawah meja.

"Salam, Pak. Saya mau mengantarkan poster-poster ini." Opsir muda itu meletakkan setumpuk poster di meja Jiraiya—yang memasang wajah serius dan berwibawa. Opsir itu lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Gai meraihnya dan membacanya saksama.

"Ah, _open recruitment_."

"Apa itu?"

"Rekrut terbuka untuk masyarakat umum yang ingin membantu para pengabdi masyarakat. Kau ingin daftar?"

"Untuk ap—" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. "Apa termasuk untuk tim SAR?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Jiraiya. "Ah, juga, kalau kau ikut itu, kami bisa menulis laporan bahwa itu pengganti dendamu. Mau?"

Mata Sakura mendadak berbinar.

 _Mendesak sampai yang didesak tak bisa mundur, kan?_

"Naruto, tamat riwayatmu," desis Sakura penuh kemenangan.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

" _AACHOO_!"

"Kau flu, _Senpai_?" tanya Tenten heran.

"Tidak." Naruto menggosok hidungnya.

"Mungkin ada yang membicarakannya sekarang?" celetuk Kiba. "Misalnya, wanita cantik yang tadi? Haruno Sakura, kan, namanya?"

Naruto menoleh tajam. Tapi ia kemudian tertawa. "Mungkin ia sedang meratap di kantor polisi, menyesal karena mencari gara-gara denganku."

Tawa Naruto pecah lagi—namun kemudian ia bersin untuk kedua kalinya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _Kembali lagi dengan fic multichap yang ringan. Sudah berapa tahun ya, gak menulis 'TBC' di akhir fic? :)_

 _Karena based on movie, jadi reader boleh cari movienya kalau penasaran. Hampir sama, cuman dimodifikasi di beberapa scene. Ada yang hilang, ada yang ditambahkan. Fic ini hanya untuk having fun aja. Kebetulan tokoh Han Hyo Joo di movienya juga dokter, punya sohib berbodi seksi juga._

 _Sorry Naruto-nya OOC. But I'm just a FF author, right? Yang bisa bikin super IC ya mangakanya—even I doubt it =P Bayangkan Narutonya umur 30, ya, udah lelaki dewasa._

 _ **Cuma 9 chapter**_ _! Sudah selesai diketik. Silakan teror saya setiap hari Jumat, karena saya ngepost updatenya Jumat sore, atau paling lambat Sabtu siang—sekalian bisa jadi temen bacaan weekend. Happy reading, ya, Reader!_

 _Akhir kata, promo sekalian, untuk yang penasaran dengan tulisan original Masahiro 'Night' Seiran. Temukan novel Forgive to Forget (nama pena Daisy Ann) di toko buku seluruh Indonesia, bisa Gramedia, Togamas, dan toko buku lain :) Terima kasih :D_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **I never planned to have you on my mind this often."**_

 _ **unknown**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Big influence from LOVE 911 / Bandage / Band Aid, Korean Movie (2012) starred Han Hyo Joo and Go Soo! Almost total same-plot! **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, and OOC (I made Naruto 30 y.o and Sakura 27 y.o as an excuse for the OOC-ness, haha :D)_

.

.

"Tahun ini, begitu banyak _volunteer_ untuk kegiatan pengabdian masyarakat. Kami harapkan—"

Ceramah panjang dari perwakilan pusat sudah menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan selama lima belas menit terakhir. Rekrut para sukarelawan berlangsung dari kemarin hingga hari ini peresmian perkenalannya. Ada belasan orang tergabung. Tim SAR juga diundang dalam acara penyambutan dan upacara resmi dalam aula gedung pusat ini. Berjejer rapi dengan seragam di barisan depan aula, belasan sukarelawan siap siaga dan akan mulai tergabung dengan tim hari ini. Mereka akan ikut dalam kegiatan sosial selama dua bulanan.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus ikut rencana konyolmu ini."

Sakura tersenyum. Berdiri di sampingnya, Yamanaka Ino, sahabatnya yang ia seret dalam rencana gilanya ini. Ino menggemeretukkan giginya, membuat Sakura menahan tawa. "Kita sedang di-skors Tsunade- _sama_. Ke mana jiwa kemanusiaanmu, _Pig_?"

Ino mendesis. "Aku tidak percaya kau akan melakukan usaha sejauh ini."

"Demi Uzumaki Naruto," bisik Sakura. "Bukan, bukan, maksudku, demi masa depan karir kita. Karirku lebih tepatnya. Kau tega aku kehilangan lisensi kedokteranku? Kau sendiri yang mencetuskan ide agar aku 'memanfaatkan' laki-laki menyebalkan itu."

"Jadi, yang mana Uzumaki Naruto?"

Sakura memberi isyarat lewat pandangan matanya, ke barisan kursi di ujung depan yang menghadap ke arah para sukarelawan. "Perhatikan. Yang nomor tiga dari kanan, pirang." Tepat, Naruto menatap Sakura. Matanya memicing.

Sakura mengedipkan satu matanya, dengan seringai tipis yang menggoda dan kecupan singkat di udara.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, kehabisan umpatan.

" _Sugoi_ , rupanya itu dia. Kau yakin bisa menaklukkannya?"

Sakura tertawa dengan suara berdeham rendah. "Hohoho. Kaulihat saja, _Pig_. Dia pikir dia bisa lepas dariku dengan mudah? Hohohoo."

.

.

.

.

 **EMERGENCY LOVE**

 **Chapter 2 of 9**

.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu wanita sesinting ini," gumam Naruto. Gerutuannya terdengar rekan-rekan yang duduk di sampingnya. "Jangan-jangan dia itu penyihir. Bagaimana bisa Pusat menerima perempuan segila ini di tim SAR?"

"Pak Hiruzen langsung senang saat tahu kalau ada dua sukarelawan yang berprofesi dokter. Ini keberuntungan besar katanya," jawab Lee.

"Ini kesialan besar." Naruto mendengus pelan. "Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Kenapa dia muncul di mana saja seperti hantu gentayangan?"

"Kuralat. Kesialan besarnya hanya untukmu, Naruto," timpal Kiba. "Bukankah dia manis sekali saat mengedipkan matanya padamu tad—tunggu! Siapa itu yang di sebelahnya?" Perhatian Kiba teralih. Ia menyenggol lutut Lee dengan lututnya sendiri.

Mata Lee membulat.

"Lihat itu bodinya." Tanpa sadar Kiba bersiul.

"Ukuran berapa, atas?" Lee menelan ludah.

Tenten melirik.

Dehaman perempuan _tomboy_ itu membuat Lee dan Kiba urung meneruskan lirikan ke sosok seksi Yamanaka Ino. Seragam ketat membuat tubuh bagus Ino terpahat makin sempurna.

Naruto tak dapat menahan senyumnya melihat ulah tiga kawannya.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Pelajaran pertama, pertolongan pertama pada korban kecelakaan. Si pirang Yamanaka harus menghela napas berulang kali ketika ia diminta memeragakan pertolongan pada sebuah patung. Di atas matras, ia dan si patung dikelilingi tim SAR yang lain. Naruto berdiri bersandar di pintu ruangan, menyaksikan ' _training_ '.

"Bagaimana kalau jangan memakai patung?" usul Lee. "Tentu saja peragaan pun harus menyakinkan. Tak perlu benar-benar menyalurkan napas. Cukup peragaannya saja. Cara pegang leher dan jalur pernapasan korban," cerocos lelaki itu bersemangat.

"Hah?" Ino melongo.

Tak menunggu respons yang lain, Lee menarik patung peragaan dan langsung berbaring menggantikan patung. Lelaki itu mendongak pada Ino, mengerling.

"Ap—" Ino menoleh pada Tenten yang memalingkan wajahnya. Memicingkan mata, ia menatap Sakura dengan sadis.

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya. "CPR biasa."

Ino mengembuskan napas panjang. Sial sekali hari ini. Setelah ini semua selesai, ia akan membuat perhitungan dengan Sakura. Jatah membersihkan apartemen sebulan sepertinya ide yang lumayan. Perempuan pirang itu merunduk pada Lee yang sudah memonyongkan mulutnya.

Merunduk dan merunduk.

Satu senti lagi.

"Oi!"

Semua menoleh. Kepala Kiba melongok di balik pintu.

"Panggilan tugas. Sektor distrik Akihabara."

"Kiba! Kenapa kau muncul di saat yang tidak tepat?!" cerocos Lee.

"Kurasa dia datang di saat yang tepat," jawab Sakura sembari mendekat pada Ino, mengajaknya bangkit berdiri. Ino sudah menatapnya sadis. Seperti bisa membaca arti tatapan itu, Sakura tertawa. "Yang penting kan kau selamat."

"Aku ingin membunuhmu sekarang."

"Jangan membunuhku sebelum aku berhasil membunuh yang satu itu," bisik Sakura, melirik pada Naruto.

Naruto memberi tanda agar semua keluar ruangan.

Sok bertingkah riang, Sakura menghampiri Naruto—yang segera pergi mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Dia mabuk dan mengancam akan lompat kalau tidak dibayar."

Kakashi memijat dagunya. Lelaki itu mengangguk paham pada sang mandor konstruksi yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kakashi memerhatikan timnya yang memasang matras udara berukuran besar yang siap menangkap tubuh Kankurou jika lelaki itu mendadak jatuh dari atap bangunan konstruksi setengah jadi tempatnya bekerja.

Laki-laki itu ribut sejak sejam yang lalu, mengancam akan lompat bunuh diri kalau tidak dibayar.

"Hei, Pak. Kalau begitu, bayar saja. Dia minta gajinya, kan?"

Sang mandor menggeleng lemah. "Masalahnya, dia sudah dibayar. Entah habis di meja judi, atau karena dia mabuk-mabukan dari semalam makanya pikirannya kacau."

Kakashi menoleh mencari sosok Naruto. Anak buah kepercayaannya itu malah berdiri santai meminum minuman isotonik, bersandar di samping mobil tim SAR. "Naruto, atasi dia."

"Aku tidak enak badan, Bos."

"Kau ini!"

Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana dengan Ino hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dan mendengus melihat tingkah Naruto. Meski terkesan ogah-ogahan, Naruto menenggak isi botolnya dan mendongak, melihat Kankurou di atas gedung.

Lelaki itu masuk ke gedung, bersiap menuju ke atas. sepanjang menaiki tangga, Naruto banyak menggerutu.

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya?" tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Mana aku tahu?" Sakura mendesis. "Dia buruk dalam hal negosiasi. Mungkin … menghajar pria gila di atas itu. Aku tidak akan heran kalau dia main otot."

Sementara itu, Naruto akhirnya sampai di lantai paling atas bangunan empat lantai itu. Dari lokasi tangga, ia bisa jelas melihat punggung Kankurou. "Hei. Turunlah, kita negosiasi di bawah."

Kankurou menoleh. Sempoyongan, lelaki itu hanya tertawa. Di dekat kakinya, ada botol-botol bir. "Kalau aku tidak mau? Bayar dulu!" ujarnya sembari tertawa dan cegukan.

Naruto memijit keningnya. Lelaki itu menenggak sisa isi minuman kemasannya dan membuang botolnya. Naruto lalu merogoh saku, mengeluarkan sebungkus kecil permen karet.

"Sia-sia saja kau merayuku," imbuh Kankurou. "Beri saja aku uang."

"Kenapa makin lama makin banyak orang sinting yang merepotkanku?" gumam Naruto kesal. Lelaki itu berbalik menuju tangga. Ia bisa mendengar suara tawa Kankurou. Naruto mengunyah permen karetnya dan menarik napas panjang. Ia mengencangkan rompinya.

Berbalik, Naruto malah berlari kencang ke arah Kankurou.

Tak sempat memekik, Naruto menerjang tubuh lelaki mabuk itu, membawanya melompat—terjun bebas ke bawah.

" _KUSO_!" teriak Kiba dan Lee.

Mata Sakura melotot melihat tubuh dua orang meluncur jatuh—jatuh ke matras.

Ino memejamkan matanya karena takut melihatnya.

Beberapa detik, kepala Naruto terlihat jelas. Lelaki itu baik-baik saja. Ia menepuk tangannya dan mendesah keras. "Laki-laki mabuk ini akan baik-baik saja." Itu suara Naruto yang merangkak keluar matras. Petugas lain buru-buru mengerumuni Kankurou, memborgolnya. "Suruh bagian medis mengecek apa ada keseleo atau apa."

Sakura melongo. Ia melangkah mendekat pada Kakashi sementara Ino buru-buru menuju Kankurou dan tim SAR lain, membawa kotak _box_ medis. Sakura memerhatikan Kakashi baik-baik. "Apa … dia selalu segila itu?"

"Maksudmu mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri?"

Sakura menelan ludah.

"Yah, begitulah Naruto."

Naruto berjalan menuju mobil, melewati Sakura begitu saja, mengabaikan Sakura yang masih memandangi Naruto tak percaya.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Jadi, seperti tadi itu keseharian kami," tutup Kakashi setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai pekerjaan _daily_ tim SAR. Ino yang awalnya banyak merutuk karena harus ikut-ikutan rencana _volunteer_ sialan ini, mulai melunak. Tahu-tahu, Ino memuji Kakashi ketika berbicara berdua dengan Sakura.

"Aku merasa dia homo."

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri jadi sukarelawan kalau kau berani menurunkan semangatku."

Sakura akhirnya merajuk Ino lagi. Mengatakan Kakashi memang keren—cuma manis-manis bibir saja agar Ino tidak mengundurkan diri.

Berkat usul Kiba, malam sepulang _shift_ mereka, tim Kakashi memutuskan untuk mengajak anak-anak buahnya untuk makan malam bersama, sebagai perayaan bergabungnya para sukarelawan tahun ini. Kiba memilih duduk di dekat Ino, mendahului Lee. Mereka memesan beberapa sake—tak banyak—dan _shabu-shabu_. Sakura bertepuk tangan, bersemangat mendengar penjelasan Kakashi. Ia duduk di samping Lee, berseberangan dengan Naruto.

"Tugas kami memang menyelamatkan dunia. Begitulah kami. Keren, kaaan?" imbuh Kiba. Lelaki itu mengerling pada Ino, membuat Ino memutar bola matanya.

Sakura mengangguk. Bukannya itu anggukan palsu, sebenarnya ia cukup takjub juga.

Lee menepuk tangannya. Ia bangkit berdiri. "Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar."

Begitu Lee bangkit, Sakura ikut bangkit, berputar dan duduk di bantalan kursi di atas _tatami_ yang ditinggalkan Lee barusan. Dengan posisi ini, ia duduk berdampingan dengan Naruto.

"Sekarang, ada tim medis hebat. Benar kata Hiruzen- _sama_ , kita sedang mujur."

"Aku si pembawa mujurnya, kan?" Sakura menuang sake di cangkir Naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam. Sakura mengajaknya bersulang. "Iya, kan? Iya, kan?"

Naruto menarik napasnya. "Kau ini!" Tanpa sadar, Naruto menggebrak meja. "Sebenarnya kenapa kau muncul di mana-mana seolah mau menghantuiku, hah! Kau ini, kenapa mengikutiku terus? Pasti kau punya maksud tersembunyi, kan? Mengaku saja!" Naruto mengomel sekenanya. Mungkin karena sudah minum beberapa cangkir sake, ia bisa seenteng itu meluapkan omelannya.

Sakura membuka mulutnya, bersiap mengomel balik. "Menghantui bagaimana?!"

Naruto mendesis.

Sakura tersenyum lagi. "Mungkin ini … takdir."

Naruto mendecak keras.

Keduanya tak sadar, penghuni meja yang lain hanya melongo melihat kedua insan manusia itu saling adu pandangan tajam.

"Takdir kepalamu! Dasar sinting!"

"Hei! Berhenti berpikiran negatif terus!"

"Aku akan terus mencurigaimu sebelum aku tahu maksudmu sebenarnya."

"Aku melakukan ini semua karena … karena," Sakura kelabakan. Ia tatap Naruto benar-benar. Mata biru lelaki itu mendadak menghipnotisnya. "Karena aku menyukaimu. Puas?!" Sakura menenggak sakenya, lalu mangalihkan pandangannya, meraih irisan daging, mencoba kembali sibuk dengan mangkuk dan sumpitnya, mengabaikan Naruto—yang akhirnya—bisa menutup mulutnya.

" _Sugoi_!" Lee muncul. Ia bertepuk tangan.

Dua detik setelahnya, semua penghuni meja bertepuk tangan, salut dengan adegan barusan.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Kakashi sempoyongan. Memang tidak seharusnya ia minum sake. Tim SAR satu peleton itu keluar dari restoran, berdiri berjejer di tepi jalan, menanti taksi lewat. Jalanan basah, mungkin tadi sempat turun hujan ringan sebentar. Sebagian lampu bangunan sudah dimatikan, tersisa penerangan-penerangan jalanan yang temaram. Beberapa gang tak jauh dari sana terlihat sepi.

Sebuah taksi berhenti. Ino bersemangat membantu masuk Kakashi masuk taksi. Ino melongok dari jendela. "Aku pulang naik taksi ini sekalian, ya!"

Sakura mendecak. _Pasti karena Kakashi_.

"Kau pasti tidak kuat membopongnya. Kubantu!" Kiba ikut nyelonong masuk.

"Kalau Kiba saja pasti tidak kuat," sahut Lee. "Aku ikut!"

Melihatnya, Tenten langsung ikut berdesakan masuk. "Arah rumahku dan Lee sama. Aku ikut sekalian!"

Karena sangat berdesakan, Ino dan Kiba mulai mengomel. Naruto yang berdiri di luar tertawa. Ia membantu menutup pintu taksi dan mempersilakan sang sopir pergi. Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah taksi yang mulai melaju pergi. "Hati-hati di jalan!" serunya.

Naruto menoleh, menatap Sakura heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura bingung. "Ada sesuatu di wajahku? Hmm, jangan-jangan kau baru sadar kalau aku cantik, ya?"

Naruto mendengus keras. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sakura menoleh ke sekitar.

"Kenapa belum pergi juga?"

"Taksinya tidak muat." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Takdir, kan? Sekarang tinggal kita."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Lelaki itu pergi berlalu, melewati Sakura begitu saja. "Pulang sana." Naruto mulai berjalan menyusuri tepian jalan, meninggalkan Sakura.

Tentu saja Sakura mengejarnya dan berjalan menyejajarinya. "Hei. Aku masih ingin minum-minum. Bagaimana kalau kita cari bar?" Sakura menggamitkan jemarinya ke lengan Naruto, menarik lelaki itu untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah bar.

Naruto menarik lengannya, menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Hei."

Naruto hanya menyipitkan matanya. "Bisa tidak, kau pergi saja?" Lelaki itu menggemeretukkan giginya.

"Ada perempuan mengajakmu minum, dan kau menolak?"

"Kalau mau mabuk, mabuk saja sendiri." Naruto menatap Sakura tajam. "Perempuan sinting."

"Cukup! Cukup dengan ' _sinting-sinting_ ' itu. Tidak mau ya sudah!" Sakura mengembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat. Ia mengeratkan jaketnya, berbalik menjauh dari Naruto. Perempuan itu berjalan menjauh, ke arah jalan yang dilalui Naruto sembari menggumam omelan lirih.

Naruto memijit keningnya. Tapi Naruto tak berbalik. Bagusnya ia memang tidak berurusan dengan Sakura. Di ujung jalan, Naruto melihat ada taksi yang akan lewat. Sial, susah benar mencari taksi di jam segini. Ada satu. Apa ia akan mengajak Sakura sekalian? Naruto menggumam. Tidak, ia bisa dibuat jengkel sepanjang jalan jika harus satu kendaraan dengan perempuan sinti—perempuan cerewet itu. Biar Sakura mengambil taksi itu saja. Naruto mengangkat tangannya, bersiap memanggil taksi yang ia lihat ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, mau memanggil Sakura.

Namun jalanan di belakangnya sunyi.

Ke mana … Sakura?

Naruto menajamkan pandangannya. Di jalanan yang basah, seseorang terbaring di atas aspal, memunggunginya.

"A-apa—"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Naruto berlari. Napasnya yang berat naik turun. Di punggungnya, tubuh lunglai Sakura berguncang seiring pergerakan lari Naruto. Mata perempuan itu terpejam. Sebagian poninya teracak menutupi wajahnya. Bibirnya terbuka tipis. Sudah hampir lima menit perempuan itu pingsan. Naruto menarik napas panjang, membenahi posisi Sakura dalam gendongan punggungnya. Lelaki itu menoleh ke sana kemari, berharap menemukan satu klinik. Ia berlari lagi.

Guncangan kecil—juga aroma maskulin, menggelitik penciuman Sakura. Rambut-rambut lembut ikut membelai pipi Sakura. Hidung Sakura menabrak sesuatu yang lembut. Aroma maskulin itu makin kentara jelas menyerang penciuman perempuan itu.

Sakura membuka matanya. Leher. Seseorang menggendongnya. Warna helaian rambut itu … pirang.

Lalu tanpa sadar, bibir Sakura tersenyum. Dua tangan perempuan itu bergerak, memeluk bahu dan leher Naruto. Hanya empat detikan, Sakura membuka mulutnya. "Aku sudah bangun." Karena senyaman dan sehangat apa pun tubuh lelaki itu, juga suara napas terirama yang seperti irama pengantar tidur yang menenangkan, ia tak mungkin meminta Naruto untuk terus menggendongnya.

Naruto menghentikan larinya. "Kau sungguhan pingsan atau pura-pura?"

Sakura hanya tertawa.

Naruto menurunkan tangannya dengan kasar—membuat Sakura hampir saja jatuh kalau perempuan itu tak melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto. "Kejamnyaaa…"

Naruto membungkuk-bungkuk, mengatur napasnya yang belum stabil.

"Tadi itu sungguhan, tahu."

Naruto mendongak sedikit, melirik Sakura sebelum mengalihkan lagi pandangannya. "Kau sakit? Atau punya penyakit tertentu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura menekan urat nadi pergelangan tangannya sendiri lalu memandangi jam tangannya. Bibir perempuan itu menggumamkan sesuatu. "Denyut jantungku sudah teratur. Suhu tubuhku juga normal, tidak demam."

"Apa kau sering pingsan?"

"Kadang-kadang. Jika aku stres." Sakura menatap Naruto baik-baik. "Ya, kau yang membuatku stres."

Naruto memilih tak mereposns. "Baiklah, ayo pulang," imbuhnya.

"Aku mau kita minum-minum dulu. Ke bar, ya?"

"Kau ini sinti—kau ini sebenarnya kenapa, sih?"

Sakura memicingkan matanya. "Kau tidak pernah dengar kalau orang habis pingsan harus mengonsumsi sesuatu yang manis? Tekanan darahku sedang turun. Berdebat denganmu tidak mungkin menaikkan tekanan darahku. _Aisshh_." Sakura memegangi lehernya. "Sepertinya aku akan stres lagi."

"Apa?"

"Aduuh kepalaku." Sakura berbalik pergi.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kita ke bar sebentar. Mungkin ada jus." Sontak, lelaki itu memegangi lengan Sakura yang bertingkah sempoyongan.

Sakura hanya menyembunyikan senyumnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _Nikmatnya menulis 'TBC' di akhir fic :)_

 _Sudah lama sekali gak membaca atau menulis setting Jepang. Malah sibuk bikin tulisan Korea. Walhasil, yang ada nulis Aish jadi Aigoo atau Omo, Sugoi jadi Daebak, lol._

 _Sudah 2 chapter. Apa reader mulai terbiasa dengan ke-OOC-an Naruto?_

 _Happy reading, ya, Reader! Boleh kok teror saya di Fb atau Twitternya rdaisyann untuk nagih apdetan (yang ini ya, bukan fic-fic multichap yang lain yak)._ _Kisaran weekend, ya!_

 _PS: Kalian AWESOME! Fic ini hanya 9 chapter dan perkiraan awalnya, saya kira per-chapternya rata-rata review yang masuk sekitar 10. Jadi kalau 9 chapter, mungkin nanti reviewnya beranak 90-100 biji. Tapi chapter pertama dan kalian menghujani saya dengan 50an review. Astagaaa! Kalian semua kereeeen! Lama gak nulis multichap, saya kira reader setia sudah pergi jauh jauh jauuuh. Terima kasih banyaaaaak banyaaak banyaaaak! Kalian membuat Masahiro Night Seiran bersemangat balik ke FFN, bahkan meski NaruSaku tidak canon..._

 _PPS: Akhir kata, promo lagi, sudah nemu novel Forgive to Forget (nama pena Daisy Ann) di toko buku? Sudah diculik dan bawa pulang? Eaaa!_

 _Terima kasih :D_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **Not many people can take my breath away, but you don't even have to try."**_

 _ **unknown**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Big influence from LOVE 911 / Bandage / Band Aid, Korean Movie (2012) starred Han Hyo Joo and Go Soo! Almost total same-plot! **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, and OOC (I made Naruto 30 y.o and Sakura 27 y.o as an excuse for the OOC-ness, haha :D)_

.

.

" _Jan! Ken! Po—"_

Sakura tertawa keras. Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri, menghela napas berat. Lelaki itu lalu cegukan sementara Sakura menuang sake ke dalam cangkir Naruto. Perempuan itu dengan semangat menyodorkan cangkir kecil itu pada si empunya. Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja, cegukan lagi.

Sakura cemberut. Ia memukul bahu Naruto, menggoncangnya. "Payah!"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, merebut cangkirnya dan menenggaknya dalam sekali tegukan. "Ahh! Terakhir!"

Sakura bertepuk tangan.

Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya lagi di meja. Dari matanya yang sudah sayup-sayup tertutup, tampak banyak bangku dan meja yang kosong. Sudut matanya hanya sempat menangkap sosok laki-laki. Tak begitu jelas. Yang bisa Naruto pastikan hanya rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir—mengingatkan Naruto pada teman Sakura yang jadi rebutan Kiba dan Lee. Di meja yang sama, duduk dua wanita berdandan seksi.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menajamkan pandangannya. Sayup-sayup, telinga Naruto mulai bekerja. Terdengar tawa, juga kadang diselingi omelan dari laki-laki gondrong di meja bundar sana.

Sakura menoleh, tertarik dengan apa yang menarik perhatian Naruto. "Sepertinya wanita penghibur," bisik Sakura. "Laki-laki itu kasar sekali."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sakura sebentar lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"SAR … adalah penyelamat," Naruto cegukan, "dunia, kan?"

Sakura memicingkan matanya. Ia tak semabuk Naruto—meski kepalanya tak bisa dibilang bebas dari pening.

Naruto berjalan sempoyongan ke arah lelaki di meja ujung.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. _Mau apa Naruto?_ Perempuan itu tak dapat mendengar jelas obrolan Naruto dan apa yang dikatakan rekannya itu. Namun ia bisa menyadari nada suara yang meninggi dari lawan bicaranya yang berdandan metroseksual itu. Sakura hampir berdiri dari kursinya ketika mata Sakura melihat dengan jelas—

—Naruto memukul pria asing itu.

"N-Naruto!"

Lelaki itu tersungkur sementara Naruto mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara. "Penyelamat … dunia, _yaiy_!"

 _Sial, Naruto mabuk berat!_

Sakura berusaha mati-matian mendatangi Naruto. Namun di depan matanya, lelaki itu membalas Naruto, mencoba menghajarnya balik dengan beberapa pukulan, meski Naruto malah tertawa-tawa.

"Kurang ajar!" teriak pria itu kesal.

"Hei, Paman! Jangan ganggu, _hic_ , Naruto!" teriak Sakura di sela cegukannya.

"Paman?!" Pria itu jelas tak senang. Ia buru-buru mengangkat sebuah kursi tanpa sandaran, hampir melemparkannya pada punggung Naruto, namun Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Perempuan itu menerjang pria asing itu dari belakang.

"Menjauh dari, _hic_ , Naruto!"

Sakura melompat, lalu menggigit kuat-kuat lengan lelaki pria asing itu.

.

.

.

.

 **EMERGENCY LOVE**

 **Chapter 3 of 9**

.

.

.

"Dilihat pun, sebenarnya laki-laki bernama Deidara itu kelihatan memang bukan orang baik-baik."

Kakashi memegangi kepalanya yang masih setengah pusing. Di sampingnya, Kiba mengangguk-angguk. Hampir dini hari, keduanya mendapat telepon dari polisi. Kakashi kenal baik Jiraiya. Polisi berbadan tinggi besar itu langsung menghubunginya.

Kakashi menoleh pada laki-laki yang disebut Jiraiya bernama Deidara yang memegangi lengan atasnya yang dibebat perban. Laki-laki itu mengumpat-umpat hal-hal yang sama, mengatakan Sakura seperti vampir karena gigitannya membuat lengannya berdarah. Yang dituduh malah tidur dengan mulut menganga di kursi, sementara Naruto masih teler, menggumamkan hal-hal aneh seperti 'Pahlawan Bertopeng' dan sejenisnya.

"Tapi perempuan itu benar-benar menggigit Deidara."

Kakashi menggaruk rambutnya. "Ini benar-benar gila."

Kiba menghela napas panjang, kehabisan kata ketika menatap Naruto yang mendadak menyanyikan lagu _soundtrack_ Sailor Moon.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Sesuatu bergejolak di dalam perut Naruto, seolah ingin naik ke dadanya—membuat lelaki itu mengernyit. Matanya masih terkatup rapat. Bulu matanya bergerak-gerak, karena sedikit silau dengan cahaya hangat yang menerpa sebagian kulit wajahnya. Meski kepalanya masih serasa dihantami kepalan tangan dengan sarung tinju, namun Naruto berusaha keras membuka matanya.

Samar, yang awalnya pandangannya berbayang, Naruto membuka matanya.

" _Kuso_!" umpatnya. Wajah Kiba memandanginya dalam jarak dekat. "Kau sedang apa?"

Kiba tertawa pelan. "Tidak usah berlebihan begitu. Aku hanya mau memastikan apa kau benar-benar bangun atau masih ngelindur."

Naruto perlahan mencoba duduk. Lelaki itu memandangi sekeliling. Beberapa detik, akhirnya ia sadar ia tertidur di sofa sewarna kayu basahnya. Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya. Lelaki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berharap pusingnya akan menghilang.

Terserak di sekitar sofa, mainan-mainan _Gundam_ dan robot _Power Rangers_ miliknya. Kenapa benda-benda itu ada di sini? Seingatnya, ia sudah memasukkannya ke dalam kardus bersama benda-benda koleksi masa kecilnya yang lain. "Kenapa itu?" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk mainannya.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Kiba mendecak.

Naruto menggerutu keras. "Aku tidak mau mabuk lagi setelah ini."

Kiba tertawa, bangkit dan menuju kulkas, mencari air minum botolan.

Naruto menerimanya dan meneguknya pelan-pelan.

"Susah payah aku membawamu pulang."

"Kau menginap di sini?"

"Tentu saja. Aku harus memastikan kau tidur, bukan menggila dan meneriakkan 'Pahlawan Penyelamat Dunia' berkali-kali."

Naruto tersenyum—masih dengan kepala tergeleng-geleng.

"Kau membuat keributan di kantor polisi. Untung saja Jiraiya- _san_ mengenal baik kita. Jadi tidak ada masalah."

"Aah," Naruto masih mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Apa yang terjadi? Ia ingat, ia berada di sebuah bar dengan Sakura. Lalu, lalu, ada laki-laki pirang yang gondrong. Dan … samar-samar, sepotong demi sepotong, potongan kejadian terbayang di kepalanya. "Hei, aku memukul pria itu, ya?" Naruto meraba perutnya. Ia ingat, ia juga sempat dipukul.

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Yang penting kau bebas tuntutan. Toh, laki-laki itu menuntut si Sak—"

"Ah! Iya, bagaimana dengan perempuan cerewet itu?"

Kiba mendesis, memandang Naruto tak percaya. "Hei, aku mau tanya sesuatu. Bukannya kau bilang benci pada perempuan cantik yang sinting itu?"

Naruto berjengit mendengarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana ceritanya kaubisa minum-minum dengannya dan tak langsung pulang?"

Naruto membuka mulutnya, hampir menjawab. Namun lelaki itu urung menjelaskannya. "Jawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana dengan dia? Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Sejak kapan kau khawatir padanya?"

Naruto memicingkan matanya.

"Dia masih di kantor polisi, kurasa. Katanya, di tengah-tengah pergulatanmu dengan orang asing itu, Sakura melompat dan menggigit orang itu agar berhenti menyerangmu. Keren, kan? Seperti Mike Tyso—"

Naruto bangkit mendadak. Sisa pening masih terasa. Namun ia meraih jaketnya, juga kunci mobilnya.

"Hei! Kau mau ke mana, Naruto!"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Bukannya menemukan yang ia cari, ia justru menemukan laki-laki pria gondrong yang terlibat perkelahian dengannya kemarin. Kenapa malah laki-laki itu yang masuk jeruji besi?

"Dia mencoba memeras temanmu. Bagaimana mungkin cuma digigit saja minta ganti rugi sampai tujuh ribu yen?" omel Gai yang mendadak berdiri di samping Naruto. "Ternyata memang jenis orang yang seperti anjing."

"Hei, Paman berambut seperti batok kelapa!" teriak Deidara tak terima. "Kalau aku anjing, yang menggigitku itu apa?! Serigala betina?"

Naruto membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Ia hampir mengumpat, namun Gai lebih dulu menendang terali besi yang mengurung Deidara—membentaknya agar berhenti bicara. Naruto menepuk bahu Gai. "Jadi, temanku di mana?"

"Ah! Si cantik itu?" Gai berbalik, memberi tanda Naruto agar mengikutinya.

Berbelok di salah satu ruangan, Gai membuka pintunya.

"Sakura- _chan_ , temanmu ada yang datang!"

Naruto melongo dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Buru-buru ia ke sini, mengira Sakura dalam masalah besar, namun yang dilihatnya justru ingin membuat Naruto mengumpat kuat-kuat.

Jiraiya melambaikan tangan, mempersilakannya masuk.

"Ah! Kau datang?" Sakura tersenyum lebar. Di sudut bibirnya, ada mi ramen yang terjulur menggantung. Dengan santai Sakura menyeruputnya. "Mau makan juga?"

Naruto benar-benar kehabisan akal. _Perempuan macam apa Sakura ini?_

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Kendaraan SUV itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Sakura mengelus perutnya. Hari ini, ia hanya sempat makan ramen di kantor polisi yang disediakan 'kakak angkat'-nya Jiraiya. Baru setengah ia memakannya, Naruto muncul, menatapnya tajam, dan berkata bahwa ia salah tempat—berniat pergi. Sontak, Sakura buru-buru berpamitan, tanpa benar-benar menghabiskan makanannya. Bukannya ia cinta mati dengan makanan instan tak sehat seperti itu. Tapi ia memang lapar.

Di dalam mobil, Naruto memilih diam. Ia hanya meminta kartu nama Sakura, lalu mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengantarkan Sakura pulang ke apartemennya.

Sia-sia Naruto mengkhawatirkannya.

 _Tunggu, khawatir?_

Naruto mendecak sendiri memikirkannya.

Suara decakan Naruto membuat Sakura menoleh. Naruto memasang muka datar, tak sesenti pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depan. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, sampai akhirnya sesuatu menarik penglihatannya. Sebuah bandul kalung yang tergantung sebagai hiasan di cermin mobil. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya.

Namun ternyata, Naruto bukannya tak fokus, ia dengan cepat menepis tangan Sakura menjauh. "Mau apa?"

"Apa itu? Kalung?"

"Tidak usah lihat."

Sakura tetap mengulurkan tangannya. Namun Naruto tetap menepuk keras punggung tangan Sakura. Sakura mendesis. Perempuan itu menggigit bibirnya. Ia lalu melihat ke arah langit. "EH! Lihat! Ada UFO!"

"Mana?" Naruto melongok mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sakura.

Sakura mendesah heran. "Aku tak percaya masih saja ada orang yang jatuh ke tipuan semacam itu," celetuknya sembari mengambil kalung berbandul yang terus tergantung itu.

"Kembalik—"

Sakura mengayun-ayunkan tangannya, menghindari satu tangan Naruto yang ingin merebut benda di tangannya itu kembali. "Lihat jalan! Lihat jalan! Jalan! Setir yang benar!"

Naruto mendengus keras.

Sakura membuka liontinnya. Ada foto seorang perempuan berambut panjang. "Eh, siapa ini?"

Naruto bungkam.

Sakura menoleh, mendekat pada Naruto. "Pacarmu?"

"Bukan."

"Kalau begitu istrimu?"

Naruto diam membeku.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba diam—ini benar istrimu, ya!"

"Berhentilah melangkahi batas. Berhenti bertanya-tanya hal yang bukan urusanmu."

"Bukan urusanku bagaimana!" bentak Sakura tanpa sadar. "Gila. Ini lelucon, ya. Bohong, kan?"

Naruto tak merespons.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Aku tak percaya. Kalau kau memang punya istri, kenapa kau membiarkanku menempel di sekitarmu, menggodamu, dan mendekat—"

"Kau sendiri yang susah untuk diusir."

"Tetap saja! Kaubisa bilang dari awal kalau kau punya istri," gerutu Sakura tak senang. Entah dari mana emosi itu berkumpul. "Tunggu dulu. Kalau kau punya istri, kenapa kau bekerja seolah kau tak peduli kalau kaubisa mati kapan saja? Kau bekerja melewati batas, membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Kalau ada istri menunggumu, tidak mungkin, kan? Jangan-jangan kau sudah cerai? Tidak, tidak. Kalau sudah cerai, kenapa masih membawa-bawa foto mantan istri?" racaunya.

"Diamlah."

"Jangan-jangan, dia sudah … tidak ada, ya? Meninggal?"

Naruto menoleh tajam.

"Masuk akal."

"Kemarikan kalungnya." Naruto merebutnya dan segera mengantonginya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Perempuan itu membalas tatapan sengit Naruto dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia lalu kembali menatap jalanan. Mata Sakura melebar. "AAA—Awas! Awas! Rem! REM!"

Naruto menoleh cepat—ia lupa kalau ia sedang menyetir. Bodoh sekali. Di depan, banyak mobil berhenti karena lampu merah. Merasa tak sempat mengerem pada waktunya, Naruto membanting setir ke tepi jalan dengan mendadak.

Mobil itu terhenti dengan guncangan, ban depannya menabrak tepian trotoar.

Kepala Sakura terantuk di _dashboard_.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Naruto. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh lengan Sakura sedetik.

Namun terdengar suara isakan—tidak, lebih tepatnya, rengekan. "Uughhh." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, merapikan sisi wajahnya dan menoleh dengan wajah merengek. Dari kedua lubang hidungnya, mengalir darah segar.

Sontak, Naruto tertawa.

Sakura memukuli lengan Naruto. " _Seatbelt_ macam apa ini?!" protesnya. "Apa gunanya _seatbelt_ ini? Kenapa bisa renggang begini? Berhenti mengendarai sampah berjalan ini!" omelnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari ini, suara tawa Naruto lepas dan makin keras.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Naruto membereskan dongkraknya. Sepertinya tak ada masalah selain bannya yang sempat terperosok dan mesin mobilnya yang mendadak mati. Sakura menghampiri Naruto dengan dua gumpalan tisu tersumpal di lubang hidungnya. Perempuan itu berjongkok menghadap Naruto. Awalnya, Naruto pura-pura tak menggubrisnya. Namun Sakura memang benar-benar bukan tipe perempuan yang mudah menyerah—ah, Naruto tak mau menjulukinya sinting lagi.

Sakura mendengus keras. Sumpalan hidungnya melompat jatuh ke aspal. Ia menggerak-gerakkan hidungnya.

"Jadi, istrimu benar-benar sudah meninggal, ya?"

"Astagaa." Naruto memijit batang hidungnya. "Dengarkan aku. Sekarang kau sudah tahu, kan? Kau masih muda, cantik, punya masa depan cerah. Apa untungnya kau mendekatiku?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Benar, kau benar. Pintar! Aku cantik, masih muda, punya masa depan cerah. Jadi, kenapa kau tidak mau kudekati?" jawab Sakura balik.

"Ap—" Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Kepalannya memukul ban mobil. "Sungguh. Bisa gila aku lama-lama."

Perempuan itu melempar cengirannya.

Keduanya lalu bangkit berdiri dan masuk mobil. Naruto mencoba menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Hanya suara bising yang terdengar. Mobilnya tetap menolak menyala. Perempuan di sampingnya hanya diam memperhatikannya. Naruto sadar itu.

"Hei—"

"Jangan bicara. Diam saja."

Tapi bukan Sakura namanya kalau ia bisa gampang menuruti ucapan orang. "Aku tahu kau masih kehilangan mantan istrimu. Tapi yang lalu biarkan berlalu. Kau masih hidup. Banyak orang yang masih hidup yang juga menyayangimu."

Naruto cuek, bersikap seolah tak mendengarnya.

"Nanti lama-lama rasa sakitnya akan berkurang. Percayalah." Sakura mengulum bibirnya. "Aku … kehilangan ibuku saat umurku sebelas tahun. Aku menangisinya lama sekali. Aku merasa hidupku juga hancur."

Berbeda dengan ketika perempuan itu merocos tadi, kini apa yang Sakura ucapkan menarik perhatiannya. Seperti ' _klik_ ' di dadanya yang mendadak membawa memori sesak—perasaan kehilangan seseorang yang disayang. Naruto tercekat. Ia menoleh.

Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya dengan tenang dan tersenyum teduh. "Rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi aku yakin, ibuku pasti tak ingin melihatku terpuruk. Aku masih hidup. Ada banyak hal penting di dunia ini."

Mengaku atau tidak, dada Naruto serasa bergetar. Senyuman teduh perempuan itu … disadari Naruto atau tidak, mendadak menenangkannya.

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dan menoleh. "Aku tahu berat rasanya. Tapi sungguh, kau harus belajar untuk merelakannya."

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia mencoba menghidupkan lagi mobilnya.

 _Dan ajaib, mesinnya mau menyala!_

"Eh, hidup!" seru Sakura.

Naruto tak dapat menahan senyum lebarnya sementara Sakura bersorak senang.

Suara dering telepon berdering. Sakura merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponselnya. " _Moshi-moshi_. Iya, _Kaa-san_?"

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. _Apa … dia bilang barusan_?

Mata Sakura juga melebar setelah ia sadar kata apa yang barusan meluncur dari mulutnya. Ia menoleh kikuk pada Naruto yang menyipitkan matanya. "Ah, ibu—ibu tiriku! Iya, ibu tiriku! Nanti kutelepon balik. Dadah, ibu tiri."

"Ibu. Tiri. Katamu?" suara Naruto mendadak anjlok beberapa oktaf.

Sakura memasang wajah canggung.

Naruto turun dari mobil, berteriak, lalu menyeret tubuh Sakura keluar mobil. Sakura berpegangan kuat pada kursi mobil.

"KELUAR! DASAR GILA!"

"KAKIKU! KAKIKU BISA PUTUS!"

Naruto menarik dua kaki Sakura kuat-kuat.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Sakura berdiri di tepi jalanan, menatap mobil Naruto yang berangsur meninggalkannya. Bibir perempuan itu mengerucut. Tega sekali Naruto meninggalkannya! Sakura mendesah panjang. Ia tepuk sendiri mulutnya, merutuk kenapa mulutnya bisa semudah itu keseleo. Padahal atmosfernya tadi sedang bagus sekali! _Ah, siaaal!_

Masih memandangi mobil Naruto, tahu-tahu, mobil itu berhenti.

Senyum mengembang di bibir Sakura.

"Eh, berubah pikiran?"

Kaca mobil terbuka, dan jaket serta tas Sakura dilempar keluar.

Mulut Sakura menganga. "K-kau! Naruto!"

Di dalam mobilnya, melihat lewat spion, Naruto mendengus—setengah tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"NARUTO, KAU SIALAAAN!" teriak Sakura.

"KAU JUGA SIALAAN!" Naruto mengangkat jari tengahnya—lalu melajukan mobilnya pergi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _Dear, Readers, tahukah betapa strugglenya diriku untuk menghindari menulis 'pemuda' dan 'gadis', dan memakai 'perempuan, wanita, lelaki, laki-laki' karena para charanya sudah usia dewasa? *mewek*_

 _Pair di fic ini non-canon semua, yaa! Sepertinya memang non-canon semua, sih. Tenang saja, pair-pair ini hidup abadi di dalam imajinasi dunia yang diciptakan Masahiro Night Seiran #ceileh Terima kasih banyak atas review-reviewnya yang setia. Semua komen yang masuk selalu bisa bikin senyuuuum. Sampai diriku rela hunting film/drama lain kali aja ada yang bisa kubikin versi ff nya lagi seperti Emergency Love ini :)  
_

 _Chapter ini selesai diketik di Kamis sore yang remang, 11 Juni 2015._

 _Akhir kata, masih belum bosan promoh, jangan lupa hunting novel Forgive to Forget (nama pena Daisy Ann) di toko buku, eaaa!_

 _Terima kasih :D_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	4. Chapter 4

" _ **Relationships are worth fighting for. But you can't be the only one fighting."**_

 _ **unknown**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Big influence from LOVE 911 / Bandage / Band Aid, Korean Movie (2012) starred Han Hyo Joo and Go Soo! Almost total same-plot! **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, and OOC (I made Naruto 30 y.o and Sakura 27 y.o as an excuse for the OOC-ness, haha :D)_

.

.

"Maaf, ada yang namanya Haruno Sakura?"

Jiraiya menoleh. Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka. Ia terengah, sepertinya baru saja berlari. Jemarinya yang lentik melepas kacamata gelapnya. Matanya yang besar memandang ke sana kemari—sampai akhirnya menemukan sosok Jiraiya yang duduk di mejanya, memegangi ponsel.

Mendengar suara feminin barusan, Jiraiya menoleh. Matanya melotot dan ponselnya terlepas dari tangannya—jatuh. Jiraiya berdeham, mengambil ponselnya dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam laci. Ia buru-buru berdiri tegap. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Ino terdiam sesaat. Dipandanginya Jiraiya.

Laki-laki itu, _kok tidak menatap matanya_? Ino menunduk, melihat dirinya sendiri. Kaos ketat _V-neck_ membuat dadanya tercetak jelas. Mata Ino memicing. Ia buru-buru memakai jaketnya lagi, tak peduli udaranya sedang gerah.

Jiraiya tertawa kikuk. "Ah, duduklah dulu, Nona."

Perasaan Ino mendadak tak enak.

Kali ini, _Sakura menyeretnya ke masalah gila apa lagi_?

.

.

.

.

 **EMERGENCY LOVE**

 **Chapter 4 of 9**

.

.

.

"Kemari! Kubilang kemari!"

Sakura berlari menyeberangi sofa. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk _high heels_ yang tergenggam erat di kedua tangan Ino. Keduanya tetap saling berkejaran. Sakura harus berulang-ulang melangkah mundur, masih berusaha negosiasi dengan Ino. Di ruang tamu apartemennya, sudah banyak barang berserakan—mulai buku-buku Sakura, pakaian, majalah, sampai benda-benda tak jelas lainnya yang dari tadi dilemparkan Ino. "Turunkan sepatu itu dulu! Turunkan! Kita bicara baik-baik!"

Ino mendengus keras. "Bicara baik-baik kepalamu! Kau membuatku malu di kantor polisi!"

"Paman mesum itu tidak mungkin melakukan pelecehan seksual, kan?" kilah Sakura. " _Pig!_ Sepatu itu kado dari ibuku. Jangan dilempar!"

"Aku ingin mematahkan _heels_ -nya sekalian."

"Akan kutebus. Apa saja! Ayolaaah!" rengek Sakura.

Ino menghentikan aksi kejar-kejarannya. "Baiklah. Bulan ini, kau yang membersihkan apartemen."

Sakura melirik sekitar. Ino benar-benar tak main-main ketika memilih hukuman.

"Dan belikan aku shampo untuk jatah bulan ini."

"Baik, baik! Sekarang turunkan sepatuku."

" _As you wish_!" Ino melemparkannya pada Sakura—yang langsung dengan sigap menangkapnya.

Sakura tertawa. Keduanya ngos-ngosan, akhirnya memilih duduk berdua di sofa, dengan pemandangan apartemen yang berantakan. "Jadi, apa yang Jiraiya lakukan?"

"Mengatakan hal-hal tidak masuk akal."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dia bilang, ' _Jabatanku cukup tinggi, dan aku seorang petugas pengabdi masyarakat yang saaangat patuh, masa depan cerah. Apa ada kemungkinan seorang wanita menolak pesonaku? Hwahaha_ ' seperti itu," desis Ino, menirukan ucapan Jiraiya lengkap dengan tawanya yang horor.

"Hmph." Sakura menahan tawanya.

"Berani kau tertawa, kupatahkan hak sepatumu itu."

Sakura mengangkat jemarinya, membentuk tanda _peace_. "Maafkan aku, Yamanaka- _sama_. Terima kasih karena foto seksimu menyelamatkanku." Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, punya tubuh seksi ituuu, juga bisa menguntungkan untuk orang lain. Aku bersyuuukur sekali punya sahabat sepertimu."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Ino melemparkan botol-botol shampo dan produk perawatan tubuh ke dalam troli belanja yang didorong Sakura. Sesekali Ino menunjukkan seringai di wajahnya, membuat Sakura menggumam dan menghitung kira-kira berapa banyak uang yang harus ia keluarkan atas pemerasan yang dilakukan Ino padanya.

"Jadi, kata opsir yang namanya Gai, Naruto menjemputmu? Benar?"

Sakura makin menggembungkan pipinya, mendadak ingat insiden diusir paksa turun dari mobil tadi pagi.

"Benar dia menjemputmu?"

Sakura mendadak tersenyum. "Tentu saja! Bukankah dia perhatian sekali? Mungkin dia sudah jatuh dalam pesonaku," tawa Sakura membahana, mengabaikan pengunjung _department store_ yang lain.

Ino tak merespons.

Hanya beberapa detik, lalu Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Bohong, ya?"

"Haah! Naruto ini benar-benar tak bisa ditebak. Dia benar-benar keras kepala," cerocos Sakura, mulai tak sabar. "Bayangkan, mana bisa dia menurunkanku di pinggir jalan! Maksudku, perempuan secantik Haruno Sakura ini?"

Ino tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku benar-benar bisa stres."

"Mau menyerah? Kalaupun dia menolak menuntut Uchiha Sasuke, rasanya kita masih bisa menyelamatkan sidang tuntutan itu nanti. Tsunade- _sama_ pasti akan mencari cara."

"Apa? Aku? Menyerah?" Sakura menghentikan dorongan trolinya. "Kau bercanda?"

"Mau bagaimana, bukannya dia sulit didekati?"

Bahu Sakura melemas. "Bukan begitu juga, sih. Aku pasti bisa meluluhkan Naruto. Ah, iya. Aku lupa bilang, dia sudah pernah menikah. Istrinya sudah meninggal."

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Mungkin dia hanya butuh waktu untuk membuka hatinya." Ino berpikir baik-baik. "Eh, tapi, bagaimana denganmu? Tidak masalah, kan, kalau dia sudah pernah menikah? Bukannya waktu kita kecil kau pernah bilang ingin menikahi laki-laki kaya, dari keluarga yang punya marga bagus, kalau bisa profesi direktur, berbadan seksi, berwajah tampan, juga masih _singl_ —"

"Itu, kan, dulu! Tidak ada yang salah dengan 'pernah menikah'."

"Jadi, kriteriamu berubah? Tidak masalah, dengan petugas SAR berambut pirang berkulit seksi dengan mata biru yang menawan?"

Sakura mendadak merasa tersedak. "Ap-apa?"

"Bukannya tadi kaubilang kau akan meluluhkannya?"

Sakura mengunci mulutnya.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Meski sempat kalah berdebat dengan Ino—dan berakhir bangkrut mendadak setelah belanja kebutuhan bulanan semalam—tapi pagi ini, ketika pikirannya bisa berpikir dengan baik dan melihat wajah Naruto—lupakan ucapan Ino soal ' _petugas SAR berambut pirang berkulit seksi dengan mata biru yang menawan_ '—mendadak Sakura menggigit bibirnya kesal. Kemarin laki-laki itu meninggalkannya.

Tunggu saja, Sakura akan mencari cara untuk membalasnya.

 _Dasar pirang sialan_!

"Ayo semua naik!" perintah Kakashi.

Sakura mengangkat kotak medisnya, menuju unit-unit mobil tim SAR yang telah siaga. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Naruto juga hampir menaiki armada mobil satunya. Keduanya berpandangan. Sakura menatap Naruto tajam.

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Sakura.

"Apa itu _kode sayang_ kalian berdua?" sahut Kiba dari belakang Naruto, menunggu giliran naik mobil.

Naruto tersentak dan memukul kepala Kiba sembari mengumpat. Ia bergegas naik, tak lagi menoleh pada Sakura.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Petugas SAR berdiri berjajar pada posisi siap. Semua unit yang dikerahkan membentuk barisan. Ada tim lain juga. Kakashi mengobrol singkat dengan kapten tim lain lalu kembali ke barisan peletonnya. "Aku memegang denah gedung ini. Ada kebocoran gas dan disinyalir ada percikan api di bagian _basement_. Aku ingin beberapa di antara kalian ke bawah mencari pusat kebocoran, sementara harus ada yang naik ke atas untuk mengarahkan pegawai-pegawai yang terjebak di lantai atas. cari apakah ada yang terluka. Yamanaka Ino, kau ke atas."

"Siap, Pak."

"Aku juga ke atas!" tawar Kiba. Kakashi mengangguk menyanggupinya. Lelaki berambut cokelat jabrik itu menghampiri Ino, memamerinya senyum, membuat Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Naruto, kau nanti ke—"

"Perutku agak tidak enak, boleh aku absen?"

"Mau mati kau?" balas Kakashi.

Sakura melirik Naruto heran. Belum apa-apa, Sakura ingin melepas sepatunya dan menggetok kepala Naruto.

"Jadi, beberapa panel listrik akan dimatikan. Semua pintu otomatis akan dibuat manual selama kita bekerja. Separuh dari kalian ke pusat panel pipa di bawah."

Dengan itu, semua bergegas bekerja.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Ruangan pusat pipa itu benar-benar gelap. Hanya ada pencahayaan seadanya. Suasananya dingin dan lebar ruangannya sekitar empat kali enam meter. Pintu masuk besi ada di ujung.

Kakashi bekerja cekatan. Ia menemukan satu panel pipa yang harus disumbat untuk sementara agar kebocoran tak berlangsung lama. Ia mencoba memutar kunciannya. Tenten mencoba membantu Kakashi. Lee yang akhirnya sampai setelah mendapat pesan dari _walkie-talkie_ Tenten segera datang. "Kapten, sepertinya ini pengaruh umur." Lee tersenyum lebar.

Kakashi mengerutkan alisnya.

"Biar kucoba memutar kunciannya. Dan, _Perempuan_ , menyingkir."

Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya sementara Lee tertawa pelan.

Lee memutar kenop besinya sekuat tenaga. Beberapa urat di wajahnya menyembul dan wajah Lee memerah. " _Hiyaa_!"

Kenop berhasil memutar, membuat letupan kecil gas yang membuat Lee terpental terbang.

"LEE!"

Punggung Lee menabrak satu pipa kecil—menancap di sana sebelum Lee ambruk.

Tenten berteriak histeris, menghampiri Lee dan mengecek lukanya. Tangannya gemetar hebat. Darah segar membanjiri telapak tangan Tenten. "Medis! Ke mana medis!"

Kakashi buru-buru menyumbat pipa yang makin bocor. Kunciannya patah.

"Kalian tak apa-apa?"

Naruto muncul di pintu membawa kapak besar. Di belakangnya, Sakura mengikutinya. " _Aishh_ , ternyata memang sulit melakukan pekerjaan tanpaku, ya." Naruto melempar cengirannya.

"Sakura! Jangan diam saja!"

Lee merintih kesakitan.

Sakura berjalan mendekat ke Lee yang terkurap di lantai yang dingin. Perempuan itu berjongkok, mengecek punggung Lee. Sakura merobek kain pakaian punggung Lee untuk melihat lukanya. Menganga dan darah keluar dari sana.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana?"

"Berhentilah menangis," ujar Sakura malas. "Kau menangis tak akan membuat lukanya menutup dengan ajaib."

"Oi, Naruto!" panggil Kakashi.

Naruto memandangi Kakashi sejenak. "Bisa menahannya sebentar lagi, kan?"

Kakashi mengangguk pelan. Tangannya masih memegangi pipa, menyumbat kebocorannya dengan kain jaket yang tebal. Naruto mendongak, mengamati satu persatu sambungan pipa. Pandangan matanya menjelajah. Ia mencari sumber pipanya. Sepertinya tersambung di ruangan sebelah.

"Aku akan kembali."

Sakura menggulung lengan panjangnya. "Dia tidak mungkin bisa berjalan keluar dalam keadaan begini. Takut darahnya makin mengucur."

"Lalu harus bagaimana?"

"Operasi kecil di sini saja."

Lee melotot.

Sakura mengikat rambutnya lalu membuka kotak medisnya. "Tenang saja. Tidak kena arterinya. Aku harus menutup lukanya dulu, itu yang penting." Sakura mengeluarkan benang jahit dan beberapa perban. "Kau tidak takut jarum, kan? Bisa menahan sakit sebentar, kan?"

Lee menggenggam tangan Tenten tanpa ia sadari—membuat Tenten kaget.

Sakura tersenyum diam-diam.

Naruto sampai di sumber salah satu pipa. Dengan kapaknya, ia memutus rangkaian pipa. Dalam sekejap, temperatur turun dan tekanan gas dalam pipa anjlok.

Di ruangan sebelah, Kakashi jatuh terduduk, lega. "Bagaimana dengan Lee?"

Sakura menyelesaikan jahitannya ketika Naruto kembali ke ruangan itu. Ia memerhatikan bagaimana Sakura menutup punggung Lee dengan kasa besar dan perban. "Wah, kau benar-benar dokter."

Sakura mendesis.

"Jadi, semua sudah beres?" tanya Tenten.

"Sampai di kantor, periksakan lagi di ruang kesehatan untuk membersihkan lukanya lagi."

"Aku dengar, evakuasi di atas sudah selesai." Tenten mematikan _walkie-talkie_ miliknya. "Kita harus segera keluar."

Naruto menghampiri Kakashi, membantunya berdiri dan berjalan, sementara Tenten mencoba membopong Lee. Di pintu ruangan, Naruto menoleh pada Sakura yang masih menata isi kotak medisnya. "Cepatlah. Jangan lambat begitu."

Sakura mengerang kesal. "Jangan cerewet. Pergi sana! Bukannya sudah jadi hobimu meninggalkanku?"

Naruto tertawa pelan dan keluar dari ruangan, menyusul Lee dan Tenten di depannya.

Sakura menutup kotak medisnya dan bangkit berdiri. Dua langkah kecil, dahi Sakura mengerut. Mendadak, semuanya berputar. Sakura menurunkan kotak medisnya dan memegangi kepalanya. Perempuan itu menarik napas panjang—sebelum pandangannya berubah gelap.

Ia jatuh pingsan.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Naruto meregangkan otot lehernya. Lelaki itu lalu bersiul-siul, melajukan truknya menuju kantor SAR. Ia perlu istirahat setelah ini. Naruto mengambil _walkie-talkie_ -nya. Baterainya hampir habis. "Tenten?"

"Ya, _copy_?"

"Bagaimana Lee? Masih mengerang? Badannya demam?"

"Tidak. Lee dan Kakashi- _san_ baik-baik saja."

Naruto mengangguk. Ia hampir mematikan _walkie-talkie_ di tangannya, ketika mendadak ia merasa tak enak. "Tenten, siapa saja yang ada di armada itu? Juga unit di depan kalian?"

Tenten menyebutkan semua namanya.

Lengkap.

 _Kecuali satu nama._

Naruto mendesah tak nyaman. Lelaki itu memutar arah mobil yang ia kendarai.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Pak?" Seorang pegawai di menara utama berdiri di depan boks kendali semua panel otomatis, menelepon seseorang sembari melihat jendela ke arah halaman. "Aku melihat ada satu unit mobil SAR kembali. Apa ada yang belum beres?"

" _Apanya? Mungkin ada urusan lain. Hidupkan semua mesin dan pintu otomatisnya."_

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Pintu ruang pipa terdorong, terbuka pelan. Kepala Naruto menyembul. Lelaki itu langsung mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan benar saja. Ia menemukan sosok Sakura terbaring tak bergerak di ujung ruangan.

"Sial," umpatnya.

Naruto buru-buru menghampiri Sakura. Ia menggoncang bahu Sakura pelan. Tapi perempuan itu tetap bergeming. Maka Naruto menarik tubuh Sakura, mencoba menggendongnya. Tubuh lunglai Sakura berada dalam dekapannya sekarang.

"Orang macam apa yang bisa pingsan semudah ini?"

Naruto perlahan melangkah menuju pintu—namun mendadak, lampu padam, hanya dua detik. Keanehan tidak berhenti di sana. Mendadak, pendingin ruangan hidup dan mengeluarkan asap dingin, seperti kulkas besar. Tak hanya itu. Naruto dibuat melotot ketika pintu besi yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan keluar mendadak menutup, dan kunciannya berputar mengunci secara otomatis.

Naruto membeku. Ia menunduk memandang wajah Sakura yang pucat. Pelan-pelan, Naruto menurunkannya, meletakkan Sakura di lantai dengan hati-hati. Ia lalu berlari ke arah pintu, mencoba membuka kunciannya. Namun tak ada yang berubah. Pintu tetap tertutup kokoh. Naruto mulai berteriak frustrasi. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Gerutuan Naruto membuat Sakura mendapatkan lagi kesadarannya. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan ia langsung memerhatikan sekitar. Beberapa detik, Sakura menggosok lengannya.

 _Dingin._

"Di mana ini?"

Naruto menoleh. "Kau … sudah sadar."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kita terkunci."

Sakura melongo. Ia melihat sekeliling lalu memandangi Naruto.

"Bagaimana ini?" Naruto menatap _walkie-talkie_. Baterainya habis. Naruto merogoh ponselnya. Menatap layarnya, Naruto berteriak frustrasi lagi.

"Tidak ada sinyal?"

Naruto berjalan mondar-mandir, berharap menemukan sinyal.

Sakura berangsur tersenyum. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, bukankah atmosfernya bagus? Romantis…."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Ayo, bergeraklah!" Sakura melompat-lompat, mengayunkan tangannya ke udara, sambil sesekali menarik lengan Naruto yang hanya bisa duduk diam. "Kalau kau tidak bergerak, kaubisa mati kedinginan!" Tapi Naruto tetap tak merespons. Dibiarkannya Sakura mondar-mandir di hadapannya, tetap bergerak.

" _Argh_! Diamlah!"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya lalu menendang lutut Naruto. "Terserah kau sajalah."

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. Makin lama, ruangan makin dingin. Keduanya seperti terperangkap di 'kulkas' raksasa. Meski malas, tapi apa yang dilakukan Sakura memang benar. Kalau tetap diam, ia akan membeku. Meski Naruto tak pernah takut mati, apalagi jika kematiannya disebabkan oleh pekerjaannya sebagai anggota tim SAR, namun tetap saja, scenario mati di ruangan ini adalah ide buruk.

Maka, mau tak mau, ia bangkit berdiri, dan mulai ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Naruto menggigil.

Begitu pula Sakura. Keduanya duduk berdampingan, memeluk lutut masing-masing. Napas keduanya melemah. Kepulan asap hangat dari napas mereka mengepul sampai terlihat mata dengan jelas. Wajah keduanya pucat. Titik-titik es menghiasi helai rambut keduanya.

Sudah berapa lama keduanya terjebak di sana? Kenapa tidak ada bantuan yang datang?

Sakura menggeser duduknya, mendekat pada Naruto. Sisi tubuh keduanya kini menempel. Sakura menggigil hebat. Giginya bergemeretuk keras. Matanya perlahan terkatup. Naruto menoleh pelan-pelan. Lelaki itu menggerakkan lututnya, menyenggol lutut Sakura. "Jangan tidur. Ja-jangan tertidur. Sekali kau tidur, kau tidak akan bangun l-lagi."

Sakura tersenyum tipis—masih memejamkan mata. "Aku tidak mau m-mati."

Naruto terdiam.

"Aku bahkan belum me-menikah," ujarnya pelan. "Naruto?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau … menyukaiku?"

Naruto menghela napas. "Tidak."

Sakura tak bergerak. Matanya terpejam. Sisi wajahnya jatuh di bahu Naruto.

"H-hei, bangun."

Sakura lemas.

"A-aku menyukaimu. Menyukaimu," ulangnya.

Sakura tersenyum. "A-aku tahu itu."

"Bodoh."

" _Baka_ ," balas Sakura. Senyumnya lalu berangsur menghilang. Dalam hitungan menit, Sakura tak bergerak lagi. Kali ini tak tersenyum lagi.

Naruto bergerak dengan susah payah. Ia menepuki pipi Sakura. Namun perempuan itu tak kunjung bangun. Naruto menggumamkan 'jangan bercanda' beberapa kali. Tapi Sakura yang selama ini ia kenal cerewet, sama sekali tak menjawab omelan Naruto. Perempuan itu bergeming. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, menepuk pipi Sakura lebih kuat. Tubuh Sakura bergeser, hampir jatuh—namun Naruto menangkap Sakura dalam dekapannya. Menggigil, Naruto membaringkan tubuh Sakura di lantai perlahan-lahan.

Lelaki itu lalu melepas rompinya, dan kemudian pakaiannya. Dengan hati-hati, ia juga melucuti pakaian Sakura.

Saat tubuh Sakura hanya terlindung sepasang kain saja, Naruto menariknya lagi dalam pelukannya. Lelaki itu memeluknya—berbagi hangat, berharap bisa selamat. Tangan besar Naruto mengusap-usap punggung telanjang Sakura. Napas hangat Naruto mendebur di kulit bahu perempuan itu.

"Jangan m-mati."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _Uwowowoo~ akhirnya chapter 4. Dulu originalnya, pikirku threeshot trus tamat. Tapi ini 4 chapter kok baru nyampe setengah cerita eaaa!_

 _Hope you all like this fic^^ Terimaaaa kasih untuk semua review yang masuk. Sempet ada yang bilang aneh ngebayangin setting Korea. Ini settingnya Jepang kok. Meski idenya dari film Korea. Well, hope you love it! Kita mulai romance-nya di chapter setelah ini :)  
_

 _Seperti biasa, masih rajin promo. Untuk yang udah punya Forgive to Forget di rak novel di rumah, sempatkan kasih bintang di Goodreads, yaa! Syukur-syukur kalau ada review-nya sekalian, untuk perbaikan novel-novel selanjutnya. Terima kasih :D_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	5. Chapter 5

" _ **Love is like the first cigarette. You don't know what you're doing at first, and before you know it, you're addicted."**_

 _ **unknown**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Big influence from LOVE 911 / Bandage / Band Aid, Korean Movie (2012) starred Han Hyo Joo and Go Soo! Almost total same-plot! **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, and OOC (I made Naruto 30 y.o and Sakura 27 y.o as an excuse for the OOC-ness, haha :D)_

.

.

"Wah, jahitannya benar-benar rapi."

Lee menggerakkan lehernya, menoleh pada suster yang memeriksa luka jahitan di punggungnya. Begitu sampai di kantor pusat, ia dan Kakashi yang mendapatkan sedikit luka memar di tangannya, segera menuju ke ruang perawatan kesehatan. Seorang dokter dan perawat segera memeriksa keduanya. Tenten memilih menemani keduanya, masih dengan pakaian SAR yang lengkap.

"Benarkah?" tanya Tenten.

Sang perawat mengangguk. Dokter jaga melirik sebentar ke arah luka Lee dan memberikan tanda jempol untuk mendukung pernyataan si perawat tadi. "Kubilang juga apa. Lihat saja, bahkan sebentar lagi pun, kau pasti bisa main sepak bola."

Tenten tersenyum lega.

"Permisi?"

Semua orang dalam ruang kesehatan menoleh. Yamanaka Ino berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan.

"Maaf, ada yang lihat Sakura?"

Kakashi menoleh pada Lee dan Tenten. Bukannya tadi dia ada? Bukannya Sakura terus bersama timnya? Namun, Lee dan Tenten memasang ekspresi wajah yang sama bingungnya. Mendadak Kakashi merasa tak enak. "Mungkin dia bersama … Naruto?" tebak Kakashi.

Kiba mendadak muncul di balik Ino. Napasnya tertengah. "Kapten! Aku juga tidak bisa menemukan Naruto. Tidak bisa dihubungi juga."

Baik Kakashi, Tenten, dan Lee langsung buru-buru berdiri. Kakashi langsung mengenakan lagi jaketnya. Melihat pasiennya mendadak berdiri dari tepian ranjang yang sedari tadi didudukinya, perawat yang merawat Lee langsung memukul bahu Lee. "Kau mau ke mana?"

Lee menepuk balik lengan si perawat—memonyongkan bibirnya. "Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang aku sudah boleh main sepak bola?"

Kakashi mengeratkan rompinya. "Kita kembali ke gedung tadi."

.

.

.

.

 **EMERGENCY LOVE**

 **Chapter 5 of 9**

.

.

.

Pintu otomatis terbuka. Balok besi besar itu terbuka dengan sedikit deritan yang membuat tim SAR menutup telinga. Begitu pintu terbuka, kepulan udara beku menerjang wajah semua orang. Lee buru-buru mengeratkan jaketnya, menggigil. Kakashi dan Tenten mengibaskan tangannya ke udara, menepikan kabut-kabut es yang pekat.

Begitu pandangan cukup jernih, mata ketiganya melebar.

Di lantai, mereka menemukan Naruto dan Sakura yang tak bergerak. Beku.

Berpelukan.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Selama beberapa jam, tubuh Sakura dan Naruto diletakkan di ruang khusus, dibungkus penuh dengan jaket penghangat yang sangat tebal, membuat keduanya terlihat seperti kepompong. Suhu tubuh mereka turun drastis. Ketika ditemukan, kulit keduanya memutih dan wajahnya pucat. Bibirnya membeku dan rambut keduanya kaku karena udara yang membeku membentuk butiran es. Detak jantung mereka juga sempat melemah. Namun setelah mendapat penanganan dan perawatan selama beberapa jam, kulit kedua insan manusia itu mulai merona. Keringat mulai terbentuk, dan warna pucat pasi wajah mereka mulai kembali normal.

"Katakanlah ada seseorang yang sangat membencimu, tapi ternyata, dia selalu ada saat kau membutuhkannya. Meski menjengkelkan, tapi dia benar-benar baik."

Ino mengangguk-angguk. Perempuan itu memainkan ponselnya, mengabaikan Sakura yang duduk-duduk di taman, menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Ino. Di dada Sakura, ada sebuah buku kedokteran. Sementara satu tangan Sakura menggenggam tisu, yang ia gunakan untuk menyeka ingusnya. Sejak kemarin ia sadarkan diri, ada sisa-sisa flu yang menyerangnya. Tapi sekarang tak parah.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa orang baik itu tak bisa lepas dari pikiranmu?"

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum lebar, masih mendongak menatap Ino.

"Apa dia tampan dan seksi?"

Senyum Sakura makin lebar.

Ino menunduk, tak lagi memandangi ponselnya. Di pangkuannya, Sakura memasang senyum bodoh yang membuat Ino takjub dan menahan tawa sendiri. "Itu artinya, 'Dapatkan dia segera!', puas? Tidak ada alasan untuk menyia-nyiakan laki-laki seperti itu."

"Aku tahuuu!"

Kiba menunduk, memandangi dua anggota sukarelawan yang duduk di taman dari beranda lantai dua gedung. Lelaki itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri memperhatikan Ino. _Ah, bagaimana mendapatkannya?_ Kiba belum selesai melamun ketika mendadak seseorang menepuk bahunya. Kiba menoleh dan mendapati cengiran lebar di wajah Naruto.

"Sedang apa kau memasang ekspresi mesum begitu?" ejek Naruto.

Kiba mendesis. "Berani-beraninya bilang begitu. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya? Kabarku? Aku baik-baik saja, masih hidup." Naruto tertawa lepas. "Benar kata Kakashi, nyawaku ada sembilan."

"Bukan itu, Payah."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya.

Kiba memberi isyarat lewat sudut matanya, meminta Naruto melongok ke bawah. Di salah satu dudukan semen di taman kantor SAR, ada Ino dan Sakura yang bercengkerama. Naruto terdiam beberapa saat. Ia menoleh pada Kiba, bingung dengan maksud Kiba.

"Apa maksu—"

Lubang hidung Kiba mengembang. Alis lelaki itu bergerak-gerak, menyindir Naruto. "Siapa yang mesum, heh? Kau melucuti pakaian Sakura, memeluknya seperti itu."

Naruto mendesis, memukul kepala Kiba. "Itu kondisi darurat."

Kiba masih tertawa mengejek. "Ayolah. Darurat atau tidak, aku kan tetap tidak tahu kalau kau melakukan sesuatu atau tidak sebagai lelaki normal. Mungkin kau sudah meraba-raba, atau menggesek—"

"Kiba!"

Kiba menepuk lengan Naruto yang terlihat kesal dan kehabisan kata-kata. "Ah, jadilah laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab."

"Kau ini!"

"Toh, Sakura itu tergila-gila padamu, kan?" Kiba menyeringai. "Pikir lagi. Memangnya mau sampai kapan kau menutup hatimu?" Dengan itu, Kiba berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan beranda dan Naruto yang tetap berdiri di sana. Lelaki pirang itu menunduk lagi, menatap ke arah taman.

Sakura mendongak menatapnya balik.

Perempuan itu lalu melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman lebar.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, hampir membalas lambaian tangan Sakura, namun buru-buru berpura-pura menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri. Ia bisa melihat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Naruto berbalik, segera meninggalkan beranda—

—sebelum Sakura menyadari senyuman lebar yang lelaki itu mati-matian sembunyikan.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Ada kebakaran di Shibuya!"

Hari-hari Sakura membaik. Tugas sukarelanya bersama tim SAR Tokyo perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi kegiatan yang bisa ia nikmati. Meski setiap hari bergelut dengan kondisi yang berbahaya, namun Sakura merasa tak ada yang salah dengan dunianya sekarang. Suara _sirine_ , juga derap langkah kaki para petugas SAR yang berlarian memberi penyelamatan. Kotak medis yang berat pun sudah menjadi rekan terbaik Sakura sekarang.

Ada tawa-tawa yang menyenangkan untuk didengar dari para tim SAR setiap kali semua menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik. Sakura mulai terbiasa.

Ino pun sudah tak pernah mengeluh pada Sakura. Pernah sekali, ketika sesi latihan _drill_ pemadaman api di salah satu lapangan latihan, semua anggota tim malah bermain air, menyemprotkannya ke seluruh anggota hingga basah kuyup. Dan Kiba dengan santainya menggendong Ino secara tiba-tiba, membuat Ino meronta-ronta dalam dekapannya—namun berakhir dengan tawa-tawa lepas yang mengudara, meski ujungnya Ino tetap memukul kepala Kiba.

Sakura menarik napas panjang.

" _Clear_?"

Naruto mengangkat jempolnya. Tim yang lain menghampiri pegawai-pegawai salah satu gedung perkantoran yang berhasil selamat. Naruto tersenyum lebar. Deretan giginya putih, kontras dengan seluruh tubuh dan kulit wajahnya yang menghitam karena jejak asap. Tim yang lain sibuk memadamkan api.

Seperti biasa, penyelamatan sigap berjalan lancar.

Sakura berlari-lari kecil, membawa sekotak alat-alat medis yang lumayan berat. Ia berlari mendatangi Naruto, lalu berjalan menyejajarinya. Sakura mendongak memandangi wajah penuh corengan jejak asap hitam di wajah Naruto, mencari tanda-tanda adanya luka fisik. Ketika Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih wajahnya, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Lelaki itu berdeham.

Sakura meraih lengan Naruto. Naruto sempat sedikit melawan, menolak diseret Sakura. Tetapi lelaki itu tak benar-benar menghentakkan pegangan jemari lembut Sakura di lengannya. Dan lagi, Sakura cukup keras kepala. Ia tetap menyeret Naruto menepi, ke halaman gedung yang dipenuhi tim SAR yang duduk kelelahan sebelum semuanya bersiap naik mobil, kembali ke pangkalan SAR.

Sakura mendapati goresan luka di lengan Naruto. Perempuan itu membantu Naruto melipat lengan kaos Naruto hingga ke bahu. Merawatnya dengan telaten, Sakura menyiapkan plester kecil. Perempuan itu meniup-niup lengan Naruto sebelum merekatkan plester mini itu untuk menutup goresan di lengan Naruto.

Lelaki itu menunduk. Bukan, ia bukan memandangi lengannya. Yang menarik perhatian matanya adalah bagaimana wajah Sakura begitu dekat dari kulit lengannya. Bibir perempuan itu meniupi kulit lengan Naruto. Udara tipis itu menggelitik Naruto.

Sakura merekatkan plester dan menekannya pelan-pelan dengan telunjuknya.

"Sempurna!" Sakura mendongak—mendapati Naruto memandanginya.

Naruto tak menarik pandangannya.

Sakura … mendadak kikuk. Ketika perempuan itu pikir bisa mengomeli Naruto atau melontarkan kalimat semacam ' _apa lihat-lihat!'_ , namun kenyataannya, mulut perempuan itu terkunci.

Kornea mata Sakura bergerak.

Begitu pula Naruto.

 _Mulut sialan! Katakan sesuatu!_

"Oi, Sakura! Jangan pacaran! Bantu aku!" teriak Ino dari sisi halaman yang lain.

Sakura tersentak. Dilihatnya Naruto mengulum bibirnya dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke sekitar. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, menahan senyum. Ia merangkak mundur, tak mengatakan apa-apa lalu menghampiri Ino. Ketika sudah yakin Sakura sudah menyingkir, Naruto menoleh lagi.

Sebuah senyum terpahat di wajahnya tanpa bisa ia cegah.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Sebentar lagi, tim akan bergegas naik ke masing-masing mobil. Naruto bangkit berdiri dari rerumputan. Tanpa sadar, matanya memandang nyalang pada sekitar, mencari sosok seseorang. Tentu saja, Naruto menemukan perempuan itu dengan mudah.

Langkah kaki Sakura sudah semakin berat. Perempuan itu menunduk.

Naruto melangkah mendekatinya. Belum sampai Sakura jatuh ke rerumputan, lengan Naruto sudah menahan bahu Sakura. Mata perempuan itu sudah terpejam. Naruto menghela napas pelan. Tanpa banyak pikir, ia menggendongnya. Naruto membawanya ke mobil, mendudukkannya seolah perempuan itu tertidur, bersandar di bahunya.

Di kantor pusat, Naruto membawanya ke ruang perawatan. Ketika dokter memeriksanya, Sakura sudah sadar.

"Kepalamu masih pusing?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Sepertinya tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa dia mudah sekali pingsan?" sahut Naruto. Lelaki itu dengan santainya menduduki kursi dokter, memutar-mutar rodanya sambil memperhatikan Sakura di ranjang klinik.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak apa-apa, hanya kelelahan." Sakura merapikan kemejanya.

Karena hari sudah sore, Naruto—yang sebenarnya belum puas dengan jawaban dokter—mengantar Sakura pulang dengan mobilnya. Toh arah apartemennya tak terlalu jauh dari apartemen Naruto.

"Aku punya kenangan buruk dengan mobil ini," dengus Sakura.

"Sudah bagus aku mau mengantarmu pulang," balas Naruto enteng. "Mau kuturunkan lagi di tengah jalan?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Eh, apa kita langsung pulang?"

"Memangnya mau ke mana?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat berpikir. "Mmm," ia menggumam pelan. "Laut? Aku ingin melihat laut!"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Ketika SUV silver itu berhenti tak jauh di pelabuhan Tokyo, tepatnya si tepian pantai Odaiba, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Semburat merah terlukis berserakan di angkasa, Naruto membuka kaca mobilnya, membiarkan angin sore dengan aroma laut yang hangat masuk dengan bebas ke dalam mobil. Suara dengkuran Sakura terdengar menipis.

" _Ck_ , perempuan mana yang mendengkur seperti babi begini."

Sakura tetap anteng, tertidur dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Meski heran, nyatanya, Naruto tertawa dibuatnya. Lelaki itu mengambil sedotan, menyentuhkannya di lubang hidung Sakura, mengganggunya. Kalau tidak dibangunkan sekarang, perempuan itu akan melewatkan keindahan matahari tenggelam.

Sakura menggerak-gerakkan hidungnya.

Naruto buru-buru menarik tangannya.

Sakura hampir bersin. Matanya terbuka perlahan. Ketika ia menoleh, Naruto di sampingnya memejamkan matanya rapat. "Eh, dia tertidur?" Sakura menarik napas. Ia mengenal aroma ini. Mengedarkan pandangannya, mata perempuan itu melebar.

 _Laut!_

Naruto benar-benar membawanya ke laut! Sakura turun mobil perlahan. Angin sore yang hangat langsung menerjangnya. Senyum di bibirnya merekah sempurna. Tangannya terlempar ke udara. Sedetik, perempuan itu berteriak keras, menantang angin dari laut.

Di dalam mobil, Naruto membuka satu matanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Jangan berisik."

Sakura tak lelah berteriak-teriak dari tadi. Perempuan itu meneriakkan ' _Aaaa_ ' ke arah laut, mulai matahari masih tersisa di ujung barat, hingga langit benar-benar berubah keunguan. Sakura banyak tertawa-tawa. Ia berlari-lari kecil ke tepian laut, membiarkan kaki dan ujung celananya basah, lalu berangsur mundur. Sesekali ia menendangi air laut, senang sendiri.

Naruto berdiri di belakangnya. Ketika perempuan itu menoleh, ia pura-pura menggosok lubang telinganya. Bukannya ia sangat terganggu. Namun sekelebat, ia terpikir, memangnya tenggorokannya tak sakit? "Seperti tidak pernah melihat laut saja."

Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan cengiran.

Keduanya lalu berjalan menyusuri pantai.

"Sebelum Kyoto, keluargaku tinggal di Okinawa. Banyak pantai bagus di sana," kisah Sakura. "Ngomong-ngomong, di mana keluargamu?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Naruto senang. "Tim SAR adalah keluargaku."

Sakura hanya mengangguk ringan. "Kudengar, kebanyakan anggota SAR berasal dari militer?"

"Begitulah."

"Kau juga?"

Naruto mengiyakan.

"Ah, bertarung dengan bahaya memang _passion_ bagimu rupanya."

"Kau sendiri, apa jadi dokter memang cita-citamu?"

Sakura menoleh. Ditatapnya Naruto sedetik dan dikulumnya sebuah senyuman teduh. Perempuan itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas pasir, duduk di sana memandangi lautan. Ia menepuk pasir di sampingnya, memberi Naruto tanda untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Masih ingat ceritaku dulu?"

"Apa?"

"Tentang ibuku."

"Yang bohong itu?"

Sakura tertawa. Namun berangsur, tawanya berubah hambar. "Itu … ayahku. Saat itu, aku … masih usia sekolah. Ayahku terkena kanker. Kondisinya menyedihkan. Lelucon-leluconnya sudah tidak mampu membuat aku dan ibuku tertawa. Aku tahu, ayah tak ingin aku dan ibu bersedih. Ayah meninggal ketika aku sedang sekolah dan ibuku bekerja. Ayah meninggal begitu saja. Mungkin karena tak ingin merepotkan kami." Sakura membasahi bibirnya. Senyum tipis terlukis di sana. Beberapa kali, Sakura terlihat seolah menahan diri untuk tak menarik napas panjang. "Keluarga kami bukan keluarga kaya. Untuk membeli obat pereda rasa sakit saja, kami kesusahan."

Naruto memandangi sisi wajah Sakura yang tak menoleh padanya. Semilir angin yang tenang menggoyangkan beberapa helai rambutnya.

"Aku hanya … tak ingin ada orang lain yang bernasib seperti … ayahku." Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya, memandangi telapak tangannya baik-baik. "Tangan ini … akan merawat banyak orang."

Entah mengapa, Naruto tak henti memandangi Sakura dengan lekat.

Kali ini, senyum Sakura lebih mengembang. Perempuan itu bangkit berdiri. Ia menepuk pantatnya pelan, menyingkirkan butiran pasir yang menempel di celananya. "Aku tak percaya aku menceritakan semua ini padamu."

Naruto mendongak. Dilihatnya Sakura berjalan menjauh. "Hei, apa kau lapar?"

Sakura menoleh secepat kilat. "Sushi! Aku mau sushi!"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Naruto cegukan.

Di meja, tersaji banyak sekali hidangan sushi, juga beberapa botol sake. Sebagian di antaranya sudah kandas isinya, hanya menjadi botol-botol kosong. Naruto berulang kali membenturkan dahinya di meja, lalu tertawa. Ia lebih teler ketimbang Sakura. Perempuan itu duduk tenang di hadapannya, memakan sushi di piringnya sembari sesekali meneguk sake-nya. Ia memandangi Naruto baik-baik. Mata lelaki itu sudah setengah tertutup.

Keduanya duduk di sebuah restoran hotel yang terletak di dekat tepian pantai. Jika Sakura menoleh ke kaca jendela di sisi kanannya, ia bisa melihat laut luas terhampar bebas. Cahaya bulan membias di permukaannya, membuat airnya terlihat berkilauan. Ombak yang tenang menari-nari di sana. Bulatan rembulan terlihat bergoyang-goyang. Melihatnya saja, Sakura masih bisa mengingat jelas aroma asin anginnya.

Entah mengapa, Sakura benar-benar menikmatinya.

"Pemandangannya bagus?" tanya Naruto dengan suara goyah.

Sakura mengangguk, tak menyangka Naruto ternyata memandanginya.

"Kautahu, jendela apartemenku, juga bisa melihat pemandangangan indah di Tokyo ketika malam."

"Begitukah?"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk keras, bersemangat. "Aku memakai, _hic,_ semua tabunganku untuk membelinya. Suatu … hari, aku membawa kekasihku di salah satu gedung tua, lalu kutunjuk bangunan apartemen paling tinggi di distrik situ. Kubilang, aku akan membeli apartemen untuknya. Aku … melamarnya di sana."

Senyum Sakura memudar.

Naruto yang teler tertawa lebar. "Dia menertawakanku. Tapi kubilang, aku akan melakukan, _hic,_ apa saja untuknya. Kami … teman sejak kecil. Dia anak orang kaya. Dia sangaaat menyukaiku, padahal awalnya aku tidak tahu. Tapi akhirnya aku tahu." Naruto tertawa di sela cegukannya. "Untuk menikahinya, aku rela bekerja keras agar jadi layak."

"Benarkah? Akhirnya kalian … menikah?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, hampir membelai kepala pirang lelaki itu. Namun Naruto mendadak mendongak. Ia memandangi Sakura dalam diam. Tak ada kalimat yang keluar. Sakura hampir membuka mulutnya ketika Naruto mendadak menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangisan. Butiran air tercetak di pelupuk matanya yang lelah.

"Aku … sangat _merindukanmu_."

Sakura menelan ludah, memandang Naruto dengan prihatin. Lelaki itu … mengira Sakura mendiang istrinya?

"Kau ke mana saja?" tanya Naruto dengan suara ringkih. "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Serindu apa?" tanya Sakura—yang di mata Naruto terhalusinasi menjadi sosok istrinya.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. "Sangat … rindu. Sampai aku tak peduli … kalau besok aku akan mati. Tak apa."

Sakura menunduk. _Sesakit itukah ditinggalkan?_

Naruto menjatuhkan lagi kepalanya di meja.

Laki-laki ini…

Butiran air hangat itu ikut terkumpul di mata Sakura.

"Eh?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan sepasang mata yang sayu itu, Naruto memandangi Sakura sebentar lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, seperti mencari sesuatu. Sakura menarik napas panjang lalu memasang senyuman tipis. "Apa dia sudah pergi? Kau melihat mendiang istrimu, kan, tadi?"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Karena Naruto teler berat, Sakura memesan kamar sekalian di hotel yang sama. Satu kamar dengan ranjang yang cukup untuk dua orang. Namun perempuan itu memilih duduk di sofa di dekat ranjang. Ia memperhatikan sosok tertidur Naruto.

Lelaki itu mengigau, menyebut nama seseorang.

Tak hanya sekali.

Sakura memeluk lututnya, juga menggigiti bibirnya. Sakura mengusap dahinya, menepikan poninya. Mendadak ia lelah.

Bahu Naruto gemetar. Apa lelaki itu mimpi buruk?

Sakura akhirnya turun dari sofa. Perlahan, tanpa suara, ia merangkak naik ke ranjang, berbaring berhadapan dengan Naruto. Suara igauan lelaki itu makin terdengar jelas—makin mengiris hatinya.

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana aku bisa menolongmu?" bisik Sakura lirih.

Jemari Sakura merambat pelan. Tangannya mengambang di udara, ingin menepuk bahu Naruto untuk menenangkan lelaki itu. Namun, perlukah Sakura melakukannya? Sakura betah memandangi tiap lekukan wajah Naruto. Bulu mata lelaki itu bergetar, pertanda ia juga tak tenang dalam tidurnya.

Satu gumaman lagi, Sakura akhirnya menepuk lengan Naruto, menenangkannya.

Racauan Naruto terhenti. Deru napasnya berubah tenang.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Perempuan itu mendekatkan wajahnya. Meski awalnya ragu, Sakura mengecup kepala Naruto.

" _Bisakah aku … menyembuhkanmu?"_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _Aww! Akhirnya chapternya mulai ciyus, mulai fokus di cecintaannya! Apa reader mulai excited? *ngetik sambil gemeter* Plotnya akan mulai terasa rush. Adegan-adegannya akan menjadi lebih singkat dan cepat. Sejauh ini plotnya kubuat lumayan sama persis dengan movie, ini tuh kayak rewrite, dengan beberapa perubahan di percakapan karena disesuaikan versi daku hahaha. That's why I said, this fic is purely just for fun.  
_

 _Untuk panjang tiap chapter, rata-rata 2300-2900 words. Chapter 9 (end) nya yang almost 5000 words. Gak bisa dipanjang-panjangin lagi, soalnya kan udah diketik sampai abis mwehehehehee. Makasih banyak reviewer yang setiaaa :*  
_

 _Untuk siapa sosok istrinya, readeeeer boleeeeeh membayangkan siapa pun charanya. I'm not gonna write down her name :D_

 _Sekali lagi, terima kasih :D_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	6. Chapter 6

" _ **The longer you live in the past, the less future you have to enjoy."**_

 _ **unknown**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Big influence from LOVE 911 / Bandage / Band Aid, Korean Movie (2012) starred Han Hyo Joo and Go Soo! Almost total same-plot! **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, and OOC (I made Naruto 30 y.o and Sakura 27 y.o as an excuse for the OOC-ness, haha :D)_

.

.

Naruto terbangun dengan wajah lelah. Ia sudah tak terlalu pusing dan efek sake sudah menghilang dari kepalanya. Yang tersisa hanya sedikit pegal-pegal di bahu dan punggungnya. Lelaki itu membuka tirai jendela kaca, memandangi langit pagi yang masih petang sebagian. Namun setitik matahari pagi sudah tampak di ujung, dengan beberapa sulur cahaya yang memecah langit keunguan.

"Waaah. Indah sekali," pujinya.

Sakura tersenyum menyetujuinya. Perempuan itu duduk di sampingnya, di tepian ranjang, memandangi pemandangan yang sama. Bahunya terasa rileks. Sudah lama ia tak melihat matahari terbit. Dan kini, ada Naruto di sampingnya. Perempuan itu bergeming beberapa saat. Ketika warna keunguan langit sudah mulai didominasi cahaya mentari, perempuan itu ingat kalau kebersamaan ia dan Naruto sudah harus diakhiri. "Mandilah duluan. Aku akan merapikan barang-barang dan siap-siap _check-out_."

"Sekarang?"

Sakura menoleh. "Memangnya kapan lagi?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Masih mau mengobrol?" tanya Sakura. "Aku … pendengar yang baik." _Ya_ , ia bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik kalau Naruto ingin bicara—mungkin soal mendiang istrinya. Kemarin, tak terasa, banyak hal-hal pribadi yang terucapkan. Ia sudah bercerita soal keluarganya. Dan Naruto menceritakan soal _keluarganya_.

"Hari ini kerja, ya."

"Yah, kita akan kembali ke aktivitas harian kita," ucap Sakura, "Suasananya bagus sekali. Tapi, yah, kita harus kembali ke kehidupan masing-masing. Aah, sayang sekali, ya." Sakura pura-pura tertawa. "Bahkan kita sudah menginap di kamar yang sama. Tak terjadi apa-apa. Bahkan ciuman pun tak ada," candanya enteng. Sakura meregangkan tangannya. Meski nadanya bercanda, namun apa yang Sakura katakan memang ada benarnya.

Gara-gara sake sialan, Naruto teler.

Tapi kalau lelaki itu tak teler, mungkin Sakura tak akan tahu betapa rapuhnya lelaki itu.

"Kau ingin ciuman?"

Sakura sontak menoleh. Ia yang hampir bangkit berdiri langsung urung. Dipandanginya Naruto yang hanya menatapnya. Tak ada tawa. Itu … bukan candaan? Sakura termenung. Namun Naruto terlihat tak ada keinginan untuk menarik perkataannya. _Bolehkah?_

Sakura bergerak, mencondongkan tubuhnya.

Ia mengecup ringan bibir lelaki itu—hanya sedetik. Kedua pandangan mata itu beradu, tanpa kata-kata.

.

.

.

.

 **EMERGENCY LOVE**

 **Chapter 6 of 9**

.

.

.

Sakura mengecupnya lagi. Kali ini lebih lama. Mata perempuan itu terpejam. Naruto tak menarik wajahnya. Ia bergeming di posisinya. Mata Naruto tak tertutup sempurna. Ia masih bisa melihat samar bulu mata lentik Sakura, dan ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas, napas hangat Sakura yang mengalir membelai wajahnya. _Bolehkah?_

Naruto menutup matanya. Lelaki itu akhirnya membalas ciuman Sakura. Ringan, singkat, dan keduanya saling memundurkan wajah untuk menarik napas.

Namun mata Sakura masih terpejam. Sakura mengecupnya lagi. Naruto membalasnya lebih singkat. Lelaki itu menelan ludah. Ia hampir mundur, namun tangan Sakura naik, menahan kerah kemejanya. Maka Naruto mengecup Sakura lebih dalam, lebih hangat, sampai ia bisa merasakan sisa-sisa manis di bibir Sakura. Naruto menangkup bingkai wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, menciumnya lebih keras.

Selama beberapa menit, keduanya membiarkan tautan-tautan itu tak terhenti.

Sakura tersenyum, dan Naruto melepas ciumannya. Naruto membuka matanya, dan senyum Sakura makin merekah lebar. Naruto mengecup ujung hidung Sakura.

Keduanya tahu, rencana pulang harus diurungkan.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Ino mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberondong Sakura dengan pertanyaan. Sahabatnya itu tak pulang semalam. Ponselnya juga tak bisa dihubungi. Sudah khawatir, eh, ternyata Sakura malah datang terlambat hari ini. Sakura hanya menyapanya dengan senyum lebar. Ketika melirik Kiba yang duduk di sampingnya, ia tahu Kiba juga menyimpan pertanyaan yang serupa. Terutama sejak Naruto tiba-tiba melompat masuk ke dalam mobil unit SAR yang sudah melaju pelan.

Naruto memberi senyum lebar dan memasang pose hormat pada Kakashi atas keterlambatannya. Kesusahan memarkir mobil, katanya.

"Aku curiga sesuatu."

Ino menoleh pada Kiba. Kiba memberinya isyarat untuk melirik kursi tengah. Ada Naruto yang memejamkan mata, sementara Sakura memang sudah tertidur. Sisi kepalanya menyandar pada bahu Naruto. Sebagian wajah Sakura tertutup topi.

"Jangan-jangan mereka berangkat bersama?" bisik Kiba.

"Sakura semalam tidak pulang."

Mata Kiba melebar.

"Jangan-jangan mereka—"

"Kenapa tidak bilang?" tanya Kiba mendadak.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya. "Eh?"

"Harusnya kau langsung memberitahuku. Tahu begitu kan aku bisa ke apartemenmu. Ah, sayang sekali kesempatan emas terlepas begitu saja," gumam Kiba—yang disambut Ino dengan pukulan keras di kepala batu Kiba.

Kiba meringis.

"Mungkin mereka sudah bersama?" bisik Lee dari belakang.

Kakashi yang sadar pembicaraan anak buahnya, membuka jendela mobil lebar-lebar lalu mengangkat _walkie-talkie_ , berkomunikasi dengan tim lain. "Yo! Tim sudah lengkap semua? Hari yang cerah? Cocok sekali untuk berkencan!"

Naruto terbatuk mendengar pengumuman Kakashi.

Sakura terantuk. Ia buru-buru membenahi topinya, lalu menyandar ke jendela—menjauh dari bahu Naruto, mengabaikan cekikikan Kiba dan Ino.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Ini?"

"Ah, saat itu ada evakuasi gedung yang retak. Beberapa tiang berjatuhan."

"Kalau yang ini?" Sakura menunjuk lekukan otot perut Naruto. Ada goresan bekas luka di sana.

"Ah, kalau tak salah luka saat ada kebakaran di Perfektur Chiba."

"Kalau yang ini?"

Naruto meraba bekas luka di lehernya, yang ditunjuk-tunjuk Sakura. "Ah, ini saat penyelamatan _boat_ tenggelam."

"Ini? Ini? Ini?" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto, lalu memencet hidung lelaki itu—membuat Naruto tertawa dan memencet hidung Sakura balik. Ia membenahi posisinya di sofa. Mencari bantal, Naruto memasangnya di belakang leher. Ia lalu melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Sakura, membawa perempuan itu dalam pelukannya. Sakura mengecup leher Naruto sejenak. "Hei, mau mandi sekarang?"

Naruto menggeleng-geleng.

Sakura melepas pelukan Naruto lalu meraih kemeja Naruto yang tergeletak di bawah sofa. Memakainya untuk menutup tubuhnya, ujung kemeja itu mampu meraih batas panggul Sakura. Selagi memakai kemeja lelaki itu, Sakura menghela napas panjang. Naruto yang tadi memejamkan matanya, memandangi sosok punggung Sakura.

"Berjanjilah sesuatu padaku."

Naruto membelai punggung Sakura, membuat perempuan itu berbalik menghadap padanya.

"Kalau pekerjaanmu membuatmu dalam bahaya, jangan melakukannya. Kalau kau takut, larilah," jelas Sakura. Sudah seminggu ia bersama dengan Naruto. Melihat lebih dalam tentang lelaki itu, membuat Sakura takut—takut jika Naruto akan terluka, oleh pekerjaannya. Sebagai seorang dokter, ia dibuat berjengit tiap mengekuri setiap senti kulit Naruto. Ada saja, bekas luka di sana. "Jangan melakukan hal yang mengancam nyawamu."

Naruto menarik lengan Sakura, membawanya lagi dalam dekapannya. "Bukankah itu sama saja menyuruhku berhenti bekerja?"

"Ide bagus!" Sakura tertawa.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Naruto membelai helaian poni Sakura.

"Membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan makanan, menjaga anak-anak."

"Anak-anak?"

"Anak-anak kita nanti," celoteh Sakura.

"Kau bahkan sudah memikirkannya?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Shinachiku? Anmitsu?"

Naruto tergelak. Lelaki itu lalu menatap mata Sakura dan tersenyum. Perlahan, ia diserang kantuk lagi.

Sakura cemberut. Ia meraih tangan Naruto, mengaitkan kelingkingnya. "Janji?"

Naruto membuka matanya.

"Berjanjilah. Janji seumur hidup?"

Naruto hampir membuka mulutnya ketika bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Terdengar suara gedoran penuh semangat dari luar.

"OI, NARUTO!"

 _Suara Kiba dan Lee._

Naruto melompat turun dari sofa. Kenapa dua cecunguk itu datang ke apartemennya? "Celanaku di mana? Kau lihat celanaku?"

Sakura malah tertawa. Ia meraih selimut untuk menutupi kaki jenjangnya dan duduk manis di sofa, melihat Naruto terburu-buru memakai celananya hingga hampir tersandung jatuh.

"Kenapa kau masih di situ?"

"Memangnya aku harus ke mana?" Sakura mengerling. "Sampai kapan aku harus bersembunyi?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ia menarik Sakura, mengangkat perempuan itu ke bahunya lalu menoleh ke sana kemari.

Suara gedoran pintu terdengar lagi.

Naruto langsung asal membuka salah satu pintu kamar, mendorong Sakura masuk dan menutup pintunya segera. "Sebentar!" teriak Naruto pada kawan-kawannya di luar. Sakura hanya tertawa memandangi pintu kamar yang tertutup. Apa baiknya ia keluar dan membuat yang lain kaget? Tidak, tidak. Nanti Naruto bisa malu.

Sakura menarik napas panjang.

Hidupnya sekarang menyenangkan, kan? Mungkin ia akan bilang pada Ino suatu saat bahwa ia dan Naruto sekarang bersama. Ide bagusnya, ia juga bisa meminta Naruto mengizinkannya tinggal di apartemen ini, kan?

Sakura berbalik, memandangi kamar kosong yang kini menjadi tempatnya bersembunyi.

Ada ranjang, lemari yang tertutup, benda-benda yang juga ditutup kain.

 _Gudang kah?_

Sakura menarik salah satu kain penutupnya.

Senyum perempuan itu memudar—matanya menangkap pigura besar, dengan potret bahagia foto pernikahan Naruto dengan mendiang istrinya dulu. Tak hanya pigura, tapi segalanya. Semua benda kenangan yang menjerat Naruto selama ini.

Kaki Sakura membatu.

Jemarinya gemetar.

Tak ada debu di ruangan ini. Naruto rajin membersihkannya—bahkan mungkin ia sering larut dalam kenangannya. Lelaki itu mungkin … sering memandangi foto dan benda-benda mendiang istrinya. Tanpa sadar, Sakura menggigit bibirnya.

Lalu ponselnya mendadak bergetar—nama Tsunade tampil di layarnya yang berkedip-kedip.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Kita harus menarik semua alat-alat yang—"

"Tapi kenapa?" potong Sakura cepat. Ditatapnya Tsunade dengan pandangan tak percaya. Wanita itu duduk diam di mejanya sementara Sakura berdiri di hadapannya. Di atas meja, terserak beberapa kertas—laporan-laporan catatan pemeriksaan pasien bernama Karin.

"Harapannya sangat tipis, Sakura. Sebagai dokter kau pasti paham, mempertahankan semua itu akan sia-sia."

Sakura memijit keningnya.

"Aku memintamu datang untuk memberitahumu ini. Karena keadaan sedang tidak stabil seperti ini, aku ingin kau jangan muncul dulu di rumah sakit, terutama di hadapan suami pasien."

Sakura menggigiti bibirnya kuat-kuat. Setelah menerima pesan Tsunade, ia mengendap-endap meninggalkan apartemen Naruto tanpa pamit. Ia tahu sesuatu yang genting sedang terjadi. Tsunade hanya akan memanggilnya seperti sekarang jika ada masalah-masalah serius. Tapi sejujurnya, Sakura tak menyangka semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Sakur—"

"Laki-laki itu … dia," Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, "apa dia … menyetujuinya?"

Tsunade menggeleng lemah. "Tapi Shikaku sedang mencoba menjelaskannya terus. Ini demi kebaikan semuanya."

 _Semuanya?_

Sakura berbalik, berjalan gontai meninggalkan ruangan. Ia tak lagi mendengar suara panggilan Tsunade lagi. Perempuan itu meninggalkan ruangan, dengan perasaan carut marut. Hatinya serasa dijatuhi bebatuan tebing—begitu berat.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Setelah para tamu pengacau—Kiba dan Lee—pulang, Naruto segera kembali ke apartemen. Untuk menghindari kemungkinan Kiba dan Lee akan menemukan Sakura, Naruto mengajak mereka mencari kedai ramen tak jauh dari gedung apartemen tempat Naruto tinggal.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar.

Ia ingat Sakura. Apa perempuan itu tertidur di dalam kamar?

Naruto membuka pintunya pelan. Tak ada siapa pun. Naruto hampir menutup kembali pintunya ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu. Tirai yang tergeletak di lantai. Tepat di bawah salah satu pigura besar yang menampilkan foto pernikahannya dulu. Sorot mata lelaki itu mendadak meredup.

Mendiang istrinya.

Lalu Sakura…

Ponsel Naruto mendadak berdenting. Ada pesan dari Sakura di layarnya.

' _Turunlah. Kita cari minum.'_

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Ada sesuatu?"

Sakura menggoyangkan cangkir kecil berisi sakenya. Ia menoleh heran pada Naruto. "Sesuatu? Maksudnya?

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Kenapa berpikir begitu?"

Karena Naruto kenyang setelah makan dengan Lee dan Kiba, maka ia hanya menemani Sakura minum. Dan mengingat toleransinya pada alkohol benar-benar buruk, Naruto membatasi dirinya untuk tidak minum terlalu banyak. Beberapa menit terakhir, di kedai kecil yang sepi itu, ia hanya memperhatikan Sakura baik-baik, menunggu perempuan itu mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi semakin ia diam, semakin banyak sake yang diminum Sakura. Tak ada kalimat apa-apa. Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Tiba-tiba mengajakku minum. Terjadi sesuatu, kan?"

"Bukannya kemarin-kemarin kita biasa minum?" tanya Sakura balik. "Tanpa alasan untuk dijelaskan. Kadang, kita cuma perlu miiinum."

Melihat perempuan itu malah tersenyum lebar membuat sesuatu terasa nyeri di dada Naruto. Apa ini soal pigura di kamarnya? Soal mendiang istri yang begitu dirindukannya? Naruto tak memahami tabiat perempuan. Ia belum bisa membaca Sakura.

 _Mereka bersama belum lama, kan?_

Sakura meregangkan tangannya. Perempuan itu lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Mm, masalah, ya?"

Naruto tak merespons.

"Aku baru saja dari rumah sakit."

Alis Naruto mengernyit.

"Masih ingat pertama kita bertemu? Laki-laki yang katamu ketakutan akan kehilangan istrinya?"

"Ah, kau menyuruhku menuntutnya dulu."

"Istrinya, tidak akan selamat."

"Apa?"

"Dokter-dokter lain bilang, tak ada harapan. Mereka akan membiarkan wanita itu mati. Bagaimana … menurutmu?" tanya Sakura. "Sebagai seseorang yang juga mati-matian berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"…"

"Dia tidak ingin kabel-kabel itu dilepas dari tubuh istrinya. Aku … aku, karena aku."

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan Sakura di atas meja. Ada tremor kecil di jemari ringkih itu. "Apa yang ingin kaulakukan sekarang?"

"Aku … tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak berniat minta maaf?" Naruto mulai terheran. "Kau mengakui kesalahanmu, kan?"

Sakura membuka mulutnya. Namun belah bibir itu mengatup lagi. Ia menggigitnya lebih kuat. "Aku sedang dalam masa tuntutan. Aku tidak bisa menemui dan … minta maaf."

"Ap—"

"Menemuinya, artinya aku mengakui kesalahanku."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Sakura menatap Naruto tak percaya. Perempuan itu melepaskan genggaman Naruto. "Aku bisa kehilangan lisensi kedokteranku."

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Lelaki itu mulai membaca situasi yang menjerat Sakura. Ditatapnya Sakura yang terlihat makin resah. Lelaki itu memandangi mata Sakura baik-baik. "Tapi kau … harus tetap minta maaf."

"Aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa!"

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa?"

"Lisens—"

"Kita membicarakan nyawa seseorang!" Naruto mulai lepas kendali. Sekelebat bayangan kematian mendiang istrinya mampir dalam kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa Sakura memikirkan soal lisensi kedokteran sementara ada orang yang berada di ambang kematian?

"Aku pernah bilang, kan, tanganku … akan menyelamatkan banyak orang. Apa jadinya kalau lisensiku dicabut?"

"Kau membicarakan nyawa banyak orang?" Naruto menelan ludah. "Lalu bagaimana satu nyawa seseorang yang tidak kau pertanggungjawabkan?"

Mulut Sakura terbuka.

Tak ada kalimat yang keluar dari sana.

Naruto tahu, ucapannya sangat kasar. Namun ia tak akan menariknya. Ia tahu Sakura bersalah—dan ia yakin Sakura juga menyadarinya. Naruto sudah mengatakan pendapatnya. Sekarang tinggal menunggu Sakura.

Selama beberapa saat, Sakura terdiam. Banyak hal terlintas di kepalanya.

 _Mendiang Haruno Kizashi._

"Bagaimana … kalau aku menolak minta maaf?"

Naruto tersentak.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya sebentar. Ia meraih cangkirnya dan menenggak sake-nya. "Aku tidak mau bersama dengan orang yang tidak punya hati seperti itu."

Sakura membeku.

Kalimat itu terlontar cepat dan tegas. Jadi, itu keputusan Naruto?

Perempuan itu berdiri, meraih tasnya—pergi dari sana tanpa bicara lagi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _Rush? Iya!_

 _Niru plot filmnya? Almost iya!_

 _Tidak ada pembelaan dari diriku sih. Ini benar-benar buat seneng-seneng. Seneng-seneng yang ternyata panjang banget. Tadinya kukira gak bakalan sampai 5 chapter. Ternyata oh ternyataa! Harap reader maklum, ya. Feel-nya memang kurang dapet. But I'm still trying :D Sorry update nya telat sehari. Kemarin buru-buru cabut dari kantor hwehehe~  
_

 _Makasih ripiu-ripiu yang masuk. Semuanya kubaca kok^^ seneng banget bacanya. Kalau gak ada halangan, mau coba mulai ngetik fic NS lagi setelah ini :D Tentang drakula/vampir/manusia rubah (?) yang jadi model dan ketemu cewek tsundere yang akhirnya diincar untuk jadi mangsanya. Romance Comedy lah. Sounds great?_

 _Buat yang udah punya Forgive to Forget, mampir kasih bintang di Goodreads, yaa! Login pake akun pesbuk bisa, kok^^ Syukur-syukur kalau ada review-nya sekalian, untuk perbaikan novel-novel selanjutnya. Terima kasih :D_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	7. Chapter 7

" _ **The worst goodbyes, are the ones that never said."**_

 _ **unknown**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Big influence from LOVE 911 / Bandage / Band Aid, Korean Movie (2012) starred Han Hyo Joo and Go Soo! Almost total same-plot! **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, and OOC (I made Naruto 30 y.o and Sakura 27 y.o as an excuse for the OOC-ness, haha :D)_

.

.

Kotak di tangan Sakura berdebu. Sakura harus menyapukan jemarinya di atas permukaan penutup kotaknya untuk membukanya. Sakura menjentikkan jarinya. Butiran debu yang hampir tak terlihat, beterbangan sebagian. Perempuan itu terbatuk sekali, namun segera ia kuasai. Berapa lama kotak itu ada di kolong ranjangnya? Sejak ia pindah ke apartemen ini sejak kuliah hampir sepuluh tahun lalukah?

Ino pernah menanyakan Sakura tentang beberapa kotak Sakura yang tak terbuka—jikalau Sakura butuh bantuan untuk menata barang di kamarnya. Namun Sakura selalu menolak. Ia memilih menyembunyikannya dari pandangan mata.

Ada sepatu baletnya ketika masih kecil. Ada pita-pita miliknya. Ada boneka seukuran gantungan kunci.

Dan album foto.

Membuka lembarannya pelan, ia menemukan potret usang ia … dan ayahnya.

Haruno Kizashi, yang meninggalkannya karena penyakit kanker. Inspirasi dan motivasi terbesarnya untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Kenangan-kenangan masa kecilnya berlarian dalam ingatan Sakura. Perempuan itu memejamkan mata sejenak, menarik napas panjang.

Menjadi dokter adalah … cita-cita terbesarnya.

' _Aku tidak mau bersama dengan orang yang tidak punya hati seperti itu.'_

Sakura memasukkan barang-barang masa kecilnya itu kembali ke dalam kotak. Ia menutup kotaknya dengan keras—membuat debu-debu halusnya beterbangan.

Sakura menghela napasnya berat.

Sebutir air mata meluncur jatuh dari mata kiri perempuan itu.

Sakura menguceknya kasar.

 _Pasti karena debu._

.

.

.

.

 **EMERGENCY LOVE**

 **Chapter 7 of 9**

.

.

.

"Lokasi kecelakaan tepat di pintu perlintasan kereta."

Kakashi berdiri di kabin mobil truk unit milik tim pemadam kebakaran, memberi informasi pada timnya sementara kendaraan itu terus melaju menuju lokasi. Suara Kakashi bersahutan dengan suara sirine dari luar. Tak butuh waktu lama, kendaraan-kendaraan tim penyelamat sampai di lokasi.

Langit sudah gelap. Kobaran api dari truk tangki minyak menyala-nyala. Begitu melompat turun, Kiba dan Lee langsung fokus pada pembagian tugas, berusaha memadamkan api bersama tim yang lain. Ada pula tim-tim lain yang berusaha mensterilkan lokasi dari warga sekitar yang berkerumun ingin melihat.

"Informasi mobil lawan kecelakaannya macet di tengah perlintasan pintu kereta." Kakashi membaca cepat kertas laporan di tangannya sembari memakai helm keamanan. "Naruto. Di mobil itu masih ada penumpang yang terjebak. Kaubawa satu petugas medis untuk mengecek kondisi korban."

Naruto menoleh, tepat ketika Sakura menatapnya balik.

Tadinya ia berniat memanggil Ino saja, namun Naruto tak menemukan perempuan pirang itu. Ada Sakura. Ia memberi isyarat mata pada Sakura agar mengikutinya.

Tanpa kata-kata, Sakura mengikuti lelaki itu berlari.

"Tenten, kauhubungi pihak stasiun terdekat untuk melaporkan insiden ini. Minta mereka menahan kereta yang berangkat melalui jalur ini."

"Siap, Kapten!"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Kakashi mendatangi Sakura dan Naruto yang berdiri di samping pintu kemudi mobil. Lelaki itu melongok ke dalam. Seorang korban pingsan dengan luka parah. Di lehernya, terdapat luka menganga. Jika ia bergerak sedikit saja, darahnya akan mengucur deras. "Apa dia bisa digerakkan?"

"Dia akan kehilangan banyak darah kalau kita melakukannya," jawab Sakura.

Bagian depan kap minivan itu ringsek berat. Tubuh wanita itu terjebak di dalam sana. Raut mukanya pucat pasi, bercampur dengan keringat dan darah di mana-mana.

"Beri aku kemungkinan selamatnya."

Sakura terdiam.

"Sakura!" bentak Kakashi.

"Kecil." Sakura menelan ludah. "Hampir … tidak ada."

Naruto memijat keningnya.

"Kapten!" Tenten berlari dari ujung seberang. Kakashi menoleh dan berbalik pergi setelah ia sempat meminta Sakura dan Naruto membantu tim yang lain.

 _DUARR!_

Ledakan dari truk tangki mendentum kuat. Kakashi langsung berteriak pada sisa tim yang lain untuk memadamkan api dari truk yang terhenti di dekat pintu palang kereta. "Padamkan apinya sebelum muncul ledakan susulan!"

"Sakura!" Ino tertatih-tatih membopong supir dari truk—ia meminta bantuan Sakura, membuat perempuan itu berlari menghampirinya dengan segera.

Naruto hampir melangkah pergi, menghampiri Kakashi, ketika ia mendengar panggilan yang begitu lemah.

 _Tolong._

Mata Naruto melebar. Lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang. Sosok wanita dalam korban itu tersadar. Matanya terbuka sedikit, begitu pula dengan bibirnya yang mengering. "To … long aku. Selamat … kan a-aku."

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia langsung berangsur menghampirinya. "Nona, kau tidak apa-apa? Masih bisa mendengar suaraku?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk sangat lemah—luka di lehernya mengucurkan darah segar lagi. "To … long. Aku … t-tidak ingin … mati. To … long."

"KAPTEN!" teriak Naruto. "Dia masih sadar! Kita harus menyelamatkannya!"

Kakashi berlari mendekat. "Naruto!" Kakashi menggeleng. "Keretanya … tidak bisa dihubungi. Sebentar lagi akan ada kereta yang lewat. Kautahu apa artinya itu, kan?" Kapten yang menaungi tim Naruto itu memandangnya dengan sayu. Juga ada setitik ketakutan di sana yang disembunyikan.

Naruto melongok ke jendela mobil. "Nona?"

Wanita itu hanya merespons Naruto dengan kata ' _tolong_ '. Matanya mulai terpejam.

"Naruto, kita … harus mengevakuasi lokasi ini."

"Kita angkat mobilnya ke tepian!" pinta Naruto keras. Ia langsung menoleh pada Kiba dan Lee, memanggil mereka semua.

Mengerti apa yang sedang diusahakan Kakashi dan Naruto, dan karena api sudah bisa diatasi, beberapa tim yang lain meminta kerumunan warga sipil untuk mundur, antisipasi jika mobil tetap tidak bisa dievakuasi dan kemungkinan terburuknya, benturan kereta dan mobil akan tetap terjadi.

Lee, Kiba, Genma, berkumpul bersama Naruto dan Kakashi mengelilingi mobil. Kesemuanya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengangkat mobil secara manual, paling tidak, harus menggesernya sampai batas aman dari jalur rel kereta.

"SATU! DUA! TIGA!" Aba-aba diambil. Semua lelaki itu melakukan yang terbaik.

Namun mobil itu bergeming.

"SATU! DUA! TIGA!"

Sakura dan Ino serta Tenten menoleh, fokus pada titik yang sama. Tidak hanya itu, orang-orang yang menyaksikannya juga mulai tegang.

Angin berembus—kereta akan datang. Di ujung jalur kereta, terlihat setitik cahaya. Orang-orang mulai menunjuk ujung jalur, mulai memekik takut.

"SATU! DUA! TIGA!"

'Hei!" Seorang petugas meneriaki seseorang yang melompati palang pintu kereta secara tiba-tiba. Ketegangan menambah. Namun ternyata orang asing itu berlari mendatangi Naruto dan yang lainnya untuk memberi bantuan tenaga. Hanya selang dua detik, beberapa warga sipil yang lain ikut melompati batas evakuasi untuk menyumbangkan tenaga agar mobilnya bisa digeser.

Kali ini, mobil itu bergeser. Sedikit demi sedikit. "SATU! DUA! TIGA!"

Bel dari kereta api mulai terdengar nyaring.

"Sepertinya sudah cukup!" komando Kakashi. "Kita harus pergi sekarang!"

Semua orang mengangguk. Dengung dan deru suara kereta api yang mendekat terdengar makin nyaring dan kencang. Semua orang terlihat menahan napas.

Naruto bersiap melangkah pergi. Namun sesuatu membuat napas Naruto tercekat. Ia tersangkut di pintu mobil. Sialnya, posisi Naruto berada di dalam, mendekat ke jalur kereta. Naruto menoleh ke ujung jalur kereta. Sial, tidak akan sempat.

Kakashi meneriakkan nama Naruto kencang.

"NARUTOOO!" teriak Sakura melengking—tepat ketika lelaki itu menoleh dan kereta itu lewat.

Lelaki itu berpegangan kuat pada pintu mobil, menahan dirinya agar tak terseret kereta yang lewat. Ransel di punggung Naruto bergesekan kuat dengan gerbong kereta. Helm lelaki itu terlepas dan terbang.

Banyak orang yang memilih menutup mata.

Ketika kereta itu berhasil lewat, Naruto merasakan tubuhnya ingin melorot jatuh. Ia masih berpegangan pada pintu mobil. Jemarinya gemetar hebat. Namun lelaki itu tersenyum. Meski pandangannya mulai kabur, ia bisa melihat semuanya. Naruto sadar dan bersyukur, meski ranselnya sobek dan hampir hancur, namun yang terpenting, jantung lelaki itu masih berdetak. Jantungnya … masih berdetak meski lemah sekali—setelah sebelumnya mendentum bergemuruh seperti guntur.

 _Ia masih hidup, kan, setelah ini?_

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

 _Detak jantungnya terhenti._

"Kita tidak bisa menyelamatkannya."

Sakura meraih tabung oksigen, mencoba menolong perempuan korban kecelakaan itu. Tubuhnya sudah kaku, tak bergerak. Wajahnya sudah bersih dari darah karena begitu masuk ambulans, Ino dan Sakura langsung buru-buru menanganinya. Namun setelah beberapa menit berlalu, wanita itu akhirnya tak bergerak. Napas pendek-pendeknya telah terhenti.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. "Beri aku suntikan adrenalin. Naikkan porsinya."

Ino memandang Sakura nanar.

"Ino!" Sakura merebut suntikan di tangan Ino. Perempuan itu mencari titik tepat, meraba kulit dada wanita yang terbaring di hadapannya, mencari titik terdekat dengan jantungnya.

Hampir menemukan yang pas, tangan Sakura mulai gemetaran.

"Sakura!"

"Biar—"

"Sadar!" bentak Ino. Direbutnya suntikan di tangan Sakura. "Dia sudah tewas. Kita tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa."

"Tapi, tapi Naruto," Sakura mulai terisak, "Naruto berusaha mati-matian menyelamatkannya."

Tangis Sakura pecah. Perempuan itu menangkup wajahnya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan Ino membelai bahunya dan menepuk punggungnya pelan-pelan, meminta Sakura tenang. Tapi Sakura tetap menangis. Perempuan itu frustrasi. Diangkatnya wajahnya, dan ditatapnya baik-baik kedua belah telapak tangannya.

 _Benarkah tangannya ini akan menyelamatkan nyawa manusia—seperti apa yang ia janjikan pada Naruto?_

Sekali ini, keraguan Sakura mencapai titik batasnya.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Kematiannya bukanlah salahmu."

Di salah satu lorong, tepatnya dari kantor menuju lokasi parkir unit-unit mobil tim SAR, Sakura menemukan Naruto. Lelaki itu bersandar di dinding mobil, membalut tangannya dengan perban sembari menunduk. Ia mendengar jelas suara Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Namun Naruto memilih bungkam.

"Naruto?"

Lelaki itu bergeming.

"Kumohon jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Sakura menelan ludah. Justru kini, Sakura lah yang mencoba mati-matian untuk tegar. "Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Kau berusaha menyelamatkannya. Tapi, tapi dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah sejak kita datang."

Naruto hanya mengangguk—masih tetap tak mau menoleh.

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Satu tangan perempuan itu narik, mencengkeram sisi rambutnya yang berantakan. "Kautahu, aku takut sekali."

"…"

"Melihatmu seperti tadi, aku ketakutan sekali."

Naruto menoleh. Meski tak menanggapi ucapan Sakura, lelaki itu menyadari perubahan nada suara Sakura. Ada getaran. Perempuan itu menahan tangisnya sendiri.

"Aku lelah."

"Kaukira cuma kau yang lelah?" tanya Naruto.

Hati Sakura lelah ketika melihat Naruto, melihat lelaki itu mempertaruhkan nyawanya semudah itu, membuatnya takut setengah mati.

"Aku juga lelah sekali."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya lebih kuat.

"Kita akhiri saja. Kita sama-sama lelah." Dengan itu, Naruto berbalik pergi—meninggalkan Sakura yang hampir melorot jatuh.

Perempuan itu hanya sempat menggumam ' _Ya_ '. Satu kata ' _Ya_ ' yang begitu berat.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Ah, kau bahkan belum cerita permulaan kalian bersama, dan kini kau menceritakan kalau kalian berpisah?"

Sakura mengangguk, membiarkan Ino dengan ucapan ' _aku tak habis pikir siapa yang bodoh di antara kalian'_. Sakura mengayunkan kedua kakinya. Sebelum tidur dan pulang, keduanya mampir ke kolam apartemen, duduk di sana, membiarkan angin dini hari membelai tubuh mereka yang terasa remuk redam. Sakura memainkan dedaunan kering di tangannya, lalu melemparkannya ke kolam.

"Hei," panggil Ino.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino. Kali ini nada suara sahabatnya itu berubah lirih. Ia menoleh pada Sakura yang banyak melamun memandangi permukaan air kolam.

"Apa kalau kubilang aku baik-baik saja … kau akan percaya?"

Ino tersenyum kecut. Perempuan itu memeluk bahu Sakura, meminta Sakura bersandar di bahunya. Sahabatnya itu menurut. dalam jarak yang sangat dekat ini, Ino bisa mendengar napas Sakura yang pendek-pendek.

"Rasanya sakit … sekali. Sangat sakit."

"…"

"Bukankah ini lucu. Dulu … aku mendekatinya untuk tujuan tertentu. Tapi sekarang, aku memedulikannya lebih dari apa pun. Saking pedulinya, rasanya sampai sakit. Kami … sama-sama keras kepala."

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah ini?" tanya Ino. Perempuan pirang itu dapat merasakan gelengan kepala Sakura di bahunya. Ino sendiri tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya memastikan bahwa ia akan mendengar semua keluhan Sakura.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Ino mulai menggigil.

Begitu pula Sakura.

"Ino, aku ingin menemui seseorang."

"Siapa?"

Sakura bungkam.

Ino tak ingin mempertanyakannya sekarang. "Kita harus naik ke kamar. Udaranya dingin sekali." Sakura mengangguk. Ia menjauhkan kepalanya dan bersiap bangkit. Sedetik setelah berdiri, Sakura merasa pandangannya kabur. Sontak, ia mencengkeram bahu Ino.

"Sakura?"

"Kepalaku—"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Apa maksudnya dengan tumor—"

Sakura mendesis. "Sejak kapan seorang dokter tidak tahu apa itu tumor?" canda Sakura sembari mengenakan jaketnya. Ia melompat turun dari tabung pemancar sinar X untuk pemeriksaan gambaran kepalanya. Beberapa saat lalu, selama kisaran empat puluh lima menit, kepalanya baru saja disinari dalam detektor berbentuk cincin bulat yang merekam semua gambaran dan organ otaknya. Karena khawatir, Ino lah yang memastikan Sakura melakukan _computerized axial tomography scan_. Ino tak pernah mau pergi dari sisinya. Sekarang, Ino merapat pada rekan dokter yang barusan memeriksa Sakura. Di atas meja, terpapar beberapa gambaran kepala Sakura. Semua terlihat jelas.

"Harusnya, begitu sadar kalau kau sering pingsan, kau segera melakukan _CT Scan_ , Sakura- _san_."

Sakura melempar cengirannya pada dokter Shizune.

Ino memukul lengan Sakura kuat, membuat perempuan itu memekik. "Bisa-bisanya kau masih tertawa begitu! Kalau kepalamu baik-baik saja, aku pasti memukul keras kepalamu!"

" _Gomen, ne_ , Ino. Jangan panik begitu. Dengarkan dulu Shizune- _san_."

" _Metastate_ -nya lambat, ini semacam tumor ringan," jelas Shizune mengenai proses penyebaran sel tumor Sakura. Wanita itu menunjuk-nunjuk salah satu titik di foto. "Gumpalan kecil ini yang membuatmu sering pingsan jika ada stres yang berlebihan."

"Apa perlu dilakukan operasi?" tanya Ino, masih khawatir setengah mati.

Shizune mengangguk pasti. "Tapi tenang saja, lokasinya tidak mengganggu saraf lain. Kemungkinan sukses untuk operasinya cukup besar."

"Dengarkan itu, Ino," cibir Sakura.

Ino melotot pada Sakura.

"Buat saja janji untuk operasi. Oke?"

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke apartemen, Ino dan Sakura banyak diam. Sakura lebih banyak memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Ino tidak mengkhawatirkannya dengan berlebihan. Ia tahu Ino sangat khawatir padanya. Meski Sakura sendiri yang paling tahu bahwa kondisinya baik-baik saja.

"Sudah berapa bulan kita menjadi sukarelawan tim SAR?"

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh kaget, heran dengan bahasan Ino yang tiba-tiba. Keduanya berdiri menanti pintu lift apartemen untuk terbuka. "Kenapa tiba-tib—"

"Aku menyesal sekali, Sakura," ujar Ino. Tatapan matanya tampak sayu. "Aku menyesal, sebagai sahabatmu, aku tidak sadar kalau kau sakit."

"Hei!" bentak Sakura. Perempuan berambut sebahu itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, berpura-pura marah pada Ino. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa!"

Ino mendesah resah.

"Ino…"

"Tugas sukarelawan kita akan berakhir. Seminggu lagi kalau tidak salah. Kau tidak kepikiran untuk memperpanjang masa itu, kan?"

"Sebenarnya aku pernah berpikir untuk melamar sebagai tim inti, bukan hanya sukarelawan."

"Apa?"

"Pernah, _Pig_. Sekadar pernah."

Ino mengulum bibirnya. "Karena Naruto?"

Sakura bungkam. Ia menunduk memandangi sepatunya.

"Lalu?"

"Sepertinya aku akan membatalkan rencana itu. Kautahu sendiri bagaimana hubunganku sekarang dengan … Naruto." Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Kalau aku di dekatnya, aku akan stres. Dan aku tidak mau melihatmu mengkhawatirkan soal kondisi penyakitku. Iya, kan?"

Ino mengangguk paham. "Kita atur … jadwal operasi untukmu, ya."

"Akhir bulan saja tak apa," jawab Sakura. "Seminggu ini aku akan istirahat. Katakan pada Kakashi- _san_ aku tidak bisa masuk lagi."

"Baiklah."

"Oh, iya. Aku mau minta bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Besok sore, ikut aku ke rumah sakit. Aku ingin kau mengantarkanku."

"Membuat janji operasi?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Bukan. Aku ingin menemui seseorang. Aku sempat bilang, kan?"

"Iya. Siapa orang yang ingin kautemui?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _Kalau dipikir-pikir, satu chapter ini meski kerasa pendek buat pembaca, tapi kalau dilihat dari jumlah halaman Ms. Word-nya, kalau digabung mulai chapter satu sampai tamat, panjangnya sudah seperti novel satu buku, lho!_

 _#dikeplak_

 _Oh, iya. Soal tumor. Bukannya mau bikin dramanya makin sinetron. Tapi, yaa, kenyataannya, memang filmnya seperti itu, hihihii. So, sejauh ini, bagaimana? Dalam satu chapter, mereka bisa jadian, lalu kemudian pisah. Chapter berikutnya, seperti tengkar, lalu pisah. Rush, ya? Cepet banget, ya?_

 _Tapi daku yang nulis ini ngerasa lamaaa banget. Kok ya gak tamat-tamat Q_Q tapi tenang saja. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagiii~ yang kusuka dari film Love 911, film ini punya unsur komedi, punya unsur romantis, tapi setting tim pemadam kebakarannya itu kerasa banget. Bukan cuma tempelan. Memang benar-benar dieksplor bahwa tokoh-tokohnya memang tim penanggulangan insiden. Syuuukaaa filmnya!_

 _Maaf kalau penggambarannya kurang sip, ya._

 _Btw soal review chapter lalu, ada yang nanya apa ini dari Emergency Couple. Jawabannya bukan. Ini dari Love 911. Emergency Couple mah drama, bukan movie. Dan ada review lain yang kasih tahu eike kalo ada FF SasuSaku ShikaIno yang judulnya Marry With You yang terinspirasi dari We Are Marry Now. Disebut-sebut di a/n chapter 8 bahwa itu terinspirasi dari FF-nya yang ada Night Night nya (cedih, eike cedih), meski bukan plagiat ya. Nah, buat reader yang mau nulis FF terinspirasi dari FF Masahiro Night Seiran, usahakan PM, Mention, atau Inbox (meski kalau buat opposite NS sih palingan ya eike tolak) Hahahahaa. Happy reading!_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	8. Chapter 8

_After a breakup between two lovers, a friend asks the girl._

" _ **You left him, or he left you?**_

 _The girl smiled and answered,_

" _ **Love left us."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-via tumblr-**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Big influence from LOVE 911 / Bandage / Band Aid, Korean Movie (2012) starred Han Hyo Joo and Go Soo! Almost total same-plot! **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, and OOC (I made Naruto 30 y.o and Sakura 27 y.o as an excuse for the OOC-ness, haha :D)_

.

.

"Di lantai berapa lokasi kamar pasien perempuan atas nama Uchiha?"

"Di lantai empa—" Perawat yang bertugas di meja resepsionis hampir tersedak ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Sakura di hadapannya. Siang-siang begini, rumah sakit sedang ramai dan ia hampir kehilangan fokusnya karena begitu banyaknya orang yang datang ke pusat informasi dan resepsionis. Lobi rumah sakit tampak jauh dari kata lengang. Beberapa orang terlihat lalu lalang—termasuk kini, wanita di hadapannya dengan sukses mengagetkannya. "Dokter Haruno? Sedang a-apa kemari?"

"Lantai empat?" ulang Sakura memastikan.

"Haruno _-san_ , bukankah anda dilarang datang ke rumah sakit untuk sementar—"

"Baiklah, lantai empat." Sakura memutar bola matanya. Perempuan itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan meja resepsionis dan melangkah pergi dengan sedikit terburu. Di belakangnya, menyusul Ino. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Perempuan itu melirik resepsionis yang melongo dan Ino mendecak dibuatnya.

Sampai di lantai empat, tak terlalu sulit, Sakura dan Ino menemukan arah lokasi kamar yang ia cari. Namun ada yang aneh. Di depan pintu salah satu kamar, berkerumun orang-orang—termasuk beberapa pasien dari kamar lain yang ikut penasaran. Sakura berbalik, melirik Ino yang hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Perasaan Sakura mulai tak enak, terutama ketika matanya menemukan sosok Shikaku. Langkah kaki Sakura berubah cepat, berubah menjadi lari-lari kecil.

"Shikaku _-san_? Ada apa?" Sakura menerjang beberapa bahu perawat.

"Sakura, sedang apa kau di sini?" Shikaku menoleh kaget. Hanya beberapa detik, kemudian ia kembali fokus. "Uchiha. Maksudku, pintunya tidak bisa dibuka. Sejak tadi aku sudah mencoba mengetuk pintunya. Tapi ini dikunci dari dalam."

"Coba panggil petugas keamanan," perintah Ino pada salah satu perawat.

Sakura pun tak tinggal diam. Ia menoleh ke sana kemari. Ketika ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, Sakura bergerak cepat. Di ujung lorong, terpasang rapi sebuah tabung pemadam api kebakaran kecil. Ia buru-buru meraihnya dan membawanya ke depan pintu kamar yang dihuni istri Uchiha Sasuke. Shikaku sempat terlihat kaget, namun Sakura cepat-cepat membenturkan tabungnya ke panel pintu, mendobraknya paksa.

"Aku—khawatir terjadi apa-apa!" dengus Sakura keras.

Beberapa benturan, kuncian pintu rusak, Shikaku segera membuka pintunya dengan keras. Ia, Sakura, dan Ino sudah hampir menerjang dan berlari masuk. Namun ketiganya membeku selama sepersekian detik.

Seorang perawat di belakang Shikaku berteriak kencang—

—melihat tubuh Uchiha Sasuke tergantung di langit-langit.

.

.

.

.

 **EMERGENCY LOVE**

 **Chapter 8 of 9**

.

.

.

"Sial!"

Shikaku dan Sakura langsung berlari kencang, buru-buru menahan kaki Sasuke agar tidak tergantung. Tapi tubuh lelaki itu tak bergerak. Sakura memeluk kaki Sasuke. Ino datang dengan petugas keamanan yang segera membantu untuk menurunkan tubuh Sasuke.

 _Bagaimana bisa lelaki ini gantung diri?_

Sakura gemetar. Napasnya memburu. Menggigit bibirnya kuat, Sakura mencoba mengumpulkan semua konsentrasinya. Perempuan itu menarik napas panjang. Tubuh Sasuke masih hangat. Ia buru-buru mengecek denyut nadi Sasuke.

"Detak jantungnya masih ada, tapi sangat lemah," info Shikaku.

Ino berlari masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membawa defribilator. Perempuan itu cepat-cepat menyiapkan alat pacu kejut jantung yang dibawanya sementara Sakura melakukan penekanan pada dada Sasuke begitu Shikaku merobek kemeja Sasuke. Sakura meletakkan kedua telepak tangannya secara bertumpukan, lalu melakukan penekanan berkala pada dada bidang lelaki itu, mencoba menekan jantungnya agar tetap bergungsi.

"Satu, dua, tiga—"

"Sakura, siap," ujar Ino, menyodorkan sepasang _paddle_ yang sudah dilumuri _gel_.

Sakura menerimanya. Ia meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di atas dada Sasuke. " _Clear_!" Sakura mengejutkannya.

Tak ada perubahan.

"Detak jantungnya makin melemah!" ujar Shikaku yang memantau monitor. "Gawat. Makin lama makin lemah."

"Ino, tambahkan seratus. Naikkan."

"Apa?"

"Ino!" bentak Sakura.

Ino yang sempat tersentak, menurut. ia menuruti Sakura.

Sakura menghentakkan _paddle_ lagi ke permukaan dada Sasuke, berusaha mengejutkan jantung lelaki itu. "Tambahkan lagi!"

Mata Ino melebar—begitu juga Shikaku yang menatap Sakura tak percaya.

"Ino!"

Ino merebut _paddle_ di tangan Sakura. "Apa kau sudah gila?"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dengan sangat kuat. Tapi Sakura tetap tak bisa menahan air mata yang mendadak meluncur jatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang membengkak. "Berikan itu padaku!" Sakura berniat mengambil kembali _paddle_ di tangan Ino, namun Ino berhasil mencegahnya.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menyeka air matanya dengan lengan kemejanya. "Satu kali … satu kali saja. Biarkan aku be-berusaha menyelamatkannya. Aku … mohon." Suara Sakura mulai bergetar hebat. "Aku … m-mohon."

Ino menelan ludah. Meski merasa Shikaku menggelengkan kepala, Ino akhirnya menyerahkan _paddle_ di tangannya pada Sakura. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Ino berbalik, menambahkan tegangan pada kotak defribilator.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kumohon … buka matamu." _Aku belum meminta maaf atas apa yang kulakukan_.

Bagaimana jika lelaki ini mati? Ia sudah berusaha sebisanya, tapi bagaimana Sasuke tetap tak selamat. Sudah di hadapannya begini, apa ia harus menyaksikan lelaki itu kehilangan nyawanya di depan matanya sendiri? Jika iya, sampai kapan ia harus menanggung penyesalan dan rasa bersalah terhadap sepasang suami istri ini? Dalam waktu singkat, bayangan Naruto terlintas dalam pikirannya.

" _Kau membicarakan nyawa banyak orang? Lalu bagaimana satu nyawa seseorang yang tidak kau pertanggungjawabkan?"_

Sakura menekannya kembali di dada Sasuke.

Satu kejutan kuat hingga tubuh Sasuke sempat terangkat.

 _Tiiiit. Tiiit. Tiit._

Mata Shikaku melebar. "Denyutnya kembali! Kecepatannya bisa mulai memasuki ke enam puluh denyutan!"

 _Paddle_ di tangan Sakura terlepas. Perempuan itu jatuh terduduk. Keringat melumuri wajahnya, seakan berlomba membasahi wajahnya dengan air mata yang juga masih diam-diam menetes. Ia menoleh pada Ino yang ikut menitikkan air matanya. Sahabat pirangnya itu menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sakura memaksakan bibirnya tersenyum. Ia menarik napas panjang dan mengusap wajahnya yang basah.

Ia butuh oksigen sekarang.

Sakura berdiri dengan tertatih. Satu tangannya meraba tembok sementara ia melangkah menuju pintu kamar, keluar. Diabaikannya tatapan kaget dan kagum orang-orang. Sakura hanya butuh udara sekarang. Perempuan itu menggigit bibirnya lebih kuat, hingga ia bisa merasakan getir dan nyeri di kulit bibirnya.

Ia tak bisa mencegah arus air yang mengucur deras dari dua bola matanya.

Sakura menangis kuat-kuat.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Suasana rumah sakit sudah cukup sepi. Tak banyak orang lalu lalang di dalam rumah sakit, kecuali perawat atau orang-orang di lobi. Itu pun tak terlalu padat pengunjung.

Hari sudah malam ketika Sakura kembali ke kamar itu. Kali ini ia sendirian yang masuk ke dalam kamar. Ino memilih menunggu di kursi pengunjung yang berjejer di luar kamar-kamar pasien. Sakura membiarkan pintunya sedikit terbuka—atas permintaan Ino. Di kamar yang temaram itu, suasana lebih bercahaya karena kilauan lampu-lampu kota yang terlihat dari jendela kaca yang besar.

Berdiri membelakanginya, memandangi kota Tokyo yang gemerlap, Sasuke mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit.

Kontras dengan lelaki itu, sosok istrinya terbaring tenang di salah satu ranjang dengan banyak kabel menancap di tubuhnya, juga masker oksigen menghias paras pucatnya.

Sakura berdiri tak jauh dari pintu. Tubuhnya tenggelam dalam bayangan kamar yang temaram. Kedua tangan perempuan itu menggenggam kuat ujung blazer hitam yang membungkus kemeja panjangnya. Blazer hitam, yang warnanya segelap hatinya, kontras dengan jubah dokter yang selama ini membungkus rapi tubuhnya.

Selama bermenit-menit, Sakura berdiri membeku di sana.

"Aku sudah dengar."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya pelan. Sasuke masih membelakanginya. Kepala lelaki itu sedikit miring.

"Kau mati-matian mencoba menyelamatkanku."

Sakura tercekat. "Ak-aku—"

Helaan napas berat Sasuke membuat Sakura urung bicara. "Mereka bilang, aku harus merelakan dia. Tapi aku merasa aku tetap harus memperjuangkan nyawanya. Tapi setiap hari, setiap saat, mereka selalu memberitahuku bahwa ini semua sia-sia," Lelaki itu terdengar mendengus pelan. Di telinga Sakura, nada suara itu terdengar miris. "Aku meminta … untuk menunggu sampai ulang tahunnya. Baru akan kuizinkan mereka menarik semua kabel-kabel itu. Ulang tahunnya tahun ini, juga akan menjadi ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang ke empat."

Satu tangan Sakura naik, menutup mulutnya.

"Aku tak pernah … bersikap baik padanya. Aku menikah karena … ya, kami menikah, begitu saja. Kupikir … dia hanya pengisi waktu luangku. Tak peduli bahwa ia benar-benar peduli pada lelaki jahat sepertiku." Terdengar suara tawa pelan. "Kau pun … berpikir aku jahat, kan? Kau tidak salah."

Sakura menelan ludah.

"Tapi dia bertahan. Dia bertahan dengan orang jahat ini."

Tawa lelaki itu terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Sakura.

"Dia … bertahan."

Suara tawa itu bergetar—berubah menjadi suara yang goyah.

"Aku ingin mempertahankannya."

"Aku … benar-benar minta maaf." Mati-matian Sakura mengucapkannya.

Hampir tak terdengar isakan keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Lelaki itu tetap tak menoleh. Ia tetap bergeming menghadap jendela. Namun bahu lelaki itu bergetar. "Merasakan sempat mati, akhirnya pikiranku jernih. Ada hal-hal indah di dunia ini. Dia pun pasti ingin tetap hidup. Tak seharusnya aku harus membunuh nyawaku sendiri. Pada akhirnya … tidak ada yang tersisa jika aku dan dia sama-sama mati. Karena meskipun ingin, aku tidak bisa mungkin menukar … nyawaku dengannya, meski aku mau." Terdengar helaan napas panjang lagi. "Kubilang, aku ingin sekali menunggu sampai ulang tahunnya. Tapi ternyata … berat sekali rasanya. Makin hari, makin berat."

Sakura meremas ujung blazernya dengan kuat.

"Kau datang…." ucap Sasuke lirih. "Meski kau minta maaf, aku tetap … tidak bisa memaafkanmu. Aku tidak bisa. Setiap aku mengingatnya, aku akan mengingat kekecewaanku padamu—seumur hidupku nanti."

Sakura jatuh berlutut. Perempuan itu terisak, mengucapkan permintaan maaf yang berulang-ulang seolah itu sebuah mantra.

Sasuke menangkup wajahnya sendiri, mengusap wajahnya yang lelah. Lelaki itu berbalik dan melangkah mendekat pada Sakura. Diraihnya lengan Sakura. Perempuan itu ditarik agar berdiri. Perlahan memandang wajah lelaki di hadapannya, Sakura merasa semua napasnya direnggut. Wajah sendu lelaki itu, dengan mata yang basah, semua ingatan pertama kali ia melihat Sasuke—dan mencap lelaki itu sebagai lelaki kasar—pupus dalam satu detik. Lelaki itu tampak lemah. Seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, seorang lelaki rapuh yang kehilangan pegangan hidupnya.

"Kau yang memulainya. Kalau aku mengizinkan orang lain untuk mencabut semua alat dari tubuh istriku, itu adalah … kau."

Sakura membuka mulutnya, tapi tak ada kalimat yang keluar.

Lelaki itu … Uchiha Sasuke, batal menuntutnya, namun memberikannya hukuman yang jauh lebih menyakitkan. Bisa dipastikan, jika Sakura melakukannya, penyesalan itu akan tinggal dalam dirinya seumur hidup.

Sakura menggeleng kuat.

Sasuke menarik Sakura pelan, mendekat pada ranjang istrinya yang koma itu. Sasuke memejamkan mata dengan tenang.

"Kau boleh … menarik semua alat bantunya."

Sakura menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana Sasuke mengecup rambut istrinya—membuat tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat, dan Sakura jatuh terduduk dengan tangisan yang sangat keras. Melengking begitu nyaring.

 _Menyakitkan._

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Kapten, hari ini aku ingin mengajukan pulang lebih awal."

"Mau setengah hari?"

Tenten mengangguk. Perempuan itu kembali menyumpit udang dalam kotak makan siangnya. Di sampingnya, anggota tim yang lain juga sedang menghabiskan jatah makan siangnya sambil bercanda-canda. Tak ada perubahan yang berarti. Seperti biasa, Lee dan Kiba akan berebutan makanan—dan biasanya berakhir dengan Naruto yang mengambil makanan yang diperebutkan dua kawannya itu.

"Oke, tentu saja. Besok masuk?"

Tenten mengangguk.

"Tumben sekali kau izin setengah hari lebih cepat," celetuk Genma.

"Ada janji dengan seseorang," jawab Tenten tenang.

Kiba menoleh. "Eh, janji? Kencan, ya?"

Tenten menoleh dengan tatapan malas. "Kencan. _Goukon_. Tapi, apa pedulimu?"

Lee tersedak.

Semua orang menoleh padanya.

"A-apa?" Lee bertanya bingung pada teman-temannya yang memberi tatapan memicing padanya. Lee mengabaikannya. Lelaki itu meneguk air mineralnya. "Kenapa melihatiku begitu? Tidak pernah lihat orang tersedak?"

Naruto mendesis mendengarnya.

"Wah, wah, aku mendukungmu," jawab Genma. "Memang seharusnya sudah saatnya cari pasangan. Bahaya sekali kau bergaul dengan para perjaka tua di sini," canda Genma sembari tergelak.

Kiba melingkarkan lengannya di leher Genma, memitingnya. "Perjaka tua?" protesnya. "Aku kemarin hampir saja mendapatkan hati Ino- _chan_. Sayang dia sudah tidak tergabung dengan kita sejak dua minggu lalu."

Genma mengerling, membenarkan.

"Ah, aku kangen mereka! Meski Sakura kadang bisa menyebalkan dan oportunis, tapi dia memang dokter yang pintar, kan?" tanya Kiba, menunggu persetujuan rekan-rekan semeja makannya. "Dan tentu saja, Ino- _chan_ , hmm." Kiba bersiul, membayangkan bentuk tubuh Ino yang terlihat pas dengan seragam tim SAR.

Kakashi menepuk kepala Kiba—sadar kalau anak buahnya itu sedang berpikiran mesum.

"Bagaimana kabar mereka, ya?"

"Kalau kangen, datangi saja rumah sakit," sahut Lee enteng. "Apa susahnya?"

Kiba memicingkan matanya pada Lee, menatapnya penuh selidik. "Jangan-jangan kau sudah melakukannya duluan, ya? Kau curi _start_ , ya? Kau sudah mengunjungi Ino _-chan_ duluan, kan? Makanya mukamu setenang itu."

"Kau—"

Tenten bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, membuat Lee urung mengomeli Kiba. Perempuan itu membungkuk, berpamitan pada Kakashi dan yang lain. "Aku duluan."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Naruto berdiri di depan lift. Lelaki itu memainkan apel di tangannya sembari sesekali bersiul. Beberapa jenak, telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki—ketukan hak sepatu wanita. Tanpa menoleh, ia tahu siapa yang ada di sampingnya sekarang. Tangan perempuan itu terulur, memencet tombol lift turun.

Lelaki itu menoleh. Sontak ia bersiul. Tenten sudah berganti pakaian, bukan dengan seragam SAR yang akrab dengan matanya. Perempuan itu memakai pakaian terusan ketat yang membentuk lekuk tubuhnya dengan jelas berwarna _orange shappire_ sementara rambut yang biasa ia cepol dan kepang kini perempuan itu gerai. Rambut panjang ikalnya jatuh hingga ke punggungnya.

Pintu lift terbuka. Tenten langsung masuk dan Naruto mengikutinya.

Sepanjang berada di dalam lift, Naruto tak berkomentar. Barulah ketika lift terbuka dan Tenten melangkah keluar, Naruto buka suara. "Bagaimana dengan Lee?"

Nama itu membuat Tenten menoleh. "Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Kautahu kalau sebenarnya dia menyukaimu."

Tenten mendecak. Ia memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau salah paham, _Senpai_. Aku lah yang selama ini mengejarnya dan menyukainya. Dia yang cuek dan tetap mengejar banyak perempuan." Setelah menjawabnya, Tenten berbalik. Ia mengeratkan tangannya pada tas kecilnya.

"Dia melakukan itu memang punya tujuan. Untuk membuatmu cemburu, misalnya."

Tenten menghentikan lagi langkahnya.

"Laki-laki memang begitu."

Tenten tertawa pelan lalu menoleh heran pada Naruto. " _Senpai_. Lihat dirimu sendiri, apa kau yakin wajar kalau kau mengatakan ini semua padaku? Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Tenten sarkastik. "Kurasa kau tak sepenuhnya punya hak untuk memberitahuku ini."

Naruto berhenti melangkah. Lelaki itu membeku. Dalam sepersekian detik, dilihatnya Tenten melanjutkan langkahnya. Punggungnya semakin menjauh, dan sosok rekan timnya itu menghilang dari lobi.

Tenten mendengus berulang-ulang. Ia menarik napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya kuat-kuat. Senyumnya mengembang lagi. _Aku harus yakin_ , pikirnya. Perempuan itu melongok jam tangannya. Ia harus pergi sekarang.

"Hei!"

Tenten terpaku. _Suara itu_ …

Perempuan itu menoleh ke sekitar. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada balkon lantai dua gedung. Ada Lee berdiri di sana dengan menimang buah apel di tangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan pergi."

"Hah?" Mata Tenten membulat. Ia mendongak menatap Lee sebentar lalu menelan ludah. "Kenapa?"

"Kita ke restoran Prancis setelah ini."

"Eh?"

Lee menggigit apelnya. "Kenapa masih di situ? Masuk."

"Ke restoran?" Tenten mengerutkan alisnya. _Ada perayaan apa memangnya_? "Dengan yang lain?" teriak Tenten dari bawah.

"Tentu saja hanya berdua!" Lee melempar apel di tangannya.

Dengan mudah Tenten menangkapnya. Ada satu gigitan Lee. Apa maksudny— _tunggu_ , ke restoran Prancis berdua?

"Payah."

Tenten mendongak lagi. Lee berbalik meninggalkan balkon sembari mengusap hidungnya. Tanpa sadar Tenten tersenyum. "Bodoh," gumamnya pelan.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Eh?"

Naruto tak menyangka, belum lima menit Tenten pergi, perempuan itu sudah masuk lagi ke dalam lobi. Tapi kali ini—berbeda dengan muka ditekuk-tekuk seperti tadi—kali ini perempuan itu masuk ke dalam gedung dengan senyum terkembang dan wajah berseri. Ia mengunyah apel di tangannya sembari berjalan menuju lift. Membuat Naruto makin heran.

Tenten berjalan begitu saja melewatinya.

Sebaiknya ia tanya—

"Ah, _Senpai_?"

Naruto menoleh. "Ya?"

"Ada seseorang di luar yang menunggumu. Sebaiknya kau keluar."

Naruto terpaku sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Lelaki itu berjalan keluar gedung. Di halaman, melewati pagar, ia menoleh ke sana kemari. Ia pikir, Tenten mengerjainya.

Namun ia salah.

Mata safirnya menangkap sosok perempuan di depan salah satu bangunan toko, berdiri memainkan kakinya beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya perempuan itu mengangkat wajahnya.

 _Itu Sakura._

Selama beberapa detik, Naruto merasa aneh merayapi dadanya. Bagaimana pun juga, pertemuan terakhir mereka sama sekali tak menyenangkan. Ketika tahu Sakura tak lagi bergabung di tim SAR, ia ingin sekali menghubungi Sakura. Namun ia ingat ucapan terakhirnya. Ia lelah, kan? Jadi, perpisahan itu yang terbaik, kan?

Naruto menelan ludah, meragu sendiri.

Perempuan itu melambaikan tangannya—menyapanya dengan senyuman simpul yang diam-diam ia rindukan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _Kurang dikit, kurang dikit lagiiiii!_

 _Mati deh, bagian Sasuke itu pasti OOC berat seberat-beratnya. Tapi ya syudahlah. Salahku sendiri dari awal kok milih Sasuke wkwkwwk. Bayangkan sebisanya saja, namanya juga AU *ngeles* Terima kasih sudah baca! Review sangat diharapkan, lhoo. Maklum, udah lama gak nulis multichapt, and it turned out to be this looong. Padahal nyontek pilem, hahahaa, meski ada beberapa scene tambahan dan scene buangan, sih :D_

 _Sejauh ini, what do you think? Suka? Berharap ada modifikasi?_

 _Fyi, KibaIno itu sebenarnya tidak ada. Khusus dibuat untuk my twin-sistah: Sukie 'Suu' Foxie. Tapi toh mereka hanya slight yang sekilas-sekilas saja. Dianggap angin lalu bagi yang gak suka KibaIno pun tidak masalah^^  
_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	9. Chapter 9

_Because I could watch you, for a single minute,_

 _And find a thousand things,_

 _ **That I love**_

 _About you…_

 _ **-unknown-**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. All publicly recognizable Naruto characters, settings, etc. are the property of SJ and the mangaka. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Big influence from LOVE 911 / Bandage / Band Aid, Korean Movie (2012) starred Han Hyo Joo and Go Soo! Almost total same-plot! **I write this only for fun!**

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning (s)**_ _: AU, Drama, and OOC (I made Naruto 30 y.o and Sakura 27 y.o as an excuse for the OOC-ness, haha :D)_

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu? Maksudku—juga kabar teman-teman lainnya?"

Sakura berjalan tenang, beriringan dengan Naruto di sampingnya. Keduanya berjalan menjauh dari kantor pusat, berjalan-jalan di trotoar sekitar. Angin siang yang cenderung sejuk mengalir perlahan, menggoyangkan helai-helai rambut Sakura, juga menggoyangkan ujung rok putih selututnya. Beberapa kali Sakura merapikan rambutnya, menyelipkan sejumput sisi poninya di balik telinganya. Perempuan itu menarik napas lebih panjang. Aroma angin yang lewat di bawah pepohonan yang menghias sepanjang sisi trotoar membuat bahu Sakura terasa rileks.

Perempuan itu tersenyum simpul.

"Baik. Semua berjalan seperti biasa."

"Benarkah?"

"Sedikit lebih sepi. Mungkin karena … kau—dan Ino tak ada."

Sakura menoleh, masih tersenyum lebar. "Sungguh?"

"Baru tadi saat makan siang, Kiba membicarakanmu dan Ino." Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. Kedua kepalan tangannya bersemayam rapi di saku celana. "Kangen sepertinya."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku?"

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Aku bercanda." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

Naruto bahkan tak tahu apakah kalimat Sakura _'bercanda_ ' itu justru adalah gurauan semata—bahwa intensi sesungguhnya perempuan itu memang menanyakan pendapat pribadinya.

Sakura terdiam, menatap gapura kecil dengan lorong masuk.

Sebuah kuil.

"Mau mampir sebentar?"

Naruto sempat terdiam. Namun lelaki itu akhirnya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

 **EMERGENCY LOVE**

 **Chapter 9 [Final Chapter]**

.

.

.

Kuil itu cenderung bersih dan tenang. Meski berada di tengah kota, karena lokasinya masuk ke dalam sebuah gang, begitu memasuki pelatarannya yang hanya terhias sedikit daun kering dari pepohonan rimbun di depan teras, suasana menenangkan bisa dengan mudah menyergap Sakura dan Naruto.

Naruto membuka pintunya perlahan. Terdengar suara deritan lirih dari pintu kayu sewarna kulit kumbang musim panas itu.

Sakura melongok ke dalam lalu melangkah masuk—namun ia tak mendahului Naruto. Ia biarkan lelaki itu tetap setengah langkah di depannya. "Berdoa?"

Naruto mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Ia rogoh kantong celananya, mencari koin untuk dilemparkan. Lelaki itu diam, berdiri dan memejamkan mata, menggumam doa yang tak dapat didengar Sakura.

Sakura tak berdoa. Ia hanya memandangi punggung lebar Naruto dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau berdoa apa?" celetuk Sakura.

Naruto melirik ke belakang sedetik lalu menggeleng. "Kalau aku mengatakannya, itu bukan doa namanya. Itu diskusi."

Sakura tertawa pelan. Selama beberapa detik, ia biarkan Naruto berdoa. Perempuan itu menarik napas panjang dan memasang sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya. "Mendoakan mendiang istrimu, ya?"

Mendadak, bahu Naruto terasa tegang.

Sakura melangkah mundur—hanya selangkah. "Sebenarnya, aku menemuimu karena ingin bicara saja." Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kuil. "Mengingat apa yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, rasanya mendadak memalukan sekali."

Naruto berbalik. Ia hanya memasang wajah bingung.

Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Berbaliklah."

"Hah?"

"Kubilang berbaliklah," perintah Sakura lagi.

Meski agak tak paham, Naruto menurutinya. Ia berbalik, kembali membelakangi Sakura.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. Punggung Naruto kembali terlihat jelas memenuhi ruang pandangnya. Perempuan itu mengulum bibirnya. Tangannya merapikan poninya ke belakang. "Sejak kecil, banyak orang yang memujiku, mengatakan bahwa aku pintar. Bahwa Sakura pintar, sangat pintar, anak yang pintar, terus menerus seperti itu sampai di titik di mana aku meragukan sendiri apakah aku memang benar-benar pintar atau tidak." Sakura mengucapkannya dengan sedikit cepat.

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tapi aku akhirnya sadar bahwa sebenarnya itu salah. Bahwa aku tidak benar-benar pintar. Di titik ini, aku merasa, sudah sepantasnya bagiku untuk melepaskan semuanya, menyerah pada segalanya."

Naruto hampir menoleh—

"Termasuk menyerah padamu, Naruto."

Naruto membeku. Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari Sakura di belakangnya.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir pun, aku memang tidak pernah benar-benar memilikimu, kan?" tanya Sakura—namun perempuan itu tak meminta jawaban. Ia hanya memandangi punggung Naruto, melihat bagaimana lelaki itu tak bergerak, membatu di posisinya. Sakura tahu jawabannya sendiri. "Aku benar-benar bukan perempuan yang pintar, Naruto. Benar-benar … bukan."

Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"Itulah kenapa meski aku tahu kenyataannya, aku tetap saja tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Apa pun yang terjadi, meski aku tahu hatimu milik orang lain, namun tetap saja … aku mencintaimu."

"…"

"Aku sangat … mencintaimu."

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Suara goyah Sakura menggema dalam kepalanya.

"Jika suatu saat kau melihat aku datang mencarimu, aku mohon, pura-puralah kau tidak melihatku. Sembunyilah. Menghindarlah." Sakura menggigiti bibirnya kuat-kuat. Perempuan itu bersyukur, matanya sudah terlalu mengering untuk mengalirkan butiran air dari sana. "Karena aku tak yakin, apa aku punya kepercayaan diri untuk menghentikan perasaan yang menyakitkan ini."

"…"

Melihat bahwa sepertinya Naruto tak akan merespons, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum. Perempuan itu berbalik, menggumamkan 'selamat tinggal' dan menghilang. Ketika Naruto menoleh ke belakang, ia hanya melihat pintu kayu yang tertutup dan berdebam dengan deritan—yang mengiris sesuatu dalam rongga dadanya.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Sirine serempak dibunyikan. Kakashi berjalan di lorong gedung, memakai rompinya dengan terburu-buru dan segera dikerumuni tim SAR yang lain. Beberapa di antaranya membawa kertas informasi, sementara sisanya bersiap menuju armada. Lee muncul dari salah satu ruangan, merapikan rompinya juga dan segera menghampiri Kiba.

"Ke mana Naruto?"

Kiba menggeleng. "Sejak habis makan siang, dia menghilang."

Kakashi mendengus cukup keras. "Lee, cari rute tercepat ke perfektur yang akan kita tuju secepatnya."

"Siap!"

Seluruh anggota tim bergegas naik ke armada. Kendaraan besar itu hampir meluncur melesat pergi ketika mereka melihat sosok Naruto, tengah berjalan gontai di sekitar gerbang masuk menuju gedung. Kakashi melongok keluar jendela, meneriakinya dengan keras. Ada Kiba juga yang mengumpat, memberi tanda Naruto agar segera masuk ke dalam mobil SAR.

Naruto tak benar-benar mendengar ocehan semua orang. Ia agak pening. Sebotol minuman isotonik dingin yang disodorkan Lee menenangkannya sesaat.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kendaraan-kendaraan tim SAR sampai di lokasi. Di depan mereka, tampak bangunan konstruksi setengah jadi. Banyak batang-batang besi kerangka bangunan yang masih terlihat di beberapa sisi, dan polesan semen di sana sini. Terlihat pula beberapa terpal lusuh berwarna oranye kecokelatan di beberapa sudut.

Beberapa orang berlarian mendatangi tim SAR, mengabarkan bahwa sebagian besar sudah dievakuasi, namun masih ada beberapa orang tertinggal di dalam. Bangunan sudah hampir runtuh. Pondasinya anjlok dan konsen utama tim SAR adalah menyelamatkan sisa manusia di dalam sana.

"Ini, Pak."

Kakashi menerima beberapa lembar kertas bertuliskan identitas karyawan yang belum terevakuasi juga foto berwarna. Kakashi langsung bergerak cepat menginstruksikan timnya. Ia membuka denah bangunan dan menunjuk titik-titik di mana karyawan-karyawan itu terakhir terlihat. Lee membantu Kakashi membuat pola arah rute yang harus diambil para tim.

"Aku akan mencari di sini." Sebuah telunjuk mendadak menunjuk satu titik dalam sketsa denah bangunan. Titik itu yang paling jauh dari pintu masuk utama, begitu masuk ke dalam.

"Naruto?"

Lee menoleh kaget. "Kauyakin?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku akan ikut," ujar Kiba.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai sekarang!" perintah Kakashi.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Aku menemukannya!" Kiba berteriak nyaring.

Naruto menoleh cepat. Ia melompati beberapa reruntuhan puing potongan bata bangunan diikuti Tenten yang ikut muncul dari satu-satunya akses masuk dengan membawa sekotak peralatan medis—karena tak ada anggota medis lain yang mampu kali ini. Lelaki pirang itu bergerak secepat mungkin. Di ujung ruangan, Kiba menunjuk lantai. Seorang lelaki paruh baya terbaring tak berdaya. Setengah tubuh bawahnya tertutup balokan semen dan tak terlihat.

Wajah lelaki itu memucat. Sebagian wajahnya berdebu terkena sisa butiran debu bangunan yang rontok. Bibirnya kering dan dahinya berkerut karena menahan rintihan. Beberapa kali matanya terbuka, memastikan apa memang ada orang di dekatnya—tim penyelamat yang ia nantikan.

"Paman, kau tak apa?" tanya Naruto, berjongkok dan menepuk bahu lelaki itu dengan lembut.

Sedikit tersentak, lelaki itu mendongak. Bibirnya merekah melihat sosok Naruto.

Penyelamatnya.

"Aku … akan selamat, kan?"

"Kami di sini akan mengusahakannya." Naruto bangkit berdiri, mendatangi Kiba yang banyak memandangi sekitar. "Bagaimana kondisi di sini?" tanyanya dengan suara lebih lirih.

Kiba menelan ludah. Ia melirik lelaki yang terbaring itu dengan tatapan iba. Kiba mundur selangkah, memberi tanda Naruto dan Tenten untuk berdiskusi dengan lebih lirih. "Aku sudah mengecek bangunannya. Ini … berbahaya."

"Bahaya?" tanya Tenten mulai merasa tak enak.

"Beton yang menimpa kakinya itu tidak bisa disingkirkan."

"Kalau kita gunakan peralatan pengangkat—"

Kiba menggeleng cepat.

"Apa bangunannya akan runtuh?" tanya Naruto yang membaca situasi.

Kali ini, Kiba mengangguk. "Kautahu, kita tak mungkin mengangkat beton itu dengan alat tanpa membuat bangunan ini runtuh. Lantai di atasnya sudah siap ambruk. Salah sedikit saja, semuanya akan rata dengan tanah."

"Apa … aku akan selamat?" tanya lelaki malang itu lagi dari ujung ruangan.

Naruto menoleh. Ia berpikir keras. Tapi ia merasa buntu kali ini. Otaknya menolak berpikir.

Tenten yang tahu ini saat yang sulit bagi Naruto dan Kiba, menarik napas panjang dan bergerak mendekat pada lelaki itu. "Paman, situasinya agak sulit."

"Apa aku akan selamat?" ulangnya. "Aku tidak akan selamat, ya?"

"Tidak, kami akan mengusahakannya." Kiba bergerak, meyakinkan lelaki itu. "Hanya saja, bangunan ini tinggal menunggu ambruk. Tapi kita punya satu kesempatan untukmu."

"Kesem … patan?"

"Kami akan memberi tiang-tiang penyangga di sekitarmu, agar saat bangunan ini runtuh, semuanya bisa menopangmu dari reruntuhan. Perkiraan waktunya tak lama. Begitu roboh, kami akan segera menjemputmu."

Lelaki bertubuh besar itu berkedip-kedip. Sesaat, ia diam, namun kemudian ia menggigiti bibirnya. "Artinya, kalian akan meninggalkanku?"

"Tak akan lama," jawab Tenten. "Kami janji tak akan lama, Paman."

Naruto menangkup wajahnya. Apa yang disampaikan Kiba dan Tenten memang opsi satu-satunya. Tapi bahkan kesempatan terbaik pun memiliki risiko. Lelaki itu tak bodoh. Ia pun pasti tak percaya sepenuhnya pada ide ini. Namun semuanya tahu, tak ada jalan lain.

Beberapa saat suasana berubah hening. Hanya terdengar samar suara butiran-butiran pasir yang berjatuhan dari langit-langit bangunan yang sudah retak.

"Paman?" panggil Tenten.

"Boleh, aku pinjam ponselmu?" tanya lelaki itu.

Tenten sempat terdiam dua detik. Namun ia buru-buru merogoh saku rompinya.

Meraba layar ponsel Tenten, lelaki itu menekan opsi telepon pada nomor asing. Wajah murung lelaki itu berubah sumringah ketika ia mendengar sahutan dari seberang.

"Sayang?"

Naruto menoleh seketika.

"Sepertinya aku … akan pulang terlambat," ujarnya lirih—namun berusaha keras tak terdengar goyah. "Apa Chouchou sudah tidur? Ya, ya, katakan padanya untuk tidur duluan. Jangan lupa kau makanlah dulu. Sayang? Tolong … ciumkan keningnya untukku." Lelaki bernama Akimichi itu menjauhkan ponselnya lalu menarik napas panjang. Butiran air mata membasahi sisi matanya yang kering. Tak ada suara gemetar. Hanya tangisan tanpa suara. "Aku menyayangimu."

Lalu telepon itu ia matikan dan segera ia kembalikan pada Tenten. Perempuan itu menelan ludah, mengantonginya dan melangkah mundur. Naruto maju menggantikannya. "Kami akan memasang alat-alatnya sekarang."

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk lemah.

Kiba dan Tenten mulai bergerak, begitu juga Naruto.

"Aku selalu … menjadi orang yang selalu memperhatikannya. Maksudku … mengucapkan selamat tidur, memintanya menjaga kesehatan, memintanya untuk menjaga anak kami, dan menunjukkan … bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya."

Naruto yang tengah membongkar pasang beberapa pipa menoleh.

Dilihatnya lelaki itu memejamkan matanya. Senyuman tipis terhias di bibirnya yang sedikit gemetar.

"Kami sudah selesai." Kiba berdiri, menghampiri Naruto diikuti Tenten di belakangnya.

Naruto masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok lelaki pekerja itu. Menarik napas panjang, setelah beberapa detik, barulah Naruto berbalik menoleh pada Kiba dan Tenten. Ia tersenyum ringan. "Kalian pergilah."

Mata Tenten membulat.

Kiba tersedak. "Ap-apa—"

"Paman?" panggil Naruto. "Aku akan mencoba mengangkat beton ini dengan alat-alat yang ada. Kami akan memakai pompa udara untuk memberi ruang antara kakimu dan beton yang menimpa itu."

Lelaki itu mendongak, membuka matanya.

"Bangunannya pasti akan roboh. Itu sudah pasti. Tapi kita punya kesempatan untuk segera lari begitu kakimu bebas."

"Naruto—"

"Apa kaumau?" tanya Naruto, mengabaikan teriakan Kiba.

"Aku tidak mau ditinggalkan di sini," jawab lelaki itu cepat. "Aku mau. Selamatkan … aku."

Tenten jatuh berlutut. Ia berjongkok dengan lutut gemetar. "Paman! Kumohon pertimbangkan. Dalam perjalanan keluar, kalian berdua bisa lebih terjebak. Maksudku, ini akan membahayakan nyawa Narut—"

"Tenten!" teriak Naruto. Ia hampir menarik Tenten namun Kiba mencengkeram bahunya lebih kuat.

"Kau ingin mati sampai sebegitunya, hah!" bentak Kiba. Mata lelaki itu berair, meski suaranya terdengar kuat tanpa sedikit pun goyah. "Naruto!"

Naruto memandangi Kiba. "Aku tak akan mati. Laki-laki ini juga tak akan mati."

"Narut—"

Butiran pasir menghujani mereka lebih intens.

Tenten mulai terdengar terisak.

"Kaubawa Tenten keluar. Kalau Tenten ikut terkubur, Lee akan membunuhmu," gurau Naruto pada Kiba.

' _Bugh!'_

Kiba menghantam pipi Naruto dengan kuat.

Tenten langsung bangkit dan menahan Kiba.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mati di sini."

Naruto mengusap ujung bibirnya. Diam-diam, ia tersenyum. "Saat kalian keluar, pastikan jalur keluarnya bersih."

Gemuruh suara bangunan lagi-lagi terdengar.

"Pergi sekarang!" bentak Naruto kali ini.

Meski ragu, Tenten menarik Kiba keluar. Tenten kenal betul Naruto. Lelaki pirang itu tak akan menarik keputusannya. Begitu kedua rekannya keluar dari ruangan, Naruto mengembuskan napas kuat-kuat. Ia kembali berjongkok dan memasang _airbag_ di samping paha Akimichi yang terjepit.

"Kau sudah siap, Paman?"

Lelaki itu hanya memandangi Naruto dengan tatapan nanar.

Naruto perlahan tersenyum. "Kita akan selamat. Percaya padaku. Kau akan tetap hidup. Demi Chouchou dan istrimu."

Akimichi kembali bergetar. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan air matanya kembali bermuara. "Terima kasih banyak … sungguh."

Naruto mengangguk dan mulai bekerja. Ia akan meletakkan beberapa _airbag_ mini. Dengan sedikit tekanan udara, ia bisa mengangkat beton itu beberapa senti. Saat beton terangkat, pipa-pipa penyangga yang tadinya difungsikan untuk menahan reruntuhan di atas tubuh Akimichi, akan terdesak naik dan retakan di langit-langit akan melebar—yang mana, bangunan di atasnya akan kehilangan penyangga stabil dan pasti akan jatuh dan runtuh. Ia punya waktu kurang dari satu menit begitu _airbag_ -nya terpompa.

"Hei."

Naruto menoleh sesaat.

"Kau juga akan selamat."

Naruto terpekur.

"Demi orang yang kausayangi. Kau juga akan … tetap hidup." Akimichi tersenyum teduh pada Naruto.

Detik itu, Naruto membeku.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

" _Berjanjilah sesuatu padaku."_

 _Naruto membelai punggung Sakura, membuat perempuan itu berbalik menghadap padanya._

" _Kalau pekerjaanmu membuatmu dalam bahaya, jangan melakukannya. Kalau kau takut, larilah," jelas Sakura. Sudah seminggu ia bersama dengan Naruto. Melihat lebih dalam tentang lelaki itu, membuat Sakura takut—takut jika Naruto akan terluka, oleh pekerjaannya. Sebagai seorang dokter, ia dibuat berjengit tiap mengekuri setiap senti kulit Naruto. Ada saja, bekas luka di sana. "Jangan melakukan hal yang mengancam nyawamu."_

 _Naruto menarik lengan Sakura, membawanya lagi dalam dekapannya. "Bukankah itu sama saja menyuruhku berhenti bekerja?"_

" _Ide bagus!" Sakura tertawa._

" _Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Naruto membelai helaian poni Sakura._

" _Membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan makanan, menjaga anak-anak."_

" _Anak-anak?"_

" _Anak-anak kita nanti," celoteh Sakura._

" _Kau bahkan sudah memikirkannya?"_

 _Sakura mengangguk. "Shinachiku? Anmitsu?"_

 _Naruto tergelak. Lelaki itu lalu menatap mata Sakura dan tersenyum. Perlahan, ia diserang kantuk lagi._

 _Sakura cemberut. Ia meraih tangan Naruto, mengaitkan kelingkingnya. "Janji?"_

 _Naruto membuka matanya._

" _Berjanjilah. Janji seumur hidup?"_

Tetaplah … hidup.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

" _Kuso."_

Naruto menahan senyumnya sendiri. Entah kenapa, bayangan itu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Ia tak bisa tak mengumpat. Bagaimana bisa, bayangan perempuan itu singgah di kepalanya di saat-saat seperti ini?

Karena pertanyaan Akimichi kah?

" _Demi orang yang kausayangi. Kau juga akan … tetap hidup."_

" _Kau ingin mati sampai sebegitunya, hah!"_

Tidak, Naruto tak ingin mati.

Ia tak akan mati sekarang.

" _Berjanjilah."_

"Sial, aku jadi merindukanmu sekarang," gumam Naruto tanpa sadar.

Lelaki pirang itu menunduk. Akimichi memandanginya dengan senyuman tulus, membuat Naruto menggeleng dan menggosok ujung hidungnya. "Kita mulai sekarang, Paman?"

Akimichi mengangguk.

Tekanan angin dimasukkan. Kantong udara mulai mengembang. Beton di kaki Akimichi tak lagi bergeming. Sedikit getaran kecil, kemudian disusul suara gemuruh dari atas. Naruto segera mendudukkan Akimichi dan memeluk punggungnya, bersiap menariknya.

Tekanan udara dalam kantong membuatnya mengembang. Tembok besar itu makin naik. Butiran pasir dari langit-langit berjatuhan makin kuat.

"SEKARANG!"

Naruto menarik tubuh Akimichi, memaksa lelaki itu berdiri begitu kakinya lolos dari puing besar tembok yang memenjaranya beberapa jam terakhir. Lelaki itu berteriak dan merintih kuat, namun kakinya sudah menjejak. Ia memeluk bahu Naruto. "Bisa!"

Naruto mengangguk dan keduanya tertatih keluar dari ruangan. Beberapa detik sudah terlewat. Setiap waktu yang terlewat, bongkahan besar dari atas satu persatu berjatuhan.

Keduanya goyah ketika lantai yang mereka jejak, bergoncang—seolah ada gempa bumi.

"Bangunannya akan ambruk!" Naruto memasangkan topi yang dipakainya di kepala Akimichi dan masih berusaha keras tertatih keluar mencari jalan keluar. Pandangan mulai terbatas dan jalur mulai dihujani reruntuhan.

Pandangan Naruto tertutup ketika bunyi debaman keras terdengar—bangunan itu ambruk, merata dengan tanah, menjatuhinya.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Mana Naruto!" teriak Kakashi yang menghampiri Kiba dan Tenten.

Kiba berjalan dengan linglung dan Tenten masih sesenggukan. Kakashi mencengkeram kerah pakaian Kiba dan mengumpat. "Bagaimana bisa kaubiarkan—" Lelaki itu hampir menerjang ingin kembali ke dalam bangunan, namun Kiba memeluk kakashi, menahannya.

"Dia ingin menyelesaikannya … sendiri."

"Kiba!"

"Dia berjanji akan selamat, Kapten!"

"Apa—"

Lalu suara gemuruh menggema. Di depan mata semua orang di luar bangunan, bangunan tua itu ambruk, roboh merata dengan bumi. Suara gemuruhnya membuat Kiba jatuh terduduk. Tangisannya pecah seketika.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Ah! Masih sepagi ini kenapa macet sekali?" umpat Ino. Perempuan itu menekan klakson mobilnya beberapa kali, mengeluh mengapa banyak kendaraan memenuhi jalanan padahal hari belum terlalu siang. Sialnya lagi, hujan turun sejak tadi dini hari.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar omelan Ino yang tak ada habisnya. Ia memijit keningnya sembari mengalihkan pandangan ke jalanan sekitar.

"Semoga saja kita sampai di rumah sakit sesuai jadwal operasimu."

Sakura tak merespons. Perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya, menghidupkan radio untuk meredam omelan dan gerutuan Ino yang tak ada habisnya.

"— _kondisi terbaru, dikabarkan masih ada satu pegawai yang tertinggal di dalam bangunan Perfektur Chiba yang dikabarkan runtuh konstruksinya sejak semalam. Korban berinisial AC dan tidak hanya itu, ada satu petugas SAR yang ikut terjebak dalam reruntuhan bangunan bernama Uzumaki. Mari kita doakan agar evakuasi lancar dan keduanya diberi keselamatan—"_

Ino menoleh cepat pada Sakura begitu nama Naruto tersebut. Dilihatnya jemari Sakura yang tadinya membesarkan volume radio mengalami tremor ringan. Jemari kurus itu merambat ke roknya, mencengkeramnya lebih kuat.

Bagaimana bisa, lelaki itu dengan mudahnya, membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung?

"— _berita selanjutnya, mengenai kemacetan lalu lint—"_

"Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh pelan, sangat pelan. Pandangan matanya kosong. Mulutnya terbuka namun tak ada kalimat yang keluar dari sana.

"Sakura!" Ino menyentak bahu Sakura, menyadarkan sahabatnya.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Sejenak, ia langsung mencari tasnya, mencari ponselnya—dan menghubungi seseorang.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Suara isakan itu tak berkurang.

Kiba harus berulang kali memencet hidungnya, menahan agar suaranya masih bisa terdengar oleh Sakura di seberang. Ujung hidungnya benar-benar memerah. Ia menarik napas panjang. Sisa-sisa hujan masih membasahi rambut dan bahu pakaiannya. Ia begitu setia menunggui tim lain melakukan evakuasi dan mencari Naruto serta Akimichi.

"Sudah beberapa jam sejak … bangunannya runtuh. Tim kesulitan, apalagi sempat … hujan."

Kiba dapat mendengar deburan napas berat Sakura di seberang. Perempuan itu tak terlalu banyak bicara. Hanya menanyakan beberapa keadaan dan terdiam mendengar Kiba yang justru masih terpukul berat.

"Aku akan mengabarimu segera jika Naruto sudah … ditemuka—"

Kalimat Kiba terhenti ketika matanya menangkap mesin pengeruk berjalan lambat memasuki area parkiran yang mengelilingi bangunan. Kiba tanpa sadar menutup teleponnya dan berlari meneriaki kendaraan itu. Tak hanya Kiba, Kakashi membanting helmnya dan berlari ke arah yang sama.

"MAU APA KALIAN?"

Sang sopir truk melongok menatap tim Kakashi dengan heran. "Kami diminta untuk mengangkat puing-puing—"

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau masih ada manusia yang terjebak di sana?" tanya Kakashi tak percaya.

Seorang eksekutif pemilik bangunan bersama kapten peleton lain mendatangi Kakashi. "Akan makan waktu lama kalau evakuasi manual. Toh kita sudah memperkirakan di mana titik Uzumaki dan Akimichi berada, kan—"

Kakashi mencengkeram jas lelaki di hadapannya. "Apa kau mau kukubur hidup-hidup?"

Suasana mendadak menjadi tegang.

Kiba mencengkeram rambutnya keras.

"KAPTEN! Kami menemukannya!" teriak Lee yang berlari dari dalam pintu evakuasi darurat bersama beberapa personel SAR yang lain.

Seluruh tim berlarian, menuju dalam bangunan, bergerak cepat tak memedulikan medan yang sulit karena banyaknya bongkahan-bongkahan material bangunan yang cukup besar.

"Kami menemukan keduanya!" info Lee. Di lokasi, di sebuah lorong, beberapa anggota SAR mengangkat bongkahan kayu dan tembok, menarik sebuah tangan dan kepala berhelm. "Akimichi- _san_!"

Lelaki itu bergerak lemah, lalu terbatuk-batuk. Ia berkedip-kedip begitu ia melihat regu penyelamat. "Aku … t-tidak apa-apa. Di-dia—"

Lee dan Kiba buru-buru menyingkirkan bebatuan lain.

Rekan mereka, Uzumaki Naruto, terbaring tertelungkup tak bergerak. Banyak luka lecet bahkan lehernya. Tangan Kiba yang gemetaran meraih leher sahabatnya, mencari denyut di sana. Terdiam beberapa saat, ia menggigit bibirnya kuat. Air matanya yang sempat kering membanjir lagi. Namun lelaki itu tertawa kecil. "Dia masih hidup."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

" _Eh, dia tertidur?" Sakura menarik napas._

 _Ketika Sakura menoleh barusan, Naruto di sampingnya memejamkan matanya mengenal aroma ini. Mengedarkan pandangannya, mata perempuan itu melebar._

Laut!

 _Naruto benar-benar membawanya ke laut!_

 _Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto, mencoba membangunkan lelaki itu._

 _Naruto berdeham kuat—setengah mendengus._

 _Sakura mendesis lalu berkacak pinggang. Laki-laki di hadapannya ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Tapi toh, biarlah. Yang penting, laut!_

 _Sakura turun mobil perlahan. Angin sore yang hangat langsung menerjangnya. Senyum di bibirnya merekah sempurna. Tangannya terlempar ke udara. Sedetik, perempuan itu berteriak keras, menantang angin dari laut._

 _Di dalam mobil, Naruto membuka satu matanya._

 _Ia menahan tawanya sendiri. Membuat Sakura merasa sebal, mendadak menjadi keahlian seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Lelaki itu mengulum bibirnya dan tersenyum. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya lagi. Udara hangat laut membuat wajahnya ikut menghangat._

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Terdengar suara dengungan.

Tak hanya itu, ada suara isakan dan genggaman yang kuat pada satu tangannya. Ketika Naruto membuka matanya, yang ia lihat hanyalah atap-atap berwarna putih. Naruto melirik sampingnya. Sedikit mendongak, alis lelaki itu berkerut. Ada Kiba duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya masih tergenggam kuat. Kiba menunduk dalam-dalam. Sementara di ruangan sempit itu, ada Tenten pula yang menutupi wajahnya. Bahunya bergetar hebat.

"Bangun … Bodoh," bisik Kiba—masih tetap tertunduk.

"Baiklah."

"HAAHHH!" Pekikan menggema serempak.

Kiba dan Tenten terperanjat mundur. Punggung Tenten sampai menabrak beberapa barang dan membuatnya berjatuhan. Mata lebar perempuan itu berkedip-kedip. Kiba pun tak jauh beda. Melihat Naruto tengah memandanginya, ia tadi sontak melemparkan genggaman tangannya. Mulut Kiba terbuka lebar.

Naruto terbatuk dan menggaruk kulit lehernya.

"Kau … sadar?" tanya Kiba lirih, ragu.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia lalu memandangi Kiba lagi dan mengangguk. "Aku haus. Boleh aku minta minum?"

"MINUM! MINUM! AIR!" Tenten panik. Ia mencari botol air mineral besar dan memberikannya pada Kiba untuk disalurkan pada Naruto.

Naruto langsung menenggaknya tanpa ragu. Tenang, namun isi air dalam botol itu perlahan tandas.

Kiba dan Tenten saling bertukar pandang. Sedetik, Kiba tertawa dan Tenten tersenyum lebar.

"Kau benar-benar punya banyak nyawa, _Senpai,_ " ucap Tenten lega.

Kiba tertawa keras.

"Di mana kita sekarang?" tanya Naruto. "Dan lelaki yang kita tolong—"

"Kautolong," koreksi Tenten, "dia baik-baik saja. Kakinya terdapat retak tulang tapi dia … baik-baik saja. Kita di ambulans sekarang."

"Ambulans? Mau ke mana kita?"

Kiba mengangkat tangannya, hampir memukul kepala Naruto namun urung. Lelaki itu mendengus keras di sela tawanya. "Ke rumah sakit, tentu saja! Kau tidak kunjung sadar sejak ditemukan. Membuat semua orang panik dan mengira ada yang salah."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Tunggu, kaubilang kita perjalanan ke rumah sakit?"

Tenten mengangguk pasti.

"Kenapa sepertinya kendaraan ini tak bergerak?"

"Sedang macet sekali di luar. Ini jam macet."

Naruto mendesah panjang. Lelaki itu menggeser posisinya dari ranjang lalu menggerakkan lehernya. Ia lalu mendorong pintu belakang ambulans, membukanya lebar.

Sinar matahari yang terang sempat menyilaukan matanya. Kendaraan itu tengah melewati jembatan. Pantulan sinar dari permukaan sungai berkilauan. Angin segar membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar. Beberapa baris kendaraan yang juga terjebak macet di belakang ambulans bergeming. Naruto melompat turun.

"Naruto!" teriak Kiba lagi.

Naruto menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, membuat gerakan seolah melakukan jogging. "Aku perlu meregangkan otot. Aku bisa ke rumah sakit sendiri."

"Ap—"

Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan menjauh dari mobil. Ia mulai berlari.

"Naruto!" Kali ini suara Kakashi. Kepala lelaki itu menyembul dari jendela bagian kemudi ambulans. Mata lelaki itu melebar sempurna, terkaget melihat si kepala pirang berlari melewati mobil begitu saja. "Naruto! Sial! Kau mau ke mana?"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum lebar. "Lari-lari!"

"Apa? Jangan gila!"

"Menemui Sakura."

Jawaban itu membuat Kakashi yang bengong akhirnya tersenyum paham. "Bodoh sekali."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Sakura! Kau mau ke mana!"

"Macet," jawab Sakura singkat. Perempuan itu turun dari sedan Ino dan menunjuk-nunjuk ujung jalan. "Aku lari saja ke rumah sakit. Tidak ingin ketinggalan jadwal operasi, kan?"

Tak menunggu respons Ino, Sakura bergerak menjauh.

Kiba sudah mengiriminya pesan.

Naruto ditemukan dan ambulans sedang menuju rumah sakit.

Naruto.

 _Naruto._

Nama itu berputar dalam kepalanya. Bak magis, bayangan tentang Naruto memberi kekuatan di kedua kakinya. Dua kaki ringkih itu mendadak melangkah cepat, membuat Sakura berlari, seiring detik yang berlalu, semakin kencang perempuan itu berlari. Angin menabraki kulit wajahnya. Beberapa pejalan kaki di trotoar menoleh pada Sakura. Namun perempuan itu tak peduli lagi. Rumah sakit adalah destinasinya.

Ia perlu melihat Naruto.

Detik ini juga.

Air mata terkumpul di mata Sakura. Sekuat apa pun ia menggigit bibirnya, Sakura tetap merasa air mata menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Pandangannya yang kabur membuat Sakura berhenti. Perempuan itu menyeka air matanya, menarik napas panjang dan berlari lagi.

Lebih kencang.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

Naruto berlari.

Lelaki itu menerjang masuk ke rumah sakit. Penampilannya yang lusuh dengan luka-luka lecet di kulit tubuhnya menarik perhatian banyak pengunjung rumah sakit di lobi. Lelaki itu menghentikan lajunya di depan meja resepsionis, membuat beberapa perawat memekik kaget.

"Dokter Haruno ada?"

"A-apa?"

"Haruno Sakura?"

Perawat itu tersentak. Begitu ia sadar dari kagetnya, ia menoleh pada rekannya. "Bukannya dokter Haruno sudah tidak bekerja di sini?"

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya sembari mengatur napas.

"Iya, tepat setelah pasien yang koma itu mendadak bangun, dokter Haruno lepas dari tuntutan, kan?" bisik perawat lain di belakang si resepsionis. "Tapi dia tetap mengundurkan diri."

"Kudengar dia juga sedang sakit, kan?"

"Apa?"

"Maaf. Tapi memang dokter Haruno sudah tidak bekerja di sin—" Perawat itu melongo. "Tuan?"

Naruto berlari keluar. Lelaki itu menyusuri jalanan tak jauh dari rumah sakit lalu merogoh kantong celananya. Sial, ponselnya tidak ada. Apa sebaiknya ia menunggu Kiba dan yang lainnya? Atau ia mau nekat mencari ke apartemen Sakura? Sakit, katanya?

Sosok perempuan di seberang jalan yang berlarian membuat Naruto menoleh.

Sakura.

 _Sakura._

Itu Sakura.

"Sakura!" panggil Naruto. "Sakura- _chan_!"

Yang dipanggil tertegun dan laju larinya memelan. Perempuan itu merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dan menoleh ke sekitar. Ketika namanya disebut lagi, Sakura menoleh ke trotoar seberang. Perempuan itu membeku.

Naruto tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, menggigit bibirnya.

Lampu penyeberangan menyala hijau. Beberapa orang mulai menyeberang dan Naruto memberi tanda pada Sakura. Keduanya bergerak, ke jalur penyeberangan dan bertemu. Sakura mendongak beberapa detik.

Naruto melempar cengiranny—

" _Baka_!" Sakura menendang kaki Naruto. "Kukira kau mati!"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah berjanji akan tetap hidup."

Sakura menghela napas panjang.

"Kau lari-lari begitu mau ke mana?"

"Mencarimu." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, mengecek beberapa luka gores di wajah dan leher Naruto. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Mencarimu."

Sakura mengulum bibirnya. "Mencari … ku?"

Naruto mengangguk. Wajah pucatnya merona.

"Apa … yang akan kaulakukan setelah mencariku, maksudku, menemukanku seperti sekarang."

Naruto menoleh ke sekitar. Masih ada beberapa detik sebelum lampu penyeberangan berubah merah. Beberapa orang yang menyeberang lalu lalang melewati Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto tersenyum dan menunduk pada Sakura. Tanpa aba-aba, lelaki itu mengecup bibir Sakura sedetik—membuat Sakura mematung.

Sakura tak berekspresi, ia hanya mendongak menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"Dekat dengan kematian membuatku sadar bahwa hidupku berharga, untuk orang lain yang masih hidup untukku, menerimaku … mencitaiku." Naruto menunduk, lalu mengangkat Sakura dalam pelukannya—memeluk pinggang Sakura dan mengangkat tubuh perempuan itu.

Sakura terkaget.

Mau apa Naruto?

Orang-orang mulai memandang keduanya—menjadikan keduanya pusat perhatian. Detikan lampu berubah warna menjadi merah. Namun menunduk memandangi wajah Naruto yang masih tersenyum padanya membuat Sakura luluh. "Bodoh sekali."

Sakura membungkuk dan menangkup pipi Naruto.

Perempuan itu menciumnya, mengecup Naruto lebih lama.

Mengabaikan dunia—yang diam-diam memandangi keduanya dengan senyum merekah.

Tak ada klakson yang meraung-raung mengganggu mereka.

Ketika tautan bibir itu terlepas, Naruto menurunkan Sakura. Digenggamnya jemari Sakura dan dibawanya perempuan itu menepi.

"Kudengar kau mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan doktermu…"

"Begitulah," jawab Sakura. Senyum terkembang di bibirnya. "Ah, apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini?"

"Membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan makanan, menjaga anak-anak."

"Anak-anak?"

"Anak-anak kita nanti," celoteh Naruto. "Shinachiku? Anmitsu?"

Sakura tertawa kencang. "Menjadi istri petugas SAR? Boleh juga."

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

" _Wohooo_!" Kiba bersorak di tepian jalan.

Ino menghentikan mobilnya di dekat ambulans tim SAR. Dilihatnya rekan-rekan Naruto bersorak sorai. Dilihatnya pula Lee memeluk bahu Tenten sementara Kiba bersiul. Menyadari ada Ino, pemuda jabrik itu mendekat pada Ino.

"Senang melihat mereka?"

Ino mengangguk. "Ternyata begini akhirnya."

Kiba tersenyum teduh. "Bukankah ini akhir yang indah?"

Melihat lelaki berisik di sampingnya tersenyum membuat Ino mendengus. "Baiklah, kau benar. Jangan melihatiku begitu. Kenapa? Kangen?"

"Seperti Naruto ke Sakura?"

Ino mendesis menahan tawa.

Kiba bersiul sekali lagi, memanggil Naruto.

Naruto dan Sakura menoleh dari seberang jalan, melambaikan tangannya—dengan sepasang senyum bahagia.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **END**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N**

 _Yaaas!_

 _Finally done. Meski sempat terhenti selama beberapa minggu dan mudik ke desa eaaa! Semoga kalian suka dan enjoy. Maafkan atas feelnya yang datar. But I still hope you enjoy it, Readers! Sembilan chapter yang menyenangkan. Segala terima kasih untuk Go Soo dan Han Hyo Joo atas film roman yang keren gak ketulungan!_

 _Thanks untuk reader. Untuk proyek multichap selanjutnya, nantikan Dare You To Kiss Me, fic NS semi Fantasi, AU setting Tokyo, romance comedy. Masih proses ngetik baru dapet 3 chapter. Begitu complete, akan mulai dipublish perminggu seperti Emergency Love. Again, terima kasih banyak atas support dan reviewnya yang sangaaat menyenangkan.  
_

 _Mohon support dan doanya selalu untuk karir menulis baik Masahiro Night Seiran maupun Daisy Ann!_

 _ARIGATOU! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT STORY!  
_

 **REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


End file.
